The Lovely Bones
by franzcita
Summary: Adaptación de la novela Desde mi Cielo. Logan, un chico de 16 años es asesinado y nos relata desde su cielo como lo han hecho su familia y amigos, para intentar continuar sus vidas sin él.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola, me presento soy Claudia y hace unos 4 años que leo en FanFiction. Hice una adaptación de una novela que yo creo que ya han leído y/o visto la película. Espero que les guste.**

******Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de Big Time Rush estos pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Scott Fellows. Al igual que la historia pertenece a Alice Sebold. Mi aporte solo es la adaptación.

* * *

_Dentro de la esfera de nieve que estaba en el escritorio de padre había un pingüino con una bufanda de rayas rojas y blancas. Cuando yo era pequeño, mi padre me sentaba en sus rodillas y tomaba la esfera de nieve. La ponía al revés, dejaba que la nieve se amontonara en la parte superior y le daba rápidamente la vuelta. Los dos contemplábamos cómo caía la nieve poco a poco alrededor del pingüino. El pingüino estaba solo allí dentro, pensaba yo, y eso me preocupaba. Cuando se lo comenté a mi padre, dijo: "No te preocupes, pequeño; tiene una vida agradable. Está atrapado en su mundo perfecto"._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Me apellido Mitchell; de nombre, Hortense, pero todos me llamaban Logan. Tenía dieciséis años cuando me asesinaron, el 6 de diciembre de 2011. Solo mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos sabían que era gay. Era moreno, de piel blanca y ojos cafés. Viví en los suburbios de Minnesota. Es común ver casos de chicos desaparecidos, muchos se escapaba de sus casas por problemas con sus padres, pero otros casos más serios salían en las noticias, desaparecían y a los pocos días encontraban sus cuerpos sin vida, con signos de violencia y abuso. Yo nunca pensé que podría ocurrirme algo así. Lo veía muy lejano.

En el anuario de mi escuela había escrito un verso de un poeta español por quien mi profesora de literatura había logrado interesarme, Juan Ramón Jiménez. Decía así: "Si te dan papel rayado, escribe de través". Lo escogí porque expresaba mi desdén por mi entorno estructurado en el aula, y porque al no tratarse de la letra de un grupo de rock o pop del momento, me señalaba como un joven inteligente. Yo era miembro del Club de Ciencias y del Club de química. Mi profesor favorito era el señor Smith, que enseñaba biología.

No me mató el señor Smith, por cierto. No creas que todas las personas que vas a conocer aquí son sospechosas o cómplices. Ése es el problema. Nunca sabes. El señor Smith estuvo en mi funeral (al igual que casi toda la escuela, si se me permite decirlo; nunca he sido el más popular) y lloró bastante. Tenía una hija enferma. Todos lo sabíamos, de modo que cuando se reía de sus propios chistes, que ya estaban pasados de moda mucho antes de que yo lo tuviera como profesor, también nos reíamos, a veces con una risa forzada, para dejarlo contento. Su hija, murió un año y medio después que yo. Tenía leucemia, pero nunca la he visto en mi cielo.

Mi asesino era un hombre de nuestro vecindario. A mi madre le gustaban las flores de su antejardín, y mi padre solía hablar algunas veces con él. Mi asesino creía en cosas anticuadas como cáscaras de huevo y granos de café para abonar su jardín, que, según dijo, había utilizado su madre. Mi padre, aquella vez volvió a casa sonriendo y diciendo en broma que su jardín tal vez fuera bonito, pero que el olor llegaría al cielo en cuanto hubiera una ola de calor.

Aquel 6 de diciembre de 2011 nevaba, y yo decidí tomar un atajo por el campo de trigo al volver de la escuela a casa, me atrase porque pase a la biblioteca. Estaba oscuro porque los días eran más cortos en invierno, y recuerdo que con tallos rotos me era más difícil caminar. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa antes de que mis padres me regañaran. Nevaba poco, como el revoloteo de unas pequeñas manos, y yo respiraba por la nariz hasta que me goteó tanto que decidí detenerme para sacar unos pañuelos de mi mochila. A menos de dos metros de donde se encontraba el señor Marshall.

"No quise asustarte" dijo el señor Marshall.

En un campo de trigo y en la oscuridad, por supuesto que me dio un susto. Una vez muerto, pensé que en el aire había flotado la débil fragancia de un perfume, pero entonces me había pasado desapercibida o había creído que venía de una de las casas que había más adelante.

"Señor Marshall" dije.

"Eres hijo de los Mitchell, ¿verdad?" Preguntó

"Sí."

"¿Cómo están tus padres?"

Yo era el de en medio de mis hermanos y me consideraba maduro para mi edad, pero nunca me había sentido cómodo entre adultos.

"Bien" respondí.

Tenía frío, pero me enseñaron a no ser grosero con los adultos, y añadiendo el hecho de que era un vecino y hablaba algunas veces con mi padre, me dejó clavado en el suelo.

"Construí algo allí detrás" dijo. "¿Te gustaría verlo?"

"Tengo frío, señor Marshall" respondí ", y mi madre quiere que esté en casa antes de que se haga de noche y no quiero que comience a llamarme" Intente excusarme, me di cuenta que mi teléfono se descargo al salir de clases.

"Ya es de noche, Logan, y ya te estaría llamando" replicó él.

Ojalá hubiera sabido que eso era raro, que él supiera cómo me llamaba. Supongo que mi padre le había contado una de nuestras vergonzosas anécdotas, en alguna de sus conversaciones. Le gustaba contar que cuando nací, mi hermano, James, tenía celos de mí, mientras él hablaba por teléfono en la otra habitación, se bajo del sofá, él lo veía desde donde estaba, y trató de orinarse encima de mi canasta. Esa historia lo avergonzaba cada vez que él la contaba en alguna reunión familiar o en los días de campo de su trabajo, a nuestra vecina la señora Taylor, que era terapeuta y le interesaba ese tipo de historias para analizarlas, y a todo aquel que alguna vez exclamaba: "¡James tiene muchas agallas!". Él los veía sólo como amorosos recuerdos de sus hijos.

Era la clase de padre que llevaba encima una foto tuya a los dos años desnudo en el baño para huéspedes. Eso me avergonzaba mucho.

"¡Agallas!" Decía mi padre. "Deja que te hable de agallas", e inmediatamente se lanzaba a contar la anécdota de James – orinándose – sobre – Logan.

Cuando, más tarde, el señor Marshall se encontró con mi madre por la calle, dijo:

"Me enteré de la terrible tragedia. ¿Cómo se dice que se llamaba su hijo?"

"Logan" respondió mi madre, fortaleciendo su ánimo bajo el peso de lo ocurrido, peso que ingenuamente esperaba que algún día se aligerara, sin saber que sólo seguiría doliendo de nuevas y variadas formas el resto de su vida.

El señor Marshall dijo lo habitual:

"Espero que atrapen a ese malnacido. Lo siento mucho."

Por aquel entonces yo estaba en el cielo reuniendo las partes de mi cuerpo, y no podía creerme su audacia.

"Él no tiene vergüenza" le dije a Kelly, la consejera que me asignaron al entrar.

"Exacto" respondió ella, y dijo lo que quería decir sin más. En el cielo no se pierde el tiempo con tonterías.

Él dijo que sólo sería un momento, de modo que lo seguí un poco más por el campo de trigo, donde había menos tallos rotos, pocos tomaban atajos por allí para ir o venir de la escuela. Yo fue el único en tomar ese atajo ese día. Mi madre le había explicado a mi hermana pequeña, Emily, que el trigo de ese campo no era comestible cuando ella le preguntó por qué nadie del vecindario lo comía.

"Es para el ganado, no para las personas" dijo ella.

"¿Tampoco para los perros?" preguntó Emily.

"No" respondió mi madre.

"¿Ni para los unicornios?" preguntó de nuevo.

Y así seguían un buen rato.

"Construí un pequeño escondite" dijo el señor Marshall, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia mí.

"No veo nada" dije yo.

Me di cuenta de que el señor Marshall me miraba de una manera rara. Otras personas mayores me habían mirado de ese modo desde que comencé mi adolescencia. Iba vestido con mi abrigo azul oscuro y jeans negros. Él llevaba unos lentes de montura dorada y me miraba por encima de ellos.

"Deberías fijarte más, Logan" dijo.

Quise largarme de allí, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Kelly dijo que esa clase de preguntas eran inútiles.

"No lo hiciste y punto. No pienses más en ello. No es bueno. Estás muerto y tienes que aceptarlo." me decía Kelly.

"Vuelve a intentarlo" dijo el señor Marshall, se acuclilló y dio unos golpes en el suelo con su mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté.

Se me estaban congelando las orejas. No llevaba el gorro de color azul con borlas y cascabeles, que solo usaba por cortesía ya que mi madre me lo había tejido la navidad pasada. Lo había guardado en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Recuerdo que me acerqué y di unas patadas en el suelo cerca de él. Estaba más duro que la tierra helada, que ya era muy dura.

"Es madera" explicó el señor Marshall. " Para que no se derrumbe la entrada. El resto está hecho de tierra."

"¿Qué es?" pregunté.

Ya no tenía frío ni estaba extrañado por la forma en que él me había mirado. Me sentía como en la clase de ciencias: intrigado.

"Ven a verlo."

Costaba meterse, eso lo reconoció él en cuanto estuvimos los dos dentro de esa especie de madriguera. Pero yo estaba asombroso de que hubiera construido una chimenea que dejara salir el humo si decidía hacer fuego dentro, que no me detuve a pensar en la incomodidad de entrar y salir de la madriguera. A lo que podrías añadir que escapar no era algo en lo que yo tuviera alguna experiencia real.

"¡Increíble!" le dije al señor Marshall.

Cambié totalmente. Me había convertido en mi hermana, Emily. Era como un pequeño niño asombrado.

"Como quitarle un dulce a un niño" dijo Kelly

Todavía veo la madriguera como si fuera ayer, y lo es. La vida para nosotros es un perpetuo ayer. Era del tamaño de una habitación pequeña, como el cuarto de lavado donde guardábamos las botas y los impermeables para la lluvia, y donde mamá había logrado encajar una lavadora y una secadora, una encima de la otra. Yo casi podía estar de pie allí dentro, ya que yo no era muy alto, pero el señor Marshall tenía que encorvarse. Había construido una banca a los lados al excavarlo, y se sentó inmediatamente.

"Mira alrededor" dijo.

Me quedé mirando impresionado, el estante excavado que tenía encima, donde había dejado unas cerillas, una cuerda, que seguramente ocupo para colgar el tubo fluorescente, el cual proyectaba la única luz de la guarida, una luz misteriosa e inquietante que me haría más difícil verle las facciones cuando colocara su mirada sobre de mí.

En el estante había un espejo, un peine y un estuche, del cual en ese momento no sabía lo que contenía. Pensé que un hombre que, teniendo una estupenda casa de dos plantas, se construía una habitación subterránea a menos de un kilómetro, tenía que estar loco. Mi padre tenía una bonita manera de describir a la gente como él: "Es un tipo original, eso es todo". De modo que supongo que pensé que nuestro vecino era un tipo original, no me gusta pensar mal de la gente. Ese fue mi error. Me gustó la pequeña habitación, se estaba calentito en ella, yo quería saber cómo la había construido, los aspectos prácticos, y dónde había aprendido a hacer una cosa así.

Pero antes de que el perro de los Tinkler encontrara mi codo tres días después y se lo llevara a casa con una reveladora cáscara de trigo, el señor Marshall había tapado el pequeño escondite. En esos momentos yo estaba en tránsito, y no lo vi sudar ninguna gota para quitar el refuerzo de madera y meter en una bolsa todas las pruebas junto con los fragmentos de mi cuerpo menos el codo. Y para cuando salí con medios suficientes para bajar la vista y ver lo que ocurría en la Tierra, lo que más me preocupaba era mi familia.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la entrada, que daba a la calle, de nuestra casa boquiabierta. Su cara estaba más pálida que nunca. La mirada extraviada.

Mi padre, en cambio, se vio obligado a actuar. Quería saber todos los detalles y rastrear con la policía el campo de trigo. Todavía doy gracias a Dios por el buen detective llamado Dan Swett, envió a revisar todas mi cuentas de redes sociales, mi computadora y asignó a dos agentes que hablaron con mis compañeros y también para que llevaran a mi padre al centro de la ciudad y le indicara todos los lugares que yo frecuentaba con mis amigos. Los agentes tuvieron a mi padre todo el primer día ocupado en el centro comercial. Nadie se lo había dicho a James, que ya consideraba extraño que no haya vuelto aquel día, tenía diecisiete años, él fue el primero en pensar que algo malo podría haberme ocurrido, ni a Emily, que tenía tres, y, que en realidad, nunca iba a entenderlo del todo.

El señor Marshall me preguntó si me apetecía un refresco. Así fue como lo llamó. Le dije que tenía que irme a casa.

"Sé educado y tómate un refresco" insistió él "Estoy seguro de que los otros chicos lo harían." "¿Qué otros chicos?"

"He construido esto para los chicos del vecindario. Pensé que podría ser una especie de club."

No creo que ni entonces me lo creyera, fue una mentira patética. Yo me consideraba más inteligente.

Imaginé que se sentía solo. Habíamos leído sobre hombres como él en la clase de sociología. Hombres que nunca se casaban, les era difícil hablar con mujeres, que todas las noches comían a base de congelados y que les asustaba tanto que los rechazaran que ni siquiera tenían mascotas. Me dio lástima.

"Está bien" dije "Tomaré un refresco." Al cabo de unos minutos, él preguntó:

"¿No tienes calor, Logan? ¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo?"

Así lo hice.

"Te ves muy bien, Logan" dijo él después.

"Gracias" respondí, aunque se me erizo la piel. No analice lo extraño de sus palabras en ese momento.

"¿Tienes novia?" Dijo.

"No, señor Marshall" dije. Me bebí de golpe el resto del refresco, que era mucho, odiaba hablar sobre mi vida amorosa y añadí—: "Tengo que irme, señor Marshall. Es un sitio muy lindo, pero tengo que irme." dije apresurado.

Él se levantó e hizo su número de jorobado junto a los seis escalones excavados que llevaban de vuelta al mundo.

"No sé por qué crees que te vas a ir".

Hablé para no darme por enterado. El señor Marshall no era un tipo original. Y ahora que bloqueaba la salida, me ponía nervioso y me daba náuseas.

"De verdad tengo que irme a casa, señor Marshall." intente decir firmemente, pero mi voz temblorosa delataba mi nerviosismo.

"Quítate la ropa." dijo de golpe

"¿Qué?"

"Quítate la ropa" repitió el señor Marshall. "Quiero comprobar si eres virgen."

Tenía de largarme de ahí.

"Sé cómo eres en realidad, sé que te gustan los hombres." se inclino sobre mí, yo retrocedí.

"¿De qué habla?" dije con un hilo de voz.

Toque disimuladamente el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mi celular, así podría pedir ayuda.

"Señor Marshall, por favor, deje irme." Insistí, recordé que mi teléfono no tenía batería.

"No te vas a ir de aquí, Logan. Ahora eres mío."

Intente escapar, pero el señor Marshall solo bloqueaba mi paso, él era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, nunca fui de peleas y forcejeos, ni siquiera con mi hermano.

Luché. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que él no me hiciera daño, pero todas mis fuerzas no bastaron. Grité pidiendo ayuda, tal vez alguien me escucharía y correría en mi auxilio. Nadie. No tardé en estar tumbado en el suelo con él encima, jadeando y sudando había perdido sus lentes en el forcejeo, amarró mis manos para que dejara de golpearlo. Yo estaba muy lleno de vida entonces, solo quería escapar de allí. Pensé que no había nada peor en el mundo que estar tumbado boca arriba, en el suelo, con mis manos amarradas y con un hombre sudoroso encima de mí. Estar atrapado bajo tierra y que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

Pensé en mi madre. Ella estaría consultando el reloj digital del horno, era su nuevo horno eléctrico digital, el cual le encantaba.

"Así puedo medir el tiempo y la temperatura con exactitud" le dijo a mi abuela, a la que no podían importarle menos los hornos.

Estaría preocupada, intentando llamar a mi celular y lo único que escucharía seria mi buzón de voz, pero más enfadada que preocupada, por mi tardanza. Mientras mi padre se metería en el garaje ella correría de acá para allá, le prepararía una copa, un jerez seco, y pondría una expresión exasperada.

"Ya sabes, la escuela. Tal vez hoy es el Festival de Primavera."

"Joanna" diría mi padre, "¿cómo va a ser el Festival de Primavera si está nevando?"

Tras ese desliz, mi madre tal vez llevaría a Emily a la sala de estar y le diría: "Juega con tu padre" mientras ella entraba a hurtadillas en la cocina para tomarse una copita de jerez.

El señor Marshall empezó a apretar sus labios contra los míos. Eran carnosos y estaban húmedos, y yo quería gritar, pero estaba demasiado asustado y demasiado cansado a causa del forcejeo. Me había besado una vez un chico que me gustaba. Se llamaba Kendall. Era rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Camille decía que sus cejas eran grandes, pero era simpático y listo, y me ayudaba en la clase de gimnasia a pasar desapercibido cuando me sentía cansado. Me besó cuando estaba en mi casillero, aquella vez el pasillo estaba vacío y fue el día antes de que entregaran las fotos para el anuario. Cuando éste salió, al final del verano, escribió al final de mi anuario una pequeña dedicatoria "Mi corazón te pertenece, Logan Mitchell". Recuerdo que sus labios eran suaves. Pero días después de eso, le dije que aun no estaba preparado para tener una relación y declarar abiertamente mi homosexualidad.

"No, señor Marshall" logré decir, y repetí la palabra "No" muchas veces. También dije muchas veces "Por favor". Kelly me dijo que casi todo el mundo suplicaba "Por favor" antes de morir.

"Te deseo, Logan" dijo él.

"Por favor" repetí. "No, por favor." Era como esforzarte en que una llave funcionaba cuando no lo hacía, o como gritar "La tengo, la tengo, la tengo" cuando una pelota de béisbol pasaba por encima en de las Gradas. "No, por favor."

Pero se cansó de oírme suplicar. Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y, estrujando el gorro que me había hecho mi madre, lo metió en mi boca. Después de eso, el único ruido que hice fue el débil tintineo de los cascabeles.

Mientras recorría con sus labios mojados mi cara y mi cuello, y deslizaba las manos por debajo de mi camisa, comencé a llorar. Empecé a abandonar mi cuerpo. Comencé a habitar el aire y el silencio. Lloré y forcejeé para no sentir lo que me hacía, pero solo lo empeoraba. Él me rasgó los pantalones en su desesperación.

Me sentí enorme, hinchado y con un dolor indescriptible. Mis sollozos incrementaron. Empezó a masturbarse sobre mí.

"¡Logan! ¡Logan!" oí gritar a mi madre. "La cena está lista."

Él estaba dentro de mí. Y jadeaba

"Hay cordero."

Yo era el mortero, él la mano de mortero.

"Tu hermana pintó otro dibujo con los dedos y yo prepare tu postre favorito."

El señor Marshall me obligó a quedarme quieto debajo de él y escuchar los latidos de su corazón y del mío. El mío daba brincos como un conejo mientras que el suyo hacía un ruido sordo, como de martillo contra tela. Nos quedamos allí tumbados, con nuestros cuerpos tocándose, y mientras me estremecía a causa de mi llanto, tuve una poderosa revelación. Él me había hecho eso y yo había vivido. Eso era todo. Seguía respirando. Oía su corazón. Sentía su aliento. La tierra oscura que nos rodeaba olía como lo que era, tierra húmeda donde los gusanos y otros animales vivían sus vidas cotidianas. Podría haber gritado horas y horas. Yo sabía que iba a matarme. Pero no me daba cuenta de que ya era un animal agonizando.

"¿Por qué no te levantas?" me preguntó él, rodando hacia un lado y agachándose sobre mí.

Habló con voz suave, alentadora, la voz de un amante al despertar en la mañana. Una sugerencia, no una orden. Yo no podía moverme. No podía levantarme. Al ver que no lo hacía (¿fue sólo eso, que no siguiera su sugerencia?) se inclinó y buscó a tientas en el estante que tenía encima de la cabeza, donde estaba el espejo, el peine y un estuche, tomó el estuche y desenfundo un cuchillo. Éste me sonrió con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Me quitó el gorro de la boca.

"Dime que me quieres" ordenó.

Se lo dije en voz baja.

El final llegó de todos modos.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?, su critica es muy importante para mi.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Parte 1

**Hola, gracias a los que han leído. Aquí va el capitulo 2 que tendrá dos partes porque es demasiado largo. **

**Capitulo 2 Parte 1:**

Cuando entré por primera vez en el cielo, pensé que todo el mundo veía lo mismo que yo. Que en el cielo de todos había porterías de fútbol a lo lejos, hombres y mujeres torpes practicando lanzamientos de peso y jabalina. Que todos los edificios eran como las universidades, grandes, con bellos y amplios jardines, donde poder leer un libro bajo un árbol y disfrutar del aire libre a la vez.

Después de salir de la escuela, iría a la universidad a estudiar medicina, quería ser doctor, salvar vidas, sentir que podía ser útil para esta sociedad. Me armaría de valor para poder decir sin ningún problema "soy gay". Y Demostrar a todo aquel que no aceptaba a personas como yo, que no importa tu preferencia sexual para lograr grandes cosas, y ayudar a la gente. Después de pensar en mi futuro, me quedaba dormido en el asiento trasero del auto mientras mi padre conducía. En dos años comenzaría la universidad, y podría ser unos de los mejores cirujanos del país.

Ésos eran mis sueños en la Tierra.

Llevaba unos días en el cielo cuando me di cuenta de que tanto los lanzadores de jabalina como los de peso y los chicos que jugaban al futbol en la cancha agrietada existían todos en su propia versión de cielo. Sus cielos coincidían con el mío, no eran exactamente una copia, pero había muchas cosas iguales en ellos.

Conocí a Dak, que se convirtió en mi compañero de habitación, el tercer día. Lo encontré sentado en los columpios. (No me pregunté por qué había columpios en una universidad: eso lo convertía en el cielo. Y no eran de asiento plano sino envolvente, hecho de neumático negro duro que te mecía.) Dak estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

"Hola" dije. "Me llamo Logan."

"Y yo Dak" Contesto con una sonrisa.

Se parecía a los chicos que actuaban en los programas de televisión que veía en la Tierra.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunté.

"Tres días."

"Igual que yo."

Me senté en el columpio que había a su lado y giré mi cuerpo hasta que las cadenas se quedaron enroscadas. Luego me solté y di vueltas hasta que me detuve.

"¿Te gusta esto?" pregunté.

"No."

"A mí tampoco."

Así empezó.

En nuestros cielos habíamos plasmado nuestros sueños más sencillos. Así, no había profesores en la universidad. Y nunca teníamos que ir, excepto para la clase de biología en mi caso y el grupo de música en el caso de Dak.; los libros de texto eran revistas y comics.

Y nuestros cielos se ampliaban a medida que se agrandaba nuestra amistad. Coincidíamos en muchas de las cosas que queríamos.

Kelly, la consejera que me habían asignado al entrar, se convirtió en nuestra guía. Era unos años más joven que mi madre, y a Dak y a mí nos llevó un tiempo deducir que eso era algo que habíamos querido: a nuestras madres.

En su cielo, Kelly ayudaba y se veía recompensada con resultados y gratitud. En la Tierra había sido asistente social de personas que sufrían diversos problemas.

Había trabajado para un centro comunitario que ayudaba a mujeres, niños y adolescentes, con problemas de violencia en sus hogares y/o escuelas, drogas y alcohol. Un hombre que buscaba a su mujer le había disparado en la cara.

Kelly se nos acercó a Dak y a mí el quinto día. Nos ofreció limonada en vasos de cartón desechables, y bebimos.

"Estoy aquí para ayudarlos" dijo.

Yo la miré a sus pequeños ojos marrones rodeados de algunas arrugas de la risa y le dije la verdad.

"Estamos aburridos."

Dak estaba ocupado tomando su limonada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Kelly.

"No lo sé" respondí.

"Sólo tienes que desearlo, y si lo deseas bastante y comprendes por qué lo haces, sabes de verdad, entonces sucederá." explico

Parecía muy sencillo, y lo era. Así fue como Dak y yo conseguimos nuestro apartamento dúplex.

Yo odiaba nuestra casa de dos plantas de la Tierra. Odiaba los muebles de mis padres, y que nuestra casa mirara a otra casa y a otra casa y a otra, un eco de uniformidad que subía por la colina. Nuestro dúplex, en cambio, daba a un parque, y a lo lejos, lo suficientemente cerca para saber que no estábamos solos, pero tampoco demasiado cerca, veíamos las luces de otras casas. Con el tiempo empecé a desear más cosas. Lo que me extrañaba era cuánto deseaba saber lo que no había sabido en la Tierra. Deseaba querer crecer.

"La gente crece viviendo" dije a Kelly "Yo quiero vivir."

"Eso está descartado" contestó ella.

"¿Podemos ver al menos a los vivos?" preguntó Dak.

"Ya lo hacen" respondió ella.

"Creo que se refiere a sus vidas enteras" dije, "de principio a fin, para ver cómo lo han hecho ellos. Saber los secretos. Así podríamos sentirlo."

"De todas formas no lo podrán experimentar" aclaró Kelly.

"Gracias, por decirnos" dije, pero nuestros cielos empezaron a ampliarse.

Yo seguía estando en la universidad, con toda su arquitectura, pero ahora salían caminos de ella.

"Sigan los senderos" dijo Kelly "y encontraran lo que necesitan."

Así fue como Dak y yo nos pusimos en camino. En nuestro cielo había una tienda de helados donde, si pedías determinados sabores, nunca te decían: "No es la época"; había un periódico donde a menudo aparecían fotos nuestras que nos hacían parecer importantes. A veces Dak no parecía prestar mucha atención, y otras desaparecía mientras yo lo buscaba. Era cuando iba a una parte del cielo que no compartíamos. Yo lo extrañaba entonces, pero era una manera diferente de extrañar, porque a esas alturas conocía el significado de _siempre_.

Yo no podía conseguir lo que más deseaba: que el señor Marshall estuviera muerto y yo vivo. El cielo no era perfecto. Pero llegué a creer que, si observabas con atención y lo deseabas, podías cambiar la vida de los seres que querías en la Tierra.

Fue mi padre el que respondió a la llamada telefónica el 9 de diciembre. Era el comienzo del fin. Dio a la policía mi grupo sanguíneo, tuvo que describir el tono claro de mi piel. Le preguntaron si yo tenía algún rasgo distintivo que me identificara, algo que no saliera en las fotos. El empezó a describir minuciosamente mi cara y se perdió en ella. El detective Swett lo dejó continuar, ya que la siguiente noticia que debía comunicarle era demasiado horrible para interrumpirlo. Pero luego se lo dijo:

"Señor Mitchell, sólo hemos encontrado una parte del cuerpo."

Mi padre estaba de pie en la cocina y le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Joanna?

"Entonces, ¿no están seguros de si está muerto?" preguntó.

"No hay nada seguro" respondió Dan Swett.

Ésa fue la frase que mi padre repitió a mi madre.

"_No hay nada seguro." _

Durante tres noches no había sabido cómo tocar a mi madre o qué decirle. Nunca se habían sentido desesperados al mismo tiempo. Por lo general, uno necesitaba al otro, nunca se habían necesitado a la vez, y por tanto habían encontrado una manera, tocándose, de tomar prestadas fuerzas del más fuerte. Y nunca habían comprendido como entonces el significado de la palabra _horror_.

"No hay nada seguro" repitió mi madre, aferrándose a ello como él había esperado que hiciera.

Mi madre me regaló un relicario de plata cuando cumplí catorce años, era una tradición de su familia, James también tenía el suyo. Ella sabia lo importante que era para mí al igual que sabía que nunca salía de casa sin mi reproductor de música y mis audífonos.

Hizo una lista meticulosa de todo lo que había llevado y cómo había ido vestido. Si encontraran esas pistas a kilómetros de distancia y aisladas a un lado de la carretera, podrían conducir hasta allí a un policía que las relacionara con mi muerte.

Me había debatido mentalmente entre la alegría y la amargura de ver a mi madre enumerando todas las cosas que yo había llevado puestas y que me gustaban, y su vana ilusión de que esas cosas tenían importancia. De que un desconocido encontraría una chapita de una estrella pop, mi teléfono celular, mi reproductor de música o mi USB de color verde y que acudiría a la policía.

Después de la llamada de Dan, mi padre le tendió una mano a mi madre y los dos se sentaron en la cama, mirando fijamente al frente: mi madre como una _zombie_, aferrándose a esa lista de objetos, y mi padre con la sensación de estar metiéndose en un túnel oscuro. En algún momento comenzó a llover. Me daba cuenta de que los dos pensaban lo mismo, pero no lo expresaban en voz alta. Que yo estaba allí fuera en alguna parte, bajo la lluvia. Que esperaban que no estuviera en peligro, que me hubiera resguardado de la lluvia en algún lugar y no pasara frío.

Ninguno de los dos sabía quién se había dormido antes; con los huesos doloridos por el agotamiento, se durmieron y se despertaron al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose culpables. La lluvia, que había cambiado varias veces a medida que bajaban las temperaturas, ahora era granizo, y el ruido de pequeñas piedras de hielo contra el tejado los despertó a la vez.

No hablaron. Se miraron a la tenue luz de la lámpara que habían dejado encendida al otro lado de la habitación. Mi madre se echó a llorar y mi padre la abrazó, le secó con los dedos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la besó con delicadeza en los ojos.

Yo desvié la mirada mientras se abrazaban. La desplacé hacia el campo de trigo, para ver si había algo a la vista que la policía pudiera encontrar por la mañana. El granizo dobló los tallos y obligó a todos los animales a guarecerse.

La mañana del día 10, mi padre vació la botella de whisky en el fregadero de la cocina. James entro para sacar una manzana del cesto de frutas y le preguntó por qué lo hacía.

"Tengo miedo de bebérmelo" dijo.

"¿Quién llamó?".

"¿Llamó?"

"No soy un niño puedes decirme, además te oí decir lo que siempre dices de la sonrisa de Logan. De los hoyuelos que se le forman cada vez que sonríe." a papá le gustaba destacar los rasgos más característicos de cada uno de sus nosotros.

"¿Dije eso?"

"Te has puesto un poco cursi. ¿Para qué te llamaba la policía?"

"¿Nada de mentiras?"

"Nada de mentiras" acordó James.

"Encontraron la parte de un cuerpo. Podría ser de Logan."

Fue un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

"¿Qué?"

"No hay nada seguro" tanteó mi padre.

James arrojó la manzana casi sin comer al basurero.

"Voy a vomitar" dijo.

"¿James?"

"Papá, quiero que me digas qué es, qué parte del cuerpo es, y luego tendré que vomitar."

"Esta bien" espero mi padre, mientras mi hermano tomo una bocanada de aire.

"Estoy listo" dijo él "Dímelo."

"Un codo. Lo encontró el perro de los Tinkler."

Mi hermano salió corriendo al baño, entonces vomitó, como había prometido hacer.

Más tarde, esa mañana, el cielo se despejó, y no muy lejos de mi casa la policía acordonó el campo de trigo y emprendió su búsqueda. La lluvia, aguanieve, nieve y granizo, al derretirse y mezclarse, habían dejado el suelo empapado; aun así, había una zona donde habían removido recientemente la tierra. Empezaron a cavar por allí.

En algunas partes, según se averiguó más tarde en el laboratorio, había una fuerte concentración de mi sangre mezclada con la tierra, pero en esos momentos la policía se sentía cada vez más frustrada, cavando en el suelo frío y húmedo en busca de una chico.

A lo largo del borde de la cancha de fútbol se habían detenido unos cuantos vecinos a una distancia respetuosa del cordón de la policía, intrigados por los hombres con pesadas chaquetas azules que manejaban palas y rastrillos como si se tratara de herramientas médicas.

Mis padres se habían quedado en casa. James no salió de su habitación. Emily estaba en casa de su amiga Kathy, donde pasó mucho tiempo esos días. Le habían dicho que me había quedado más días en casa de Camille.

Yo sabía dónde estaba mi cuerpo, pero no podía decírselo. Observé y esperé a ver qué podían encontrar. De pronto, a media tarde, un policía levantó un puño cubierto de tierra y gritó:

"¡Aquí!" exclamó, y los demás agentes echaron a correr y lo rodearon.

Todos los vecinos se habían ido a casa menos la señora Taylor. Después de discutirlo con los demás agentes y forenses alrededor de donde que habían hecho el descubrimiento, el detective Swett camino por el barro y se acercó a ella.

"¿Señora Taylor?" preguntó por encima del cordón que los separaba.

"Sí."

"¿Usted tiene una hija en la escuela, cierto?"

"Sí."

"¿Sería tan amable de aclararme unas dudas?"

Un joven agente se acercó caminando a través del campo de trigo revuelto y lleno de baches desde se hallaban los demás hombres.

"¿le resulta familiar esto? —dijo Dan Swett cuando levantó un viejo ejemplar de Matar a un ruiseñor. "¿Leen esto en la escuela?"

"Sí" respondió ella, palideciendo al pronunciar el monosílabo.

"¿Sabe en que grado...?" empezó a decir él.

"Decimo año" dijo ella, mirando los ojos azules de Dan Swett. Recordó a su hija Jo llegar con un ejemplar similar a casa hacía dos días. "El curso donde esta Logan."

Era terapeuta, y confiaba en su habilidad para encajar las malas noticias y hablar con racionalidad de los detalles escabrosos de la vida de sus pacientes, pero se sorprendió a sí misma, intentando no desmayarse. Me di cuenta de que le habría gustado haberse ido a casa con los demás vecinos y estar ahora en su sala con su marido viendo televisión, o jugando con su hijo pequeño.

"¿Quién da la clase?"

"La señorita Collins" dijo. "A los chicos les parece un regalo después de Otelo".

"¿Otelo?"

"Sí" dijo ella; sus conocimientos sobre la escuela de pronto eran muy importantes, con todos los agentes escuchándola. "A la señorita Collins le gusta graduar la dificultad de las lecturas, y justo antes de Navidad hace un gran esfuerzo con Shakespeare y después reparte Harper Lee como premio. Si Logan llevaba Matar a un ruiseñor ya debía de haber entregado su trabajo sobre Otelo."

Toda esa información se verificó.

La policía hizo llamadas. Yo observaba cómo se ampliaba el círculo. La señorita Collins tenía mi trabajo. Con el tiempo, se los haría llegar a mis padres sin corregir. "He pensado que tal vez les gustaría guardarlo —había escrito en una nota—. Mi más sentido pésame." James se quedó con él porque mi madre no se vio con fuerzas para leerlo. "El condenado al ostracismo: un hombre solo", lo había titulado. Mi hermano le había hecho tres agujeros y había guardado cada hoja impresa en un cuaderno vacío. Lo dejó en su armario debajo de sus cajas de zapatos y una maleta donde guardaba sus pistas de carreras y autos de su niñez.

El detective Swett telefoneó a mis padres. Habían encontrado un libro de texto que podían haberme dado ese último día.

"Pero podría ser de cualquiera" dijo mi padre a mi madre al comienzo de otra agitada noche en vela. "O podría habérsele caído en el camino."

Aumentaban las pruebas, pero ellos se resistían a creer.


	3. Capitulo 2 Parte 2

**Muchas gracias a los que han leído, a pesar de ser solo una adaptación. Aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo 2.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Parte 2:**

Dos días después, el 12 de diciembre, la policía encontró mis apuntes de la clase del señor Smith. Los animales se habían llevado la libreta de donde estuvo inicialmente enterrada: la tierra no coincidía con las muestras de los alrededores, pero habían encontrado el papel cuadriculado con las teorías garabateadas que yo hábilmente había desarrollado, cuando un gato había derribado un nido de cuervos. Entremezclados con las hojas y las ramitas estaban los trozos de papel. La policía separó el papel cuadriculado junto con fragmentos de otra clase de papel, papel reciclado que no tenía rayas, el cual se había dañado con la lluvia y el aguanieve de los últimos días.

El profesor de biología, el señor Smith reconoció parte de la letra. No era la mía, sino la del chico que estaba enamorado de mí, Kendall Knight. Me había escrito una nota de amor que yo nunca llegué a leer. Él la había guardado en mi cuaderno el miércoles, mientras estábamos en el laboratorio. Cuando llegaron los agentes, tuvieron que juntar los trozos de mi libreta de biología y los de la nota amorosa de Kendall Knight.

"Kendall no se encuentra bien" dijo su madre cuando un detective llamó a su casa y quiso hablar con él.

Lo interrogaron en el cuartel de policía. Nunca antes lo había visto tan triste y nervioso. Fue acompañado de su madre.

Cada pregunta fue dolorosa y cada respuesta dura de contestar. Sí, estaba enamorado de Logan Mitchell. Sí, manteníamos una buena amistad. No, no asistió a clases el día que desaparecí. Sí, él había escrito la nota de amor. Sí, la había guardado en el cuaderno de Logan después de que el señor Smith le hubiera pedido a él que recogiera los ejercicios.

A pesar de todo, Kendall Knight pasó a ser el primer sospechoso.

"¿Ese chico tan encantador?" le dijo mi madre a mi padre.

"Kendall Knight es simpático" dijo mi hermano con voz monótona durante la cena de esa noche.

Observé a mi familia y supe que lo sabían. No había sido Kendall Knight.

La policía lo intimidó, insinuando cosas. Pero Kendall tenía una coartada. Podían llamar a un buen número de personas que testificarían a su favor. Su padre, que enseñaba historia colonial en Twin Cities, le había pedido a su hijo que hablara de la experiencia de los adolescentes en una conferencia que había organizado la "International House" el día que yo morí.

Al principio, el hecho de que Kendall faltara aquel día a la escuela se había considerado una prueba de su culpabilidad, pero en cuanto la policía recibió una lista de los setenta y cinco asistentes que habían visto hablar a Kendall en la conferencia "Zonas residenciales de los suburbios", se vieron obligados a reconocer su inocencia. Habría sido tan fácil, tan mágico, que la respuesta que buscaban hubiera caído literalmente del cielo desde un árbol. Pero se extendieron los rumores, y las amistades que había hecho Kendall, desde que ingreso el año anterior, se alejaron de él. Comenzó a irse a casa inmediatamente después de las clases.

Todo eso me hacía enloquecer. Observar sin ser capaz de llevar a la policía hasta la casa verde tan próxima a la de mis padres, donde el señor Marshall tallaba madera para una casa de muñecas gótica que estaba construyendo. Él seguía las noticias y leía a fondo los periódicos, pero llevaba su inocencia como un cómodo abrigo viejo. Dentro de él hubo disturbios, y ahora reinaba la calma.

Traté de consolarme pensando en Relámpago, nuestro perro. Lo extrañaba como no me había permitido extrañar a mi madre ni a mi padre ni a mis hermanos. Una forma a la que habría equivalido a aceptar que nunca iba a volver a estar con ellos; tal vez suene estúpido, pero yo no lo creía, me resistía a creerlo. Relámpago dormía con James por las noches, y se quedaba al lado de mi padre cada vez que él abría la puerta a un nuevo desconocido. Se apuntaba alegremente a los clandestinos asaltos a la nevera que hacía mi madre, y dejaba que Emily le tirara de la cola y de las orejas.

Había demasiada sangre en la tierra.

El 15 de diciembre, entre las llamadas a la puerta que advertían a mi familia que se insensibilizara aún más antes de abrir su casa a desconocidos , los vecinos amables pero torpes, los periodistas ineptos pero crueles, llegó la que acabó abriéndole los ojos a mi padre.

Era Dan Swett, que tan amable había sido con él, acompañado de un agente.

Entraron, a esas alturas lo bastante familiarizados con la casa para saber que mi madre prefería que entraran y dijeran lo que tuvieran que decir en la sala de estar para que no lo oyeran mis hermanos.

"Hemos encontrado un objeto personal que creemos pertenece a Logan" dijo Dan.

Se mostró cauteloso. Yo lo veía medir sus palabras. Se aseguró de hablar con precisión para evitar a mis padres el primer pensamiento que de lo contrario habría acudido a su mente: que la policía había encontrado un cadáver y que yo estaba, con toda seguridad, muerto.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó mi madre con impaciencia.

Cruzó los brazos y se preparó para oír otro detalle insignificante al que los demás daban importancia. Para ella las libretas y los libros de texto no significaban nada. Su hijo podía sobrevivir con un solo brazo. Y mucha sangre era mucha sangre, no un cuerpo. Lo había dicho Henry y ella lo creía: no hay nada seguro.

Pero cuando sostuvieron en alto la bolsa de pruebas con mi gorro dentro, algo se rompió en su interior. La fina pared de cristal que había protegido su corazón, y de alguna manera la había insensibilizado, impidiéndole creer, se hizo añicos.

"Su gorro" dijo James incrédulo, había entrado en la sala de estar desde la cocina. Nadie lo había visto hacerlo aparte de mí.

Mi madre hizo un ruido y le tomó la mano. Era como un chirrido metálico, una máquina humana que se averiaba y emitía los últimos sonidos antes de que se le trabara el motor.

"Hemos analizado las fibras" dijo Dan. "Parece ser que alguien acosó a su hijo, ya que lo utilizó durante el crimen."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó mi padre, impotente. Le estaban diciendo algo que era incapaz de comprender.

"Para hacerlo callar".

"¿Qué?"

"Está impregnado con saliva de Hortence" aclaró el oficial que hasta entonces había guardado silencio. "Lo amordazó con él."

Mi madre lo tomó de las manos de Dan Swett, y los cascabeles que había cosido junto a las borlas sonaron cuando cayó de rodillas y se inclinó sobre el gorro que me había tejido.

Vi cómo James estaba sin moverse junto a la puerta que daba a la cocina. No reconocía a nuestros padres; no reconocía nada.

Mi padre acompañó a la puerta al bienintencionado Dan Swett y al oficial.

"Señor Mitchell" dijo Dan Swett, "con la cantidad de sangre que hemos encontrado y la violencia, que me temo eso implica, así como otras pruebas sustanciales sobre las que ya hemos hablado, debemos partir de la hipótesis de que su hijo ha sido asesinado."

James oyó sin querer lo que ya sabía, lo que había sabido desde hacía cinco días, cuando mi padre le había hablado de mi codo. Lo que temió saber desde el día que no llegue a casa después de la escuela. Mi madre se echó a llorar.

"En adelante empezaremos a tratar este caso como una investigación de asesinato" añadió Swett.

"Pero no hay cadáver" intento a decir mi padre.

"Todas las pruebas apuntan a que su hijo está muerto. Lo siento mucho."

El oficial había fijado la mirada a la derecha de los ojos suplicantes de mi padre. Me pregunté si era algo que le habían enseñado a hacer en la escuela. Pero Dan Swett sostuvo la mirada de mi padre.

"Pasaré más tarde a ver cómo están" dijo.

Cuando mi padre volvió a la sala de estar, estaba demasiado deshecho para tender una mano a mi madre, sentada en la alfombra, o a mi hermano, que tenia su mirada fija en suelo. No podía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado. Subió la escalera para encerrarse en su estudio, ahí se permitió llorar.

Esa tarde los tres se deslizaron por la casa en silencio, como si el ruido de pasos pudiera confirmar la noticia. Vino la madre de Kathy para traer a Emily, pero nadie fue a abrir la puerta. Ella se marchó sabiendo que había cambiado algo dentro de la casa. Se convirtió en cómplice de la niña, y le dijo que irían a comprar un helado al centro comercial.

A las cuatro de la tarde mis padres se encontraron en la misma habitación del piso de abajo. Habían entrado por puertas distintas.

Mi madre miró a mi padre.

"Mamá" dijo, y él asintió, y acto seguido llamó a mi única abuela con vida, la madre de mi madre, la abuela Patricia.

Me preocupaba que dejaran a mi hermano solo y que éste cometiera alguna imprudencia. Estaba sentado en su habitación, en el sofá que le habían regalado mis padres para su cumpleaños, concentrado en endurecerse. "Respira hondo y contén la respiración. Trata de quedarte quieto durante períodos cada vez más largos. Hazte pequeño como una piedra. Dobla los bordes de tu persona de manera que nadie te vea."

Mi madre le dijo que podía escoger entre volver a la escuela antes de Navidad o quedarse en casa, sólo faltaba una semana, pero James optó por ir.

El lunes, en clase, todos sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo fijamente cuando se dirigió a la parte delantera del salón.

"El director quiere verte" le dijo la señorita Collins en voz baja.

Mi hermano no miró a la señorita Collins cuando ésta habló. Estaba perfeccionando el arte de hablar con las personas mirándolas como si fueran transparentes. Ése fue el primer indicio que tuve de que algo tendría que estallar.

La señorita Collins también enseñaba lengua y literatura inglesas, pero sobre todo estaba casada con el señor Collins, que era el profesor de deportes. A mi hermano le caían bien los Collins, pero esa mañana empezó a mirar a los ojos sólo a la gente contra la que podía luchar.

James recorrería los pasillos y pasaría entre las hileras de casilleros, esquivando a todo el que anduviera cerca. Pero aunque tuvo la suerte de encontrar los pasillos vacíos, cuando llegó a la oficina principal se vio obligado a aguantar las miradas de consuelo de las secretarias. No importaba. Se había preparado, iba armado hasta los dientes contra cualquier avalancha de compasión.

"James" dijo el director Rocque, cuando mi hermano entro a su oficina. "Esta mañana me llamó la policía. Siento mucho la pérdida que has sufrido."

Él lo miró a la cara. Su mirada era fría.

"¿Qué perdí exactamente?"

El señor Rocque, que creía necesario tratar de forma directa los temas de las crisis de los adolescentes, le pidió a mi hermano tomar asiento. Él rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de vacía junto a James.

Quiero creer que, por compungido que estuviera, en ese momento le emocionó un poco que el director se haya sentado junto a él, sin un molesto escritorio de por medio. Quiero creer que yo no se lo había arrebatado todo.

"Estamos aquí para ayudarte en todo lo qué esté en nuestro alcance" continuó el señor Rocque. Hacía lo que podía.

"Estoy bien" respondió él.

"¿Te gustaría hablar sobre ello?

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó James.

Se estaba mostrando lo que mi padre llamaba _enfurruñado*_, como cuando decía: "Logan, no me hables con este tono enfurruñado".

"De la pérdida que has sufrido" dijo él.

Alargó una mano hacia el hombro de mi hermano. Su mano fue como un hierro de marcar al rojo vivo.

"No me había dado cuenta de que perdí algo" dijo, y, con un esfuerzo, hizo ver que palmeaba su camisa y comprobaba sus bolsillos.

El señor Rocque no supo qué decir. El año anterior, Heather Fox se había desmoronado en sus brazos. Había sido difícil, sí, pero, viéndolo en retrospectiva, Heather Fox y su difunta madre le parecían una crisis manejada hábilmente. Se había sentado junto Heather Fox... no, no, Heather había ido directo a su escritorio y el se sentó junto a ella, y dijo "Lo siento muchísimo", y Heather había reventado como un globo demasiado hinchado, y esa misma tarde él había llevado su traje a la tintorería.

En cambio, James Mitchell era un caso totalmente distinto, no solo porque fuera hombre. Era una chico con talento, uno de los veinte alumnos de la escuela seleccionados para el Simposio de Talentos de todo el estado. El único problema en su expediente académico era un pequeño altercado al comienzo del curso con un profesor que lo había reprendido por estar mensajeando con su teléfono en clases.

"Hágalo reír —tenía ganas de decirle—. Muéstrele una película de comedia, cuéntele un chiste, ¡enséñele los calzoncillos que lleva puestos, con los pequeños diablos comiendo perritos calientes!" Lo único que podía hacer yo era hablar, pero nadie en la Tierra podía oírme.

A mí me gustaba decirle a James lo bien que cantaba, yo enviada aquello, su deseo era ser cantante. Siempre me lo decía.

En la escuela decían que era vanidoso y mujeriego, yo nunca lo vi así, era de las personas que te escuchaba y comprendía sin importar el tipo de problema que tuvieras. Para mi era mi hermano mayor y yo lo siempre lo admire.

Y como salió seleccionado se había visto obligado a vivir de acuerdo con el adjetivo. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a componer canciones con la ayuda de unos programas de su computador. Así, mientras yo estaba escuchando canciones de The Beatles, él componía su música, era su forma de esconder sus sentimientos. Llevaba consigo a todas partes su reproductor de música y sus audífonos puestos, y con ello logró que la gente, incluidos los profesores, empezara a dejarlo tranquilo.

"Lo que quiero decir, James, es que todos extrañamos a Logan" dijo el señor Rocque.

Él no respondió.

"Era muy brillante" tanteó él.

Él le sostuvo la mirada sin comprender.

"Ahora recae sobre ti" No tenía ni idea de qué decía, pero le pareció que hacer una pausa podía dar a entender que estaba yendo a alguna parte. " Ahora eres el único chico Mitchell."

Nada.

"¿Sabes quién ha venido a verme esta mañana?" El señor Rocque se había reservado su gran final, que estaba seguro de que funcionaría. "El intendente Davis me pidió que retomará el equipo de futbol, le dije al señor Collins, y acepto con la condición que tú te inscribas en equipo, ya que ha visto el buen desempeño que tienes en deportes. Además él cree que más chicos podrían estar interesados, te gustaría ser el primero en apuntarte. ¿Qué dices?

El corazón de mi hermano se cerró como un puño.

"Digo que resultaría muy duro practicar futbol en una cancha que está a seis metros de donde se supone, asesinaron a mi hermano."

¡Anotación!

El señor Rocque abrió la boca y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó James.

"No, yo..." El señor Rocque volvió a tenderle una mano. Seguía habiendo algo... un deseo de comprenderlo. "Quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo sentimos todos" dijo.

"Llego tarde al segundo bloque" dijo él.

En ese momento me recordó a un personaje de las películas del Oeste que entusiasmaban a mi padre. Siempre había un hombre que, después de disparar su pistola, se la llevaba a los labios y soplaba en el orificio.

James se levantó y salió despacio de la oficina del director Rocque. Esos recorridos iban a ser su único momento de descanso. Las secretarias estaban al otro lado de la puerta, los profesores en la parte delantera de las aulas, los alumnos en cada pupitre, nuestros padres en casa, la policía de visita. No iba a venirse abajo. Lo observé, oí las frases que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. "Bien. Todo va bien." Yo estaba muerto, pero eso era algo que ocurría continuamente: la gente moría. Al salir aquel día de la oficina, pareció mirar a las secretarias a los ojos, pero en realidad se concentró en el lápiz labial mal aplicado o en la escote de la blusa que llevaba una de ellas.

En casa, esa noche, se tumbó en el suelo de su dormitorio y se abrazó los pies debajo de su escritorio. Hizo diez tandas de abdominales boca arriba y a continuación se colocó para hacer flexiones de brazos como las que el señor Collins le había explicado, con la cabeza levantada, o sosteniéndose con una sola mano o dando una palmada entre flexión y flexión. Después de terminar se concentró sólo en respirar.

Inspirar, espirar.

Yo estaba sentado en un escalón de la marquesina de la plaza mayor de mi cielo (nuestros vecinos, los Slade, tenían uno en su jardin, pero en versión mas pequeña) y observé la ira de mi hermano.

Horas antes de que yo muriera, mi madre había colgado en la puerta de la nevera un dibujo de Emily. En él, una gruesa línea azul separaba el aire del suelo. Los días que siguieron, observé cómo mi familia pasaba por delante de ese dibujo, y me convencí de que la gruesa línea azul era un lugar real, un Intermedio, donde el horizonte del cielo se juntaba con el de la Tierra. Quería adentrarme en el azul lavanda de las crayolas de cera, el azul marino, el turquesa, el cielo.

A menudo me sorprendía a mí mismo deseando cosas simples, y las obtenía.

Regalos en envoltorios. Perros.

Por el parque que había en el exterior de mi habitación en mi cielo, cada día corrían perros grandes y pequeños, perros de todas las razas. Cuando abría la puerta, los veía gordos y felices, peludos, esbeltos y hasta sin pelo. Los bassets tropezaban con sus orejas, avanzando con total parsimonia. Y cuando Dak tomaba su guitarra se instalaba en la puerta que daba al parque a tocar algunas canciones, todos los perros se apresuraban a formar un coro. Se sentaban y aullaban.

De pronto se abrían otras puertas y salían mujeres o hombres que vivían solos o con compañeros. Yo también salía. Cuando la luna estaba alta, la música cesaba. La danza se interrumpía.

La señora Lewis, la más antigua residente de mi cielo, sacaba entonces su saxofón. Dak se colocaba un pie y juntos tocaban un dúo: una mujer anciana y silenciosa, el otro solo un adolescente.

Poco a poco se retiraban todos los bailarines. La canción resonaba hasta que Dak la tocaba por última vez, y la señora Lewis tranquila, terminaba apoyando su instrumento en una rodilla.

La casa dormía para entonces; ésa era mi velada musical.


	4. Capitulo 3

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a los que han comentado y leído. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Lo raro acerca de la Tierra era lo que veíamos cuando mirábamos hacia abajo. Además de la visión inicial que pueden imaginar, el efecto de verlo todo del tamaño de una hormiga, como desde lo alto de un rascacielos, por todo el mundo había almas abandonando sus cuerpos.

Dak y yo explorábamos la Tierra con la mirada, posándola un par de segundos en una escena u otra, buscando lo inesperado en el momento más trivial

De pronto un alma pasaba corriendo junto a un ser vivo, le rozaba el hombro o la mejilla, y seguía su camino hacia el cielo. Los vivos no ven exactamente a los muertos, pero mucha gente parece muy consciente de que ha cambiado algo a su alrededor. Hablan de una corriente de aire frío. Los amigos o parientes de los fallecidos despiertan de sus sueños y ven una figura al pie de su cama, o en un portal.

Al abandonar la Tierra, yo rocé a un chico llamado Carlos. Iba a mi escuela, pero nunca fuimos amigos. Se cruzó en mi camino la noche que mi alma salió gritando de la Tierra, y no pude evitar rozarlo. Cuando abandoné la vida, que me había sido arrebatada con tanta violencia, no fui capaz de calcular mis pasos.

No tuve tiempo para contemplar nada. Cuando hay violencia, en lo que te concentras es en huir. Cuando comienzas a acercarte al borde, la vida se aleja de ti como un bote se aleja inevitablemente de la orilla, y te agarras con fuerza a la muerte como si fuera una cuerda que te transportará y de la que te soltarás, confiando únicamente en aterrizar lejos de donde estás.

Pasé junto a Carlos García, lo vi allí de pie cerca de un auto rojo. Cuando pasé como un rayo por su lado, mi mano sin querer toco su cara, tocó a la última persona, mi último contacto con la Tierra.

La mañana del 7 de diciembre, Carlos le contó a su madre que había tenido una pesadilla demasiado real para ser un sueño. Cuando su madre le preguntó qué quería decir, Carlos respondió:

"Estaba cruzando el estacionamientos de los profesores y de pronto vi en la cancha de futbol, un fantasma pálido que corría hacia mí."La señora García desvió la vista de la encimera, analizando lo que dijo. Observó a su hijo gesticular con sus dedos.

"Note que era masculino" dijo Carlos. "Salió de la cancha volando. Tenía los ojos hundidos, y el cuerpo cubierto de un velo blanco, fino. Logré verle la cara a través de él, los rasgos que asomaban, la nariz, los ojos, la cara, el cabello."

Su madre, apagó la llama de la encimera y se acercó a él.

"Carlos" dijo con delicadeza, "te estás dejando llevar por la imaginación."

Carlos comprendió que era el momento de callar. No volvió a mencionar el sueño que no era un sueño, ni siquiera diez días después o porque su padre estuvo a cargo de mi búsqueda, cuando por los pasillos de la escuela comenzó a propagarse la noticia de mi muerte con matices adicionales, como ocurre con todas las buenas historias de terror. Mis compañeros hicieron el horror más terrible de lo que ya era. Pero todavía faltaban detalles: el cómo, cuándo y quién se convirtieron en hondos baches para llenar con sus conjeturas; adoración satánica, medianoche y Kendall Knight.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no conseguí comunicarle con suficiente fuerza a Carlos lo que nadie había encontrado: mi relicario de plata. Me parecía que eso tal vez podría ayudarlo. Había estado a la vista, esperando que una mano lo recogiera, una mano que lo reconociera y pensara: pista. Pero ya no estaba en el campo de trigo.

Carlos empezó a grabar videos que hablaban fantasmas, de sucesos paranormales y de mí indirectamente. Si su madre o sus profesores más accesibles no querían oír hablar de la realidad más oscura que había experimentado, plasmaría esa realidad en vídeos.

Cuánto me habría gustado que Carlos hubiera ido a ver a mi familia y hablado con ella. Seguramente nadie aparte de mi hermano habría sabido cómo se llamaba siquiera.

Mientras mi madre permanecía sentada en la silla de su escritorio, intentando volver a trabajar, mi padre entraba y salía apresuradamente para atender sus distintas obligaciones, se había vuelto hiperconsciente de los movimientos; del paradero de su hija menor, su mujer y el único hijo que le quedaba. Carlos mantuvo en secreto nuestro encuentro accidental en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Hojeó los anuarios de años anteriores y encontró fotos de mi clase, así como de las distintas actividades en las que participaba, como el Club de Química, y las recortó. Me busco en Facebook y guardó e imprimió cada fotografía donde salía yo. Aunque su obsesión iba en aumento, yo lo vigilaba. Hasta que, una semana antes de Navidad, vi algo en un pasillo apartado de nuestra escuela.

Era mi amiga Camille con Jett Stetson. Lo consideraba un engreído, se lo dije algunas veces a ella. Pero estaba enamorada, y ella solo veía perfección en él.

Carlos se cruzó con ellos, pero no lo vieron. Llevaba una enorme pila de libros que la señorita Collins le había pedido regresar a la biblioteca.

Camille y Jett reían bobamente. Él tenía una mano dentro de la blusa de ella. Y a medida que la deslizaba poco a poco hacia arriba, aumentaban las risitas, pero ella interrumpía cada vez sus avances, retorciéndose o apartándose unos centímetros. Carlos se distanció, como solía hacer cuando se encontraba con Jett. Habría pasado de largo como solía hacer, pero todo el mundo sabía que Camille había sido mi mejor amiga, de modo que se quedó mirando.

"Vamos, preciosa" dijo Jett, "sólo una pequeña muestra de amor. Sólo una."

Vi cómo los labios de Carlos hacían una mueca de disgusto.

"No puedo, Jett. Aquí no." Contestó

"¿Qué tal en el campo de trigo?" susurró él.

Camille rió nerviosa, pero se acurrucó contra él. De momento, lo rechazaría.

Poco después, alguien desvalijó el casillero de Camille.

Desaparecieron su álbum de recortes, las fotos sueltas que tenía pegadas dentro del casillero y la droga que Jett había escondido allí sin que ella lo supiera.

Carlos, nunca antes se había drogado. Pasó esa noche, mirando fotos mías, que saco del casillero de Camille, las del anuario y de mi página de Facebook.

Cuando Carlos bajó más tarde esa noche, tambaleándose y con los ojos cansados por mirar mucho rato una pantalla y por lo que se había fumado, busco en la cocina algo para comer y así saciar su feroz apetito. Encontró una tarta de arándanos. A Carlos le llevó unos días y cierta investigación centrada en Logan Mitchell averiguar por qué se había comido la tarta entera de una sola vez.

El aire de mi cielo a menudo olía a mofeta, sólo un poco. Era un olor que siempre me había llamado la atención en la Tierra. Cuando inhalaba, lo sentía a la vez que lo olía. Era el miedo y la fuerza del animal combinados para formar un fuerte y persistente olor almizclado. El cielo de Kelly olía a tabaco puro de primera calidad. El de Dak olía a naranjas.

Me pasé días y noches enteras sentado en la marquesina, observando. Veía cómo Camille se apartaba de mí y se volvía hacia el consuelo de Jett. Al principio, la libertad que tenía yo de ver todo la escuela era emocionante. Observaba al ayudante del entrenador de fútbol dejar anónimamente bombones a la profesora de ciencias, que estaba casada, o a la líder de las animadoras tratando de atraer la atención del chico al que habían expulsado tantas veces de tantas escuelas que hasta él había perdido la cuenta. Observaba cómo el profesor de arte hacía el amor con su novia en el armario del conserje, y cómo el vicerrector miraba amorosamente al ayudante del entrenador de fútbol. Llegué a la conclusión de que ese ayudante era un rompe-corazones en la escuela, incluso más que mi hermano.

Todas las noches, al volver al dúplex, pasaba por debajo de anticuados faroles que había visto una vez en la obra de teatro de nuestra ciudad. Los globos de luz colgaban en un arco hecho de hierro.

Después de observar a Carlos una noche, me encontré a Kelly. La plaza estaba desierta, y las hojas empezaban a arremolinarse más adelante. Me acerque a ella.

"¿Por qué estás temblando?" me preguntó.

Y aunque el aire era húmedo y frío, no podía confesarle la verdadera razón.

"No puedo evitar pensar en mi madre" respondí.

Kelly tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y sonrió.

Me dieron ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla o pedirle que me abrazara, pero en lugar de eso la observé alejarse, vi cómo su vestido rosa con azul desaparecía poco a poco. Necesitaba el cariño de mi mamá, pero Kelly no lo era; no podía mentirme a mí mismo.

Di media vuelta y regresé a la marquesina. Sentí cómo el aire húmedo se enroscaba alrededor de mis piernas y brazos.

La mañana en la que cumplí diez años me había despertado muy temprano. No había nadie más levantado, o eso creí. Bajé la escalera sin hacer ruido y eché un vistazo al comedor, donde supuse que estarían mis regalos. Pero no había nada allí. La mesa estaba igual que el día anterior. Pero cuando me volví, lo vi sobre el escritorio de mi madre. El elegante escritorio cuya superficie siempre estaba despejada. Entre papel de regalo, pero todavía sin envolver, había una cámara fotográfica semi-profesional: lo que yo había pedido rogando, tan convencido estaba de que no me la comprarían que me acerqué a ella y la miré, aun creyendo que era imposible. Era mi primera cámara.

Miré alrededor. No había nadie. A través de las persianas delanteras que mi madre siempre dejaba a medio abrir, "Invitadoras pero discretas", vi al gato de nuestros vecinos, caminando en la calle. Me apresuré a encenderla y lo empecé a seguir.

Seguí sus movimientos pasando de la sala de estar al vestíbulo, y entrando en el estudio del otro lado. Mientras observaba cómo su silueta se alejaba tuve una idea genial: saldría corriendo al patio trasero, desde donde podría observarlo sin restricciones, antes de que subiera a algún árbol.

De modo que salí corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa, y me encontré la puerta de la cocina, que daba hacia el cobertizo, abierta de par en par.

Cuando vi a mi madre, me olvidé por completo del gato. Ojalá pudiera explicarlo mejor, pero nunca la había visto tan quieta, en cierto modo tan ausente. Estaba al otro lado del cobertizo de madera, sentada en una silla plegable de aluminio que miraba al patio trasero. En la mano tenía una taza de café. Esa mañana no se había maquillado.

Relámpago estaba sentado cerca de la pileta para pájaros, jadeando alegremente, pero no se fijó en mí. Yo observaba a mi madre, cuya mirada se prolongaba hasta el infinito. En ese momento no era mi madre, sino alguien diferente. Miré a esa persona a la que nunca había visto como nada más que mi madre, y vi la piel suave y algo morena: suave sin ayuda de cosméticos. Juntos, sus cejas y ojos componían un cuadro. _"Ojos Profundos"_, la llamaba mi padre cuando quería una de sus cerezas cubiertas de chocolate que ella tenía escondidas en el mueble bar como su capricho privado. Y de pronto entendí el nombre, le decía así era porque eran insondables de una manera que me asustaba. Entonces tuve una reacción que no llegó a ser pensamiento desarrollado: antes de que Relámpago me viera y oliera, antes de que se evaporara el rocío que flotaba sobre la hierba y se despertara la madre que había dentro de ella, como hacía todas las mañanas, le tomaría una foto con mi nueva cámara.

Cuando fui a imprimir mis fotos y me entregaron un pesado sobre, vi inmediatamente la diferencia. Sólo había una foto en la que mi madre era Joanna. Era la primera, la que le tome sin que se diera cuenta, antes de que el clic la sobresaltara y se convirtiera en la madre del niño del cumpleaños, dueña del perro feliz, esposa del marido cariñoso y madre de otro niño. Ama de casa. Vendedora de propiedades. Jardinera. Vecina risueña. Los ojos de mi madre eran profundos y dentro de ellos había sensación de vacío. Pensé que tenía toda la vida para comprenderlos, pero ése fue el único día que tuve. Una sola vez la vi como Joanna en la Tierra, y dejé que regresara sin esfuerzo; mi fascinación se había visto contenida por mi deseo de que fuera esa madre y me arropara por las noches como esa madre.

Estaba en la marquesina, pensando en la foto, pensando en mi madre, cuando James se levantó en mitad de la noche y recorrió con sigilo el pasillo. Lo observé como a un ladrón dando vueltas por una casa en una película. Cuando giró el pomo de mi habitación, supe que él iba a entrar, pero ¿qué se proponía hacer allí? Mi territorio privado ya se había convertido en tierra de nadie en el centro de nuestra casa. Mi madre lo había dejado tal cual. Mi cama seguía deshecha, tal como yo la había dejado con la prisa de la mañana de mi muerte. Entre las sábanas estaban mis almohadas, junto con la ropa que había rechazado antes de decidirme por los jeans negros y mi camisa celeste.

James cruzó la suave alfombra, y acarició el pantalón azul y la camisa de cuadros que habían sido rechazados.

Tomó la camisa y, extendiéndolo sobre la cama, lo estiró. Él la acarició. James recorrió el contorno de la bandeja dorada que estaba sobre mi cómoda, llena de chapitas de las elecciones de la escuela y de mis grupos y cantantes favoritos. En esa bandeja yo guardaba un montón de chapitas prendidas a una gigantesca bandera de la Universidad de Indiana, donde había estudiado mi padre. Pensé que iba llevarse algunas, pero no lo hizo. Sólo recorrió con un dedo todo lo que había en la bandeja. Luego vio una esquina blanca que asomaba por debajo del cajón donde estaba mi ropa interior. Tiró de ella.

Era la foto.

Respiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo, boquiabierto y con la foto todavía en la mano. Se sentía como yo antes de la mañana en que tomé la foto, él tampoco había visto nunca a la madre desconocida. Sólo había visto las fotos siguientes. Mi madre con aire cansino pero sonriente. Mi madre con Relámpago junto a la pileta, con el sol traspasándole la bata y el pijama de seda. Pero yo había querido ser la única persona de la casa que supiera que mi madre era también alguien más, alguien misterioso y desconocido para nosotros.

La primera vez que rompí la barrera fue sin querer. Era el 23 de diciembre de 2011. Emily dormía, y mi madre había acompañado a James al dentista. Esa semana habían acordado que todos los días, como familia, dedicarían tiempo a tratar de avanzar. Mi padre se había asignado la tarea de limpiar la habitación de huéspedes del piso de arriba, que hacía tiempo se había convertido en su guarida.

Su padre le había enseñado a construir barcos dentro de botellas. Era algo que a mi madre y a mis hermanos no podía importarles menos, y algo que a mí me entusiasmaba. El estudio estaba lleno de ellos.

Todo el día en la oficina había números. Y por la noche construía los barcos, leía algún libro o solo miraba televisión. Cuando estaba preparado para izar la vela, me llamaba. Para entonces el barco ya estaba pegado al fondo de la botella.

Yo entraba y mi padre me pedía que cerrara la puerta. A menudo, o eso parecía, mi madre nos llamaba para la cena, como si ella tuviera un sexto sentido para las cosas que la excluían. Pero cuando fallaba ese sentido, mi cometido era sostener la botella.

"No te muevas" diría. "Eres mi segundo a bordo."

Con delicadeza, él tiraba de la única cuerda que todavía salía del cuello de la botella y, listo, se izaban todas las velas, desde un simple mástil hasta un clíper.

Teníamos nuestro barco. Mi padre entonces se apresuraba a quemar el extremo del cabo dentro de la botella con una mecha que había calentado previamente sobre la llama de una vela. Si lo hacía mal, el barco se estropearía o, peor aún, las diminutas velas de papel prenderían y de repente, con un enorme rugido, yo tendría en las manos una botella en llamas.

Con el tiempo mi padre construyó un soporte de madera para sustituirme. James y Emily no compartían mi fascinación. Después de tratar de despertar suficiente entusiasmo en los tres, mi padre se rindió y se retiró a su estudio. Los barcos que había dentro de las botellas eran todos iguales, por lo que se refería al resto de la familia.

Pero ese día, mientras ponía orden, me habló.

"Logan, hijo mío, mi pequeño ayudante" dijo, con cariño, él siempre me miro como su pequeño niño, "a ti siempre te gustaron estas cosas."

Lo vi trasladar las botellas con barcos en miniatura de la estantería a su escritorio, colocándolas en hilera. Utilizó una vieja blusa de mi madre que había rasgado en varios trozos para quitar el polvo de los estantes. Debajo de su escritorio había botellas vacías, hileras de ellas, que había guardado para construir nuestros barcos futuros. En el armario había más barcos, los barcos que había construido con su padre, los que había construido él solo y los que habíamos hecho los dos juntos. Algunos eran perfectos, pero las velas se habían vuelto marrones; otros se habían inclinado con los años. Luego estaba el que había estallado en llamas la semana anterior a mi muerte.

Ése fue el primero que rompió.

Quede helado. Él se volvió y vio el resto, todos los años que señalaban y las manos que los habían sostenido. Las de su padre muerto, las de su hijo muerto. Lo observé mientras hacía pedazos los demás. Bautizó las paredes, el escritorio y la silla con la noticia de mi muerte, y se quedó en el centro del cuarto de huéspedes-estudio, rodeado de trozos de cristal. Las botellas, todas ellas, estaban hechas añicos por el suelo, las velas y los barcos desparramados entre ellas. Se quedó parado en medio de las ruinas. Fue entonces cuando, sin saber cómo, yo me revelé. En cada trozo de cristal, en cada esquirla y medialuna proyecté mi cara. Mi padre miró hacia abajo y a su alrededor, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Desorbitada. Sólo fue un segundo, y desaparecí. Él guardó silencio un momento y luego se echó a reír, una risa que le brotó de las entrañas, fuerte y profunda.

Salió del estudio y pasó por delante de las dos puertas que había hasta mi habitación. El pasillo no era muy amplio y mi puerta, como todas las demás, lo bastante hueca para atravesarla de un puñetazo. Estuvo a punto de romper la televisión que había encima de mi cómoda y arrancar con las uñas el papel mural, pero en lugar de eso se dejó caer en mi cama sollozando y estrujó en sus manos las sábanas verdes y blancas.

"¿Papá?" dijo Emily con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Mi padre se volvió, pero no fue capaz de dejar de llorar. Se deslizó hasta el suelo sin soltar las sábanas y abrió los brazos. Tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, cosa que nunca había tenido que hacer, pero Emily se acercó a él.

Mi padre la envolvió dentro de las sábanas, que aun conservaban mi olor. Recordó el día en que habíamos pintado y puesto el papel mural verde. Recordó cuando había colocado los libros sobre medicina en el estante donde guardaba mis libros y cuadernos. Recordó cuando yo llegue a casa, un tiempo después que James.

"Eres muy especial para mí, princesita" dijo mi padre, abrazándola.

Emily se echó hacia atrás y miró la cara arrugada de mi padre, las brillantes manchas de las lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos. Asintió muy seria y besó a mi padre en la mejilla. Algo tan divino que nadie en el cielo podría haberlo inventado: la preocupación de un niño por un adulto.

Mi padre cubrió los hombros de Emily con las sábanas y recordó las veces que yo me había caído de la cama a la alfombra sin despertarme, cuando tenia la edad de mi hermana.

Sentado en el escritorio su estudio, leyendo un libro, le sobresaltaba el ruido de mi cuerpo al aterrizar. Se levantaba y recorría la corta distancia hasta mi cuarto. Le gustaba verme tan profundamente dormido, ajeno a las pesadillas o incluso al duro suelo de madera. En aquellos momentos juraba que sus hijos serían reyes o gobernantes o pintores o médicos o cantantes, lo que soñaran ser.

Unos meses antes de mi muerte me había encontrado así, pero conmigo entre las sábanas estaba Emily en pijama, acurrucada con su osito contra mi espalda, chupándose el dedo, soñolienta. En ese instante mi padre experimentó la primera señal de la triste y extraña mortalidad de ser padre. Había traído al mundo tres hijos, y la cifra lo tranquilizó. No importaba lo que le ocurriera a él o a Joanna, ellos se tendrían los unos a los otros. En ese sentido, el linaje que había comenzado le pareció inmortal, como un resistente filamento de acero que se ensartaba en el futuro y se prolongaba, independientemente de dónde cayera él.

Aun en la profunda vejez.

A partir de ahora encontraría a Logan dentro de su hija menor. Daría ese amor a los vivos. Se lo repitió a sí mismo, habló en voz alta dentro de su cabeza, pero mi presencia parecía tirar de él, arrastrarlo hacia atrás, atrás, atrás. Miró fijamente a la niña que tenía en los brazos. _"¿Quién eres?_ —se sorprendió preguntándose—._ ¿De dónde has salido?"._

Observé a mi hermana y a mi padre. La verdad era muy distinta de lo que nos enseñaban en la escuela. La verdad era que la línea divisoria entre los vivos y los muertos podía ser, por lo visto, turbia y borrosa.

* * *

**Dejen algún review, me gustaría saber que opinan. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola!, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

En las horas que siguieron a mi asesinato, mientras mi madre hacía llamadas telefónicas, mi hermano intentaba contactarse conmigo y mi padre empezaba a ir de puerta en puerta por el vecindario buscándome, el señor Marshall destruyó la madriguera del campo de trigo y se llevó los trozos de mi cuerpo en un saco. Pasó a dos casas de distancia de donde estaba mi padre hablando con la señora Tinkler y siguió el estrecho sendero que dividía las propiedades con dos hileras de arbustos, que estaban uno enfrente del otro, el boj de los Slide y las varas de oro de los Taylor. Rozó con el cuerpo las robustas hojas verdes al pasar, dejando atrás rastros de mí, olores que el perro de los Tinkler más tarde rastrearía hasta dar con mi codo, olores que el aguanieve y la lluvia de los tres días siguientes borrarían antes de que los perros policía tuvieran ocasión de pensar en ello siquiera. Me llevó a su casa y lo esperé mientras él entraba a lavarse.

Cuando la casa cambió de dueños, los nuevos propietarios se quejaron de la mancha oscura que había en el suelo del garaje. Al mostrar la casa a posibles compradores, la agente inmobiliaria explicaba que era una mancha de aceite, pero era yo, que había goteado del saco del señor Marshall y me había derramado por el cemento. La primera de mis señales secretas al mundo.

Tardaría un tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que sin duda ya habrán deducido, que yo no era la primera persona a la que él había matado. Supo cómo debía sacar mi cuerpo del campo. Ya había observado la meteorología y como debía matar con un nivel de precipitación ni demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo, porque así dejaría a la policía sin pruebas. Pero no era tan meticuloso como la policía quería creer. Se le cayó mi codo, utilizó un saco de tela para llevar mi cuerpo ensangrentado, y si alguien, quien fuera, hubiera estado observando, tal vez le habría parecido raro ver a su vecino caminar entre dos propiedades por un paso que era demasiado estrecho hasta para los niños que se divertían imaginando que los arbustos eran una guarida. Mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con el agua caliente en su baño de barrio residencial, uno con la misma distribución que el que compartíamos James, Emily y yo, sus movimientos fueron lentos, no ansiosos. Notaba cómo le invadía la calma. Dejó apagada la luz del baño y sintió cómo el agua caliente lo relajaba, y entonces pensó en mí. Mi gritos amortiguados en su oído. Mi delicioso gemido de angustia al morir. La maravillosa carne blanca que nunca había visto el sol, y que se había abierto tan limpiamente bajo la hoja de su cuchillo. Se estremeció bajo el agua caliente, fue un placer hormigueante. Me había metido en el saco de tela impermeabilizado y arrojado con todos los objetos que tenía en el estante hecho de tierra, mi celular, también su libro de poemas, y por último, el cuchillo ensangrentado. Esos objetos daban vueltas con mis rodillas y con los dedos de mis manos y mis pies, pero él se acordó de sacarlos del saco esa noche, antes de que mi sangre se volviera demasiado pegajosa. Rescato los poemas y el cuchillo. De mi mochila cayeron la libreta de apuntes y el libro, sin que se percatara. Se la llevo en el hombro.

En mis veladas musicales había toda clase de perros. Y algunos, los que más me gustaban, levantaban la cabeza cuando olfateaban algo interesante en el aire.

Si el olor era lo bastante fuerte y no conseguían identificarlo enseguida, o si, como podía ocurrir, sabían exactamente qué era, sus cabezas entonaban: "Mmm... bistec crudo", lo rastreaban hasta dar con la fuente. Y frente a la fuente del olor en sí, la verdadera historia, decidían qué hacer. Así era como funcionaban. No renunciaban a su deseo de averiguar de qué se trataba sólo porque el olor era desagradable o su fuente peligrosa. Lo buscaban por todas partes. Lo mismo que yo.

El señor Marshall llevó el saco anaranjado con mis restos a una profunda grieta que había a doce kilómetros de nuestro vecindario, una zona que hasta hacía poco había estado desierta salvo por las vías del tren y un taller de reparación de autos y motos cercano. Sentado al volante, puso una emisora de radio que durante el mes de diciembre sonaban en su mayoría villancicos. Silbó dentro de su enorme camioneta y se alegró. Tarta de manzana, hamburguesa con queso, helado y café. Se sentía saciado. Cada vez era mejor, sin utilizar nunca un viejo patrón que lo aburriría, sino convirtiendo cada asesinato en una sorpresa para él, un regalo.

Dentro de la camioneta el aire era frío y como quebradizo. Yo veía el vaho cuando él exhalaba.

Condujo por la estrecha carretera que pasaba entre dos viejos polígonos industriales zigzagueó al pasar por un bache particularmente hondo, y la caja dentro de la cual estaba el saco con mi cuerpo se golpeó contra el neumático de repuesto, resquebrajando el plástico.

"Maldita sea" dijo el señor Marshall. Pero se puso de nuevo a silbar sin detenerse.

Recuerdo haber recorrido un día esa carretera con mi padre al volante, yo de copiloto y Emily sentada en su silla de seguridad.

Mi padre nos había preguntado si queríamos ver desaparecer una nevera.

"¡La tierra se la tragará!" dijo, poniéndose el gorro y los guantes de cuero oscuro que mi abuelo le había heredado.

(Para la navidad de 2011 mi madre me había comprado unos guantes. James se quedo con ellos, pero él sabía que eran míos. Los dejó en el borde del campo de trigo un día al volver de la escuela).

"¿La tierra tiene boca?" preguntó Emily.

"Una gran boca redonda sin labios" respondió mi padre, antes de subir al auto.

Mi padre me había explicado que había una mina subterránea abandonada y que se había derrumbado creando un pozo profundo.

De modo que cuando vi que el señor Marshall me llevaba a la sima solo pude pensar en lo listo que era. Había metido el saco en una caja metálica, colocándome en el centro de todo ese peso.

Era tarde cuando llegó, y dejó la caja dentro de su camioneta mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Flanagan, que vivían en la propiedad donde estaba la sima. Los Flanagan se ganaban la vida cobrando a la gente para tirar en ella sus electrodomésticos.

El señor Marshall llamó a la puerta de la pequeña casa blanca y una mujer acudió a abrir. El olor a pavo que salió de la parte trasera de la casa llenó mi cielo y las fosas nasales del señor Marshall.

"Buenas tardes, señor" dijo la señora Flanagan. "¿Trae algo?"

"Lo tengo en mi camioneta" respondió él. "Tengo un billete de cincuenta dólares preparado."

"¿Qué hay dentro, un cadáver?" bromeó ella.

Era lo último que tenía en la mente. Vivía en una casa bien calefaccionada, aunque pequeña. Y tenía un marido que siempre estaba en casa arreglando cosas y era amable con ella porque nunca había tenido que trabajar, y un hijo que todavía era lo bastante pequeño para creer que su madre lo era todo en el mundo.

El señor Marshall sonrió, pero al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, yo desvié la mirada.

"La vieja caja fuerte de mi padre, que por fin decidí traer" dijo. "Llevo años queriendo hacerlo. Nadie se acuerda de la combinación."

"¿Hay algo dentro?" preguntó ella.

"Solo aire." Contesto

"Adelante, entonces. ¿Lo ayudamos?"

"Se lo agradecería" dijo él.

Los Flanagan no sospecharon ni por un momento que al chico sobre al que iban a leer en los próximos meses en los periódicos y ver en la noticias; "Desaparecido, posible muerte violenta"; "Perro del vecindario encuentra un codo"; "Adolescente de dieciséis años, presuntamente asesinado en el campo de trigo Stolfuz"; "Advertencia a las demás jóvenes"; "El ayuntamiento recalifica los terrenos colindantes con la escuela"; "James Mitchell, hermano del joven fallecido, pronuncia un discurso de despedida". Estaba en la caja metálica de color gris que un hombre solitario había traído una noche y pagado cincuenta dólares para tirarla.

Al regresar a su camioneta, el señor Marshall metió las manos en los bolsillos. En uno de ellos estaba mi relicario de plata. No recordaba habérmelo quitado del cuello. No recordaba haberlo guardado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones limpios. La carnosa yema de su dedo índice palpó el metal plateado y liso, al abrirlo encontró la fotografía de mi familia, en un lado, y del otro una mía de cuando tenía catorce años. Al bajar por la carretera se detuvo junto a la berma, se comió un sándwich que se había preparado un poco antes ese día y condujo hasta un polígono industrial que estaban construyendo. Con mucho cuidado vio si había algún guardia, vigilando. Estaciono la camioneta detrás de una letrina portátil, casi sin hacer ruido. Tenía una excusa preparada en el caso probable de que necesitara una.

Era en ese período inmediatamente posterior a mi asesinato en el que yo pensaba en el señor Marshall, y en cómo vagó por las lodosas excavaciones. El cielo de la Tierra estaba azul oscuro esa noche, y en esa zona abierta el señor Marshall alcanzaba a ver kilómetros a lo lejos. Yo preferí quedarme con él, contemplar con él los kilómetros que tenía ante sí. Quería ir a donde él fuera. Había dejado de nevar y soplaba el viento. Se adentró en lo que su instinto de albañil le dijo que no tardaría en ser un estanque artificial y se quedó allí parado, palpando mi relicario por última vez. Le gustaba mi fotografía, apreciando al niño que yo era cuando me la tomaron, de modo que quebró en dos mi relicario y guardo el lado donde salía mi foto.

Arrojó lo que quedaba del relicario al estanque artificial, donde no iban a tardar en construir.

Dos días después de Navidad, vi al señor Marshall ver un documental sobre los pueblos dogon y bambara de Malí, leyó libros para complementar información. Observé cómo se le encendía una bombilla mientras leía sobre la tela y las cuerdas que utilizaban para construir refugios.

Decidió que quería volver a construir algo, experimentar como había hecho con la madriguera, y se decidió por una tienda ceremonial como la que describía unos de sus libro.

Reuniría los sencillos materiales y la montaría en unas pocas horas en el patio trasero.

Después de haber hecho añicos todas sus botellas, mi padre lo encontró allí. Afuera hacía frío, pero el señor Marshall sólo llevaba una camisa fina de algodón. Había cumplido los cuarenta y cinco ese año y ocupaba sus lentes de contacto.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó mi padre.

A pesar de las enfermedades cardíacas que habían padecido los hombres Mitchell, mi padre era robusto. Era más corpulento que el señor Marshall, de modo que cuando rodeó la parte delantera de la casa de tejas verdes y entró en el patio trasero, y lo vio levantar lo que parecían postes de una portería de fútbol, se le veía fuerte y capaz. Iba como flotando después de haberme visto en los cristales rotos. Lo vi cruzar el césped con tranquilidad, como los chicos cuando van a la escuela. Se detuvo cuando le faltaba poco para tocar con la mano el árbol de saúco del señor Marshall.

"¿Qué es eso?" volvió a preguntar.

El señor Marshall y se detuvo el tiempo justo para mirarlo y volvió de nuevo a lo que lo ocupaba.

"Una tienda."

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Señor Mitchell" dijo, "siento mucho lo ocurrido."

Irguiéndose, mi padre respondió con la palabra de rigor:

"Gracias." Era como una roca estancada en su garganta.

Siguió un momento de silencio, y entonces él, al darse cuenta de que mi padre no tenía intención de marcharse, le preguntó si quería ayudarlo.

Así fue como, desde el cielo, vi a mi padre construir una tienda con el hombre que me había matado.

Mi padre no aprendió gran cosa. Aprendió a atar piezas arqueadas a postes con dientes y a colocar entre esas piezas varas más flexibles para formar semiarcos en el otro sentido. Aprendió a juntar los extremos de esas varas y a atarlas a los travesaños. Se enteró de que lo hacía porque el señor Marshall había viendo un documental sobre la tribu imezzureg y había querido reproducir exactamente una de sus tiendas. Se quedó allí de pie, reafirmado en la opinión del vecindario de que era un hombre raro. De momento, eso fue todo.

Pero cuando estuvo acabada la estructura, un trabajo de una hora, el señor Marshall, entró en su casa sin dar ninguna explicación. Mi padre supuso que era un descanso, que el señor Marshall había entrado para hacerse un café.

Se equivocó. Él había entrado en la casa y subido la escalera para comprobar si el cuchillo que había dejado en la mesa de noche de su cuarto seguía allí. En ella también tenía el bloc donde a menudo, en mitad de la noche, dibujaba los diseños que veía en sueños. Miró dentro de una bolsa de papel arrugado de la tienda de comestibles. Mi sangre se había ennegrecido a lo largo del filo. Recordaba lo que había hecho en la madriguera.

Afuera había comenzado a nevar. Era la primera vez que nevaba desde mi muerte, y mi padre no lo pasó por alto.

"Puedo oírte, pequeño" me dijo aunque yo no hablara. "¿Qué pasa?"

Me concentré mucho en el geranio seco que él tenía en su línea de visión.

Pensé en que si lograba que floreciera él tendría su respuesta. En mi cielo floreció. En mi cielo los pétalos de geranio se arremolinaron hasta mi cintura. En la Tierra no pasó nada.

Pero a través de la nieve advertí lo siguiente: mi padre miraba la casa verde con otros ojos. Había empezado a hacerse preguntas.

Dentro, el señor Marshall se había puesto una gruesa camisa de franela, pero en lo primero que se fijó mi padre fue en lo que llevaba en los brazos: un montón de lo que parecían sábanas de algodón blancas.

"¿Para qué son?" preguntó mi padre. De pronto no podía dejar de ver mi cara.

"Están impermeabilizadas" respondió él.

Al pasarle unas cuantas a mi padre, le rozó los dedos con el dorso de su mano. Sintió una especie de electroshock.

"Usted sabe algo" dijo mi padre.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, pero no hablaron.

Trabajaron juntos mientras nevaba, muy poco. Y al moverse, mi padre experimentó una oleada de adrenalina. Reflexionó sobre lo que sabía. ¿Habían preguntado a ese hombre dónde estaba el día que yo desaparecí? ¿Había visto alguien a ese hombre en el campo de trigo? Sabía que habían interrogado a sus vecinos. De manera metódica, la policía había ido de puerta en puerta.

Mi padre y el señor Marshall extendieron las sábanas sobre el arco abovedado y las sujetaron a lo largo del cuadrado formado por los travesaños que unían los postes en forma de horquilla. Luego colgaron el resto de las sábanas de esos travesaños de modo que los extremos rozaran el suelo.

Cuando terminaron, la nieve se había asentado poco a poco en los arcos cubiertos. Se coló por los agujeros de la camisa de mi padre y formó un montoncito en la parte superior de su cinturón. Suspiré. Me di cuenta de que nunca más saldría corriendo con Relámpago a jugar con la nieve, y que James no me empujaría en un trineo, nunca enseñaría a mi hermana pequeña a hacer bolas compactas de nieve. Estaba solo en un mar de pétalos brillantes.

En la Tierra los copos de nieve caían con delicadeza e inocencia, como una cortina.

Dentro de la tienda, el señor Marshall pensó en la novia virgen que un miembro de los imezzureg traería a lomos de un camello. Cuando mi padre se le acercó, el señor Marshall levantó la mano con la palma hacia él.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo. "¿Por qué no se va a casa?"

Había llegado el momento de que mi padre dijera algo. Pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

"Logan" susurró, y la segunda sílaba salió disparada con odio hacía él.

"Acabamos de construir una tienda juntos" dijo él. "Los vecinos nos han visto. Ahora somos amigos."

"Usted sabe algo" repitió mi padre.

"Váyase a casa." No puedo ayudarlo.

El señor Marshall no sonrió ni dio un paso hacia delante. Se retiró en la tienda nupcial y dejó caer la última sábana de algodón blanco con sus iniciales.

* * *

**¿Les gusto o no? Dejen reviews :)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, se lo agradezco mucho.**

**Aquí les dejos el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

Una parte de mí deseaba una rápida venganza, quería que mi padre se convirtiera en el hombre que nunca había sido, un hombre violento cuando se enfurecía. Eso es lo que ves en las películas o series de televisión, lo que lees que pasa en los libros. Un hombre corriente toma una pistola o un cuchillo, y acecha al asesino que ha matado a su familia; toma la justicia con sus propias manos. Cómo era en realidad: todos los días se levantaba y, antes de desperezarse, era el de siempre. Pero en cuanto su conciencia se despertaba, era como si se filtrara un veneno. Al principio no podía siquiera levantarse de la cama.

Se quedaba allí, tumbado bajo un gran peso. Pero luego sólo podía salvarlo el movimiento, y se movía sin parar. Sin embargo, ningún movimiento bastaba para acallar su sentimiento de culpabilidad, la mano de Dios que lo aplastaba diciendo:

"No estabas allí cuando tu hijo te necesitaba".

Cuando mi padre fue a casa del señor Marshall, dejó a mi madre durmiendo en el sofá. Cuando volvió ya no estaba allí. La llamó, pronunció tres veces su nombre, lo pronunció como si no quisiera que apareciera, luego subió la escalera hasta su guarida para anotar en una pequeña libreta de espiral: "¿Borracho? Emborráchalo. Tal vez sea un charlatán". A continuación escribió: "Creo que Logan me observa". Yo estaba eufórico en el cielo. Abracé a Dak, abracé a Kelly. Mi padre lo sabía, pensé.

Luego James cerró de golpe la puerta que daba hacia la calle, haciendo más ruido de lo habitual, y mi padre se alegró del ruido. Le asustaba ir más lejos en sus notas. El portazo le recordó la tarde tan extraña que había pasado y lo trajo de vuelta al presente, a la actividad, donde necesitaba estar para no ahogarse. Yo lo comprendí: no digo que no me molestara, que no me recordara las veces que, sentado en la mesa del comedor, había tenido que oír a James contar a mis padres lo bien que había salido el en clases, o cómo iban a recomendarlo para la un buen conservatorio de música, pero James vivía, y los vivos también merecían atención.

Subió pisando fuerte la escalera, y sus botas golpearon la madera de pino e hicieron estremecer la casa.

Es posible que yo tuviera celos de la atención que le brindaba mi padre, pero respetaba cómo llevaba la situación. De todos los miembros de la familia, James era el único que tenía que lidiar con lo que Kelly llamaba el "_Síndrome del Muerto Andante_": cuando otros ven a la persona muerta y no te ven a ti.

Cuando la gente miraba a James, hasta mis padres me veían a mí. Él evitaba los espejos, cuando antes de mi muerte no podía salir de casa sin uno y ahora se duchaba en la oscuridad.

Dejaba la luz del baño apagada y se acercaba a tientas al perchero de las toallas. A oscuras se sentía a salvo, mientras de las baldosas que la rodeaban seguía elevándose el húmedo vaho de la ducha. Tanto si la casa estaba silenciosa como si oía murmullos abajo, sabía que nadie lo molestaría. Era entonces cuando pensaba en mí, y lo hacía de dos maneras: o pensaba en Logan, sólo esa palabra, y lloraba, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas ya húmedas, sabiendo que nadie lo veía, nadie cuantificaría esa peligrosa sustancia como dolor, o bien me imaginaba corriendo, me imaginaba escapando, me imaginaba atrapado y forcejeando hasta zafarme. Contenía la incesante pregunta: "¿Dónde está Logan ahora?". Pensaba que era un pésimo hermano mayor.

Mi padre oyó a James al entrar en su cuarto. ¡Bang!, la puerta se cerró con un portazo. ¡Pum!, los libros cayeron al suelo. ¡Crac!, él se arrojó sobre la cama. Se quitó las botas, bum, bum, y las dejó caer al suelo. Unos minutos después él estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"James" dijo llamando con los nudillos.

No hubo respuesta.

"James, ¿puedo entrar?"

"Vete" llegó la respuesta cortante.

"Vamos, campeón" suplicó él.

"No me llames así, no soy un niño" contestó del otro lado, molesto. "¡Vete!"

"James" dijo mi padre tomando aire, "¿por qué no me dejas entrar?" Preguntó.

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta del dormitorio. La madera estaba fría al tacto y por un segundo olvidó las palpitaciones de sus sienes, la sospecha que tenía ahora y que no cesaba de repetirse: "Marshall, Marshall, Marshall".

En calcetines, James se acercó a la puerta sin hacer ruido. La abrió mientras nuestro padre retrocedía y ponía una cara que esperaba que dijera: "No huyas".

"¿Qué?" dijo él. Tenía una expresión tensa, con aire retador "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero saber cómo estás" dijo él.

Pensó en la cortina que había caído entre él y el señor Marshall, en cómo éste había escapado de una captura segura, de una bonita acusación. Su familia salía a la calle y pasaba por delante de la casa de tejas verdes del señor Marshall para ir a la escuela. Para que volviera a llegarle la sangre al corazón necesitaba a su hijo.

"Quiero estar solo" dijo James. "¿No está claro?"

"Estoy aquí si me necesitas" dijo él.

"Papá" dijo mi hermano, haciendo un trato por él, "prefiero afrontarlo yo solo."

¿Qué podía hacer él con esa respuesta? Podría haber roto el código y decir "Pues yo no, yo no puedo, no me obligues a hacerlo", pero se quedó allí un segundo y emprendió la retirada.

"Lo comprendo" dijo al principio, aunque no era cierto.

Mi hermano entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, se arrojo sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Como lo había estado haciendo desde que se enteró de mi muerte.

Luego de eso seguí a mi padre, yo quería levantarlo del suelo. El rescate al revés. Hijo a padre diciendo: "No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. No dejaré que te hagan daño".

En lugar de eso observé cómo se iba a llamar por teléfono a Dan Swett.

Los primeros días, la policía no se mostró interesada. Los casos de chicos desaparecidos eran muy frecuentes. Pero al ir encontrando evidencia de un horrible crimen, en el que yo fui la victima, y no seguir el patrón común de la mayoría de los adolescentes, se mostraron reverentes con mi familia

Pero aun sin pistas sobre dónde estaba mi cuerpo o algún rastro biológico de quién me había matado, la policía se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Había una ventana en el tiempo gracias a la cual solían encontrarse pruebas físicas: la ventana cada vez era más pequeña.

"No quiero parecer irracional, detective Swett" dijo mi padre.

"Por favor, llámeme Dan"

En la orilla de la pantalla de su computador estaba mi foto del anuario de la escuela, que Dan Swett había conseguido de mi madre. Antes de que nadie lo expresara en palabras, él sabía que yo estaba muerto.

"Estoy seguro de que hay un hombre en el vecindario que sabe algo" dijo mi padre.

Miraba por la ventana de su estudio del piso de arriba, se podía ver a lo lejos una parte del campo de trigo. El dueño del campo había dicho a la prensa que no iba a cultivar por momento.

"¿Quién es y qué le ha llevado a creer algo así?" preguntó Dan Swett.

Escogió un lápiz pequeño, grueso y mordisqueado de la bandeja metálica del cajón de su escritorio.

Mi padre le habló de la tienda, de cómo el señor Marshall le había dicho que se marchara a casa, y de lo raro que creía el vecindario que era el señor Marshall, sin un empleo fijo, sin pareja, sin hijos, sin amigos.

"Lo investigaré" dijo Dan Swett, porque era su deber. Era el papel que le había tocado. Pero la información que le había dado mi padre apenas era un punto de partida. "No hable con nadie sobre esto, ni vuelva a acercarse a él" advirtió.

Cuando mi padre colgó sintió una extraña sensación de vacío. Agotado, abrió la puerta de su estudio y la cerró sin hacer ruido detrás de él. En el pasillo, por segunda vez, llamó a mi madre:

"Joanna."

Ella estaba en el baño del piso de abajo, comiendo a escondidas los macarrones de almendras que la compañía de mi padre siempre nos enviaba para Navidad. Los comía con avidez; eran como soles reventando en su boca. El verano que estuvo embarazada de mí no se quitó de encima un vestido premamá a cuadros, negándose a gastar dinero en otro, y comió todo lo que quiso, frotándose la barriga y diciendo "Gracias, bebé."

Alguien llamó con pequeños golpes en la parte inferior de la puerta.

"¿Mamá?"

Ella volvió a esconder los macarrones en el botiquín, tragando los que ya tenía en la boca.

"¿Mamá?" repitió Emily, con cansancio. "¡Mamaaaaaá!"

Ella no hizo caso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, mi hermana pequeña se aferró a sus rodillas y apretó la cara contra sus muslos.

Al oír movimiento, mi padre fue a reunirse con mi madre en la cocina. Juntos se consolaron ocupándose de Emily.

"¿Dónde está Logan?" preguntó Emily mientras mi padre preparaba emparedados de crema de maní.

Preparó tres: uno para él, una para mi madre y otra para su hija de tres años.

Emily se había acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y James, que la ausencia de cualquiera de nosotros dos la notaba enseguida.

"¿Guardaste tus muñecas?" dijo mi padre, preguntándose por qué se empeñaba en eludir el tema con la única persona que lo abordaba de frente.

"¿Qué le pasa a mamá?" preguntó Emily.

Juntos observaron a mi madre, que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

"¿Te gustaría ir a la granja infantil esta semana?" preguntó mi padre.

Se odiaba por ello. Odiaba el soborno y la burla, el engaño. Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a su hija que su hermano podía estar descuartizado en alguna parte?

Pero Emily oyó la palabra granja y todo lo que eso significaba, que para ella era sobre todo ¡Ponis!, y emprendió el serpenteante camino de olvidar un día más. La sombra de los años no era tan grande sobre su cuerpecito. Sabía que yo me había ido, pero cuando la gente se iba siempre volvía.

Cuando Dan Swett había ido de puerta en puerta por el vecindario, en casa de Alfred Marshall no había averiguado nada singular. El señor Marshall era un hombre solo, según dijo, que había tenido intención de venirse a vivir allí con su novia. Ésta había muerto poco antes de la mudanza. Él construía casas de muñecas para tiendas especializadas y era muy reservado. Era lo único que sabía la gente. Aunque no habían florecido precisamente las amistades a su alrededor, las simpatías del vecindario siempre habían estado con él. Cada casa de dos plantas encerraba una historia. Para Dan Swett sobre todo, la de Alfred Marshall parecía convincente.

No, dijo Marshall, no conocía bien a los Mitchell. Había visto a los niños. Todo el mundo sabía quién tenía hijos y quién no, comentó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda.

"Ves juguetes en el jardín, hay fiestas los fines de semana. En general Hay más ruido en las casas" observó con voz entrecortada.

"Tengo entendido que ha tenido recientemente una conversación con el señor Mitchell" dijo Dan en su segundo viaje a la casa verde oscura.

"Sí, ¿hay algún problema?" preguntó el señor Marshall.

Miró a Dan con los ojos entornados, pero luego tuvo que hacer una pausa. "Deje que vaya por las gafas" dijo. "Estaba investigando sobre un segundo imperio."

"¿Un segundo imperio?" preguntó Dan.

"Ahora que se han acabado mis pedidos de Navidad, puedo experimentar" explicó él.

Dan lo siguió a la parte trasera, donde había una mesa de comedor colocada contra una pared. Encima había amontonados lo que parecían ser paneles de madera en miniatura.

"_Un poco raro_ —pensó Swett—, _pero eso no lo convierte en un asesino."_

El señor Marshall tomo las gafas y al instante se animó.

"Sí, el señor Mitchell estaba dando uno de sus paseos y me ayudó a construir la tienda nupcial." explicó

"¿Tienda nupcial?"

"Es algo que construyo todos los años para Amelia" dijo. "Mi prometida que murió."

Dan tuvo la impresión de estar entrometiéndose en los rituales privados de ese hombre.

"Entiendo" dijo.

"Lamento muchísimo lo que le ha pasado a ese niño" dijo el señor Marshall. "He tratado de decírselo al señor Mitchell. Pero sé por experiencia que nada tiene sentido en momentos como ésos."

"Entonces, ¿todos los años levanta esa tienda?" preguntó Dan.

Eso era algo que los vecinos podrían confirmar.

"Otros años lo hacía dentro de casa, pero este año he tratado de hacerlo fuera. Nos conocimos en invierno. Pensé que aguantaría hasta que se ponga a nevar en serio."

"¿Dónde, dentro?"

"En el sótano. Puedo enseñárselo si quiere. Tengo todas las cosas de Amelia allá abajo."

Pero Dan no insistió.

"Ya me he entrometido demasiado" dijo. "Sólo quería comprobar una segunda vez el vecindario."

"¿Cómo va la investigación?" preguntó el señor Marshall. "¿Han averiguado algo?"

A Dan no le gustaban esa clase de preguntas, aunque suponía que era un derecho que tenía la gente cuyas vidas invadía.

"A veces creo que las pistas llegan en el momento adecuado" dijo. "Si quieren que las encontremos, claro está."

Era una respuesta críptica, algo así como un dicho de Confucio, pero funcionaba con casi todos los civiles.

Al retirarse de la casa verde, Dan tuvo la sensación de que era sincero.

"Le falta un tornillo, desde luego" dijo Dan cuando llamó mi padre, "pero no tengo nada contra él."

"¿Qué le dijo de la tienda?"

"Que la construyó para Amelia, su prometida."

"Recuerdo que la señora Taylor le dijo a Joanna que estuvo casado y su mujer se llamaba Stephanie" —dijo mi padre.

Dan comprobó sus notas.

"No, Amelia. Y solo fue su prometida. Lo anoté."

Mi padre se mostró incrédulo. ¿De dónde había sacado él si no el nombre de Stephanie? Estaba seguro de haberlo oído él también, pero hacía años, en una fiesta del vecindario donde los nombres de los niños y de las esposas habían volado como confeti entre las anécdotas que contaba la gente para establecer relaciones de buena vecindad, y las presentaciones habían sido demasiado vagas para recordarlas al día siguiente.

Sí recordaba que el señor Marshall no había asistido a la fiesta. Nunca había asistido a ninguna. Eso lo hacía raro a los ojos de muchos vecinos, pero no a los ojos de mi padre, que nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo en esos forzados esfuerzos de cordialidad.

Mi padre escribió en su cuaderno "¿Amelia?", y a continuación "¿Stephanie?". Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a confeccionar una lista de sus victimas.

El día de Navidad mi familia se habría sentido más a gusto en el cielo. En el cielo no se prestaba mucha atención a la Navidad. Algunos se vestían de blanco y fingían ser copos de nieve, pero eso era todo.

Esa Navidad, James se decidió a intentar hacer algo que tenía planeado desde principios del semestre, salió de casa con un pequeño regalo y pidió prestado el auto de papá, dijo que llegaría antes de que oscureciera y emprendió rumbo hacía su destino. Mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo pero accedió de todas formas.

Mi hermana estaba en la sala de estar con sus juguetes. Los días anteriores las luces del árbol permanecieron apagadas. Sólo ardió la vela que mi padre tenía en la ventana de su estudio. La encendía en cuanto anochecía, pero mi madre y mis hermanos habían dejado de salir a partir de las cinco de la tarde. Sólo la veía yo.

En vacaciones James se vio obligado a hacer acto de presencia en la sala de estar y jugaba con mi padre _Monopoly_, pasando por alto las casillas más crueles por el bien de ambos. No había impuesto de lujo y no hacían caso de las cartas de mala suerte. Aquel día James salió y él solo quedo con mi madre y mi hermana.

Cuando James se despidió, mi padre se quedó mirando fijamente el viejo zapato que estaba colocado de lado en la caja. Me habría gustado levantarlo y hacerlo pasar por las casillas, Emily abrazo cariñosamente a James y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba mi madre y preguntó, como hacía al menos una vez al día:

"¿Dónde está Logan?"

Mi madre la miro incomoda, sin saber que responder.

"Emily" llamó mi padre desde la sala, "ven a jugar al_ Monopoly_ conmigo."

A mi hermana nunca le habían invitado a jugar al _Monopoly_. Todo el mundo decía que era demasiado pequeña, pero ésa era la magia de la Navidad. Fue corriendo a la sala de estar, y mi padre la levantó y la sentó en sus rodillas.

"¿Ves este zapato?" dijo mi padre.

Emily asintió.

"Quiero que escuches bien todo lo que voy a decirte sobre él, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Logan?" preguntó mi hermana, relacionando por alguna razón las dos cosas.

"Sí, voy a decirte dónde está Logan."

Yo me conmoví en el cielo.

"Este zapato es la ficha con que jugaba Logan" dijo. "Yo juego con el auto y a veces con la carretilla. James juega con el cañón, y cuando tu madre juega, escoge la plancha."

"¿Eso es un perro?" Preguntó Emily

"Sí, es _Scottie"._

"¡Para mí!"

"Muy bien" dijo mi padre. Se mostraba paciente. Había encontrado una manera para explicarlo. Tenía a su hija en el regazo y, mientras hablaba, sentía el menudo cuerpo de Emily sobre sus rodillas, su peso humano, tibio y vivo. Le reconfortaba. "Entonces, de ahora en adelante _Scottie_ será tu ficha. ¿Cuál hemos dicho que es la pieza de Logan?"

"El zapato" dijo Emily.

"Bien, y yo soy el auto, James el cañón y tu madre la plancha."

Mi padre se concentró mucho.

"Ahora vamos a poner todas las piezas sobre el tablero, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, hazlo tú.

Emily tomó un puñado de fichas y luego otro, hasta que todas estuvieron colocadas entre las cartas de la suerte y las de la caja de comunidad.

"Digamos que las demás fichas son nuestros amigos." Continúo él

"¿Como Kathy?"

"Exacto, tu amiga Kathy será el sombrero. Y el tablero es el mundo. Ahora bien, si yo te dijera que, cuando tiro los dados, me quitan una de las fichas, ¿qué significa eso?"

"¿Que no pueden seguir jugando?"

"Exacto."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emily.

Levantó la vista hacia nuestro padre, que vaciló.

"¿Por qué?" repitió mi hermana.

Mi padre no quería decir "Porque la vida es injusta", ni "Porque así son las cosas". Quería decir algo ingenioso, algo que explicara qué es la muerte a una niña de tres años. Puso una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Emily.

"Logan está muerto" dijo, incapaz de hacerlo encajar en las reglas del juego. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Emily le tomó la mano y cubrió el zapato con ella. Levantó la mirada para ver si era la respuesta adecuada.

Mi padre asintió.

"No vas a volver a ver a Logan, cariño. Ninguno de nosotros va a hacerlo." Y comenzó a llorar.

Emily lo miró a los ojos, sin comprenderlo del todo.

Guardó el zapato en el ultimo cajón de su cómoda, hasta que un día desapareció de allí y, por mucho que lo buscó, no logró dar con él.

Quise acompañar a James en el auto, me causaba curiosidad. Yo era el fantasma a bordo. Él estaba concentrado en el camino, llegamos a un barrio alejado y por lo que note nuevo. Se estacionó frente a una casa de color celeste, se acercó y toco el timbre, estaba nervioso.

Salió rápidamente una chica, castaña, con un estilo rockero a abrir la puerta. Lucy Stone, era la chica nueva de la escuela, y sus padres miraban curiosos lo que ocurría en la puerta.

"Feliz Navidad, Lucy" le dijo a ella, y le tendió una cajita envuelta en papel azul.

"James" contestó sorprendida.

Lucy le sonrió nerviosa. Se esforzaba por dejar a todos fuera, a todos, pero James le hacía gracia. Él le gustaba y había venido a verla el día de Navidad, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

"Me enteré de que estás entre los talentosos" dijo él, porque nadie hablaba, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso ante una chica. "Yo también."

La madre de Lucy reaccionó y encendió el piloto automático de anfitriona.

"¿Quieres pasar y sentarte?" logró decir. "Tengo ponche de huevo en la cocina."

"Me encantaría" dijo James, y para sorpresa de Lucy y mía, ofreció su brazo para llevarla.

James saludo a los padres de Lucy y a su hermano mayor. Ambos entraron a la cocina.

"¿Vas a abrir tu regalo?" preguntó él a Lucy.

Estaban junto a la encimera, apoyados contra el lavavajillas.

Lucy sonrió y tiró de la cinta blanca de la caja. Ella retiró el papel azul de la caja de terciopelo negro, que sostuvo con cuidado en la palma de la mano una vez desenvuelta.

Aunque James había salido con muchas chicas, ninguna de ellas había sido su novia. Y si llegó a casa de Lucy, ella tenía que ser especial. Mi hermano no lo admitía en voz alta, pero ambos creíamos que en la vida solo había un amor verdadero, y no existían concesiones para volver a intentarlo.

"Ábrelo" dijo James.

"Estoy nerviosa."

Puso una mano en su antebrazo y, ¡guau!, no sabes lo que sentí cuando lo hizo. James al fin se había enamorado de verdad y Lucy, conociendo su reputación también lo notó. Era una gran noticia; de pronto me enteraba de todo. Él nunca me lo habría contado.

Lo que había dentro de la caja era típico o decepcionante o un milagro, según se mirara. Era típico porque se trataba de un chico de diecisiete años, y era decepcionante porque no era un anillo de boda, y era un milagro. Le había regalado medio corazón. Era de oro, y de su camisa sacó la otra mitad. Lo llevaba colgado al cuello, junto con su relicario de plata.

Lucy se sonrojo al instante.

Vi a Lucy acercarse a James. Lo besó; fue maravilloso. Pude sentir el amor que se sentían ambos.

Yo casi volví a estar vivo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola, iba a actualizar el domingo, pero tuve unos incovenientes.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

Dos semanas antes de mi muerte, salí de casa más tarde que de costumbre, y cuando llegué a la escuela, vi que el círculo de asfalto donde solían estar los autobuses escolares estaba vacío.

En la entrada, uno de los encargados de disciplina apuntaba tu nombre si tratabas de cruzar las puertas después del primer timbrazo, y yo no quería que me enviaran a detención por llegar tarde.

De modo que ese día entré con sigilo por detrás del escenario, mirando bien por dónde caminaba, con cuidado de no tropezar con las distintas cuerdas y cables.

Me detuve cerca de un andamio y dejé mi mochila en el suelo para arreglarme el cabello, en ese momento deseaba tener el, inseparable, espejo de mi hermano. Mamá en las mañanas me obligaba a usar el horrible gorro de cascabeles, un poco antes de llegar a la escuela, me lo sacaba. Resultado mi cabello quedaba lleno de estática, y que lo tuviera un poco largo solo lo empeoraba. Mi primera parada al llegar a la escuela era el baño, para mojar mi cabello.

"Eres lindo, aun con el cabello hecho un desastre."

En cuanto oí la voz, de inmediato supe quien era. Pero no lo podía localizar.

"Estoy aquí, arriba" dijo.

Levanté la vista, y vi la cabeza y el torso de Kendall inclinados sobre la parte superior del andamio, por encima de mí.

"Hola" saludo con una sonrisa.

Con Kendall Knight, éramos amigos pero en realidad ambos nos gustábamos, solo se necesito un beso para que mi inseguridad saliera a flote y lo rechazará. Pero él era insistente y no se rendía.

"Ya sonó la primera llamada" Le dije

"Tengo al señor Morton en la hora de estudios" dijo él.

Eso lo explicaba todo. El señor Morton tenía una resaca perpetua que estaba en su punto álgido a primera hora. Nunca pasaba lista.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?"

"Sube y lo verás" dijo, y su cabeza y sus hombros desaparecieron.

Titubeé.

"Vamos, Logan."

Fue el único día de mi vida que iba a portarme mal, o que iba a fingir al menos intentarlo. Puse un pie en el escalón inferior del andamio y alargué los brazos hasta el primer travesaño.

"Sube tus cosas" me aconsejó Kendall.

Volví por mis cosas y subí de modo vacilante. Una vez arriba me quedé un momento sentado con los pies colgando.

"Mételos" dijo él. "Así nadie nos verá."

Así lo hice y me quedé mirándolo un momento. De pronto me sentía tonto, sin saber por qué estaba allí arriba. Debería haber estado en clases.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?" pregunté.

"Hasta que termine el primer bloque" contestó "pero ya no lo pasaré solo." Yo fruncí el ceño

"Sólo me quedo, porque no quiero que el señor Peterford me envie a detención" dije.

"Admítelo, te encanta pasar tiempo a solas conmigo." replico él. En cierto modo, era verdad.

Ambos no envolvimos en un silencio incomodo, aun me ponía nervioso cuando estábamos los dos solos. Escuchamos la segunda campana que señalaba el fin del pase de lista y, eso significaba que la clase de la señorita Collins había comenzado. Yo tenía cada vez más calor, y sentía cómo la mirada de Kendall se detenía en mí, me sonreía con simpatía. No sé en qué momento quedamos tan cerca, pude sentir el cuerpo de Kendall inclinándose, haciendo crujir el andamio, este se movió peligrosamente. Estábamos a punto de sumergirnos en un beso, cuando los dos oímos algo. Nos quedamos inmóviles.

Un momento después se abrió la puerta del escenario y entraron el señor Peterford y la señorita Collins, a quienes reconocimos por la voz. Con ellos había una tercera persona.

"Esta vez no vamos a tomar medidas" decía el señor Peterford. "Pero si vuelves a jugar bromas a un profesor, serás suspendido."

"No fui yo."

Era Carlos García. Tanto Kendall como yo reconocimos su voz. Los tres teníamos biología con el señor Smith.

"García, eras el único que estaba en el pasillo" dijo la señorita Collins, claramente estaba enojada.

"Jett Stetson, también estaba ahí, ¿Por qué no lo culpan a él?" preguntó Carlos.

"Él es capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y miembro respetable de la comunidad escolar." explicó el señor Peterford "No pierde el tiempo en bromas infantiles."

"¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa, por algo que no hice?" dijo él.

"La señorita Collins podría enfermarse por culpa de tu estúpida broma." le dijo a Carlos.

"Que no fui yo" se defendió nuevamente Carlos.

"Basta, García" la señorita Collins perdió la paciencia "Te quedaras fuera de clases, hasta el segundo bloque."

"No seremos tan condescendientes la próxima vez, García." termino diciendo el señor Peterford

La puerta del escenario se abrió y cerró, con Kendall nos miramos. Decidí bajar del andamio, con cuidado de no caerme. Kendall no quiso bajar. Carlos estaba de espalda, sentado en una caja de madera casi a fondo del escenario. Note que había pequeñas lagunas de agua. Se sobresaltó cuando escucho a alguien detrás de él, me acerque, y note que estaba llorando, se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Logan Mitchell" dijo sólo para confirmarlo.

La posibilidad de que yo me saltara la primera clase y me escondiera detrás del escenario del auditorio había sido hasta ese día tan remota como que Carlos le hubiera jugado una broma a un profesor.

Me quedé delante de él con el gorro en la mano.

"Ese gorro es ridículo" dijo, señalándolo.

Levanté el gorro de cascabeles y lo miré.

"Lo sé. Me lo tejió mi madre."

"Entonces, ¿lo escuchaste todo?"

"Sí" dije "él sería el único, tan estúpido como para hacerle una jugarreta a un profesor."

Rió cuando dije eso.

"Él no puede ser un 'miembro respetable de la comunidad escolar' " dijo acentuando con sus dedos, las comillas "se droga en los camarines del gimnasio."

"Eso lo sé, mi amiga Camille, sale con él" le explique "Yo te creo."

"Gracias" dijo él.

Carlos era un buen chico, lo sabía. Siempre se mostro tranquilo en clases, no se veía capaz de jugarle una broma a un profesor. Tal ves a algún compañero, pero él conocía sus limites.

Cuando la campana sonó, Carlos salió del auditorio.

Después de que acordonaran el campo de trigo, lo rastrearan y finalmente lo abandonaran, Carlos empezó a pasear por él. Le comenzó a pedir a su madre que lo llevara a la escuela por la mañana para no ir en el incomodo autobús. Su madre salía muy temprano, porque su trabajo quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

"¿Vas a estar bien hoy?" le preguntaba siempre.

Carlos asentía.

"Que tengas un buen día, cariño" decía y le daba un beso y un abrazo, con el amor que solo una madre podía proporcionar.

Luego él se bajaba del auto. Hacía frío, un frío glacial, antes de que saliera el sol. Entonces recordaba algo que nos habían enseñado en una de nuestras clases: las personas en movimiento tenían más calor que las personas en reposo. De modo que comenzaba a caminar derecho hacia el campo de trigo, a buen paso. Hablaba consigo mismo y a veces pensaba en mí. A menudo descansaba un momento apoyado contra la valla de tela metálica que separaba la cancha de fútbol del camino, mientras observaba cómo el mundo cobraba vida a su alrededor.

De modo que esos primeros meses nos reunimos allí todas las mañanas. El sol salía sobre el campo de trigo y salían los conejos, que les encantaba el césped cortado de las pistas de atletismo, y Carlos veía, al acercarse, cómo sus formas oscuras se alineaban a lo largo de los más alejados límites señalados con tiza blanca, como una especie de equipo diminuto. Él creía que los animales disecados se movían por las noches mientras los seres humanos dormían.

Cuando James me dejó los guantes que le habían regalado en Navidad entre el borde más alejado del campo de fútbol y el campo de trigo, miré hacia abajo una mañana para ver a los conejos investigar, olisqueando los guantes. Luego vi a Carlos tomarlos antes de que alguien más los viera. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y dijo suavemente "Gracias". Me gustaba pensar que hablaba conmigo.

Llegué a querer a Carlos esas mañanas, sintiendo algo que de alguna una manera nunca podríamos explicar, cada uno a un lado del _Intermedio_. Ahora creía en el destino, de una forma diferente, ambos nacimos para hacernos compañía mutuamente. Éramos niños poco convencionales, que nos habíamos unido de la manera más extraña, en el escalofrío que experimentó cuando yo pasé por su lado.

A Kendall le gustaba mucho caminar, como a mí, y vivía en el otro extremo de la gran urbanización, que rodeaba a la escuela. Había visto a Carlos García pasear solo por las pistas atléticas. Desde Navidad había ido y vuelto de la escuela lo más deprisa que había podido, sin entretenerse nunca. Deseaba que capturaran a mi asesino casi tanto como mis padres. Hasta que lo hicieran no podría librarse del todo de la sospecha, aunque contará con una coartada.

Aprovechó una mañana que su padre no iba a dar clases a la universidad para llenar su termo con un té dulce que preparó su madre. Salió temprano para esperar a Carlos y montó un pequeño campamento sobre la plataforma circular de cemento para lanzamiento de peso, sentándose en la curva metálica contra la que apoyaban los pies los lanzadores.

Al verlo al otro lado de la valla de tela metálica que separaba la escuela del campo de deporte. Se frotó las manos y preparó lo que quería decirle. Esta vez el coraje no le vino, desde lo ocurrido con la policía nadie le dirigía la palabra. Nunca pensó que, a sus dieciséis años, se sentiría profundamente solo.

Vi a Carlos acercarse al campo de fútbol, creyendo que estaba solo. El estaba concentrado escuchando música, mientras se emocionaba y cantaba en voz alta.

"¡Hola, Carlos García!" llamó él, agitando los brazos.

Carlos no lo escuchó, pero lo vi acercarse y acudió a su mente el nombre de Kendall Knight. Recordó haberme visto con él, algunas veces, en el pasillo y porque su padre fue uno de los oficiales que lo recibió el día que lo interrogaron. Él opinaba como su padre "¡Eso no lo hizo ningún niño!", de modo que se acercó a él,

"Mi madre preparo té y lo guardo en este termo" dijo Kendall.

Me avergoncé por él en el cielo. Realmente no sabía que decirle a Carlos.

"No, gracias" dijo Carlos.

Se quedó de pie cerca de él, pero entre ellos seguía habiendo unos pocos pero decisivos pasos más de los normales. Se iba a colocar nuevamente los audífonos, cuando Kendall decidió hablar de nuevo.

"Yo también estaba allí el día que tú y Logan hablaron tras bastidores" dijo Kendall. Le ofreció el termo. Él no se acercó ni reaccionó. "Logan Mitchell" aclaró él.

"Sé a quién te refieres" contesto él.

"¿Vas a ir al funeral?" Preguntó Carlos.

"No sabía que iba a haber uno" respondió él.

"Yo no creo que vaya." comentó Kendall,

Carlos lo miro con comprensión.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe, hasta que lleguen los autobuses?" Preguntó Kendall, esperando alguna respuesta. Carlos le sonrió amistosamente.

Los dos estaban sentados en la plataforma para lanzamiento de peso. Yo veía una vez más algo que nunca habría visto vivo: a los dos juntos. El frío hacía a Kendall más atractivo que nunca para mí. Sus ojos verdes, resaltaban en lo blanco de su rostro. Cuando yo lo observaba desde el cielo me hipnotizaba, en esos momentos me sentía mal por haberlo rechazado.

Se convirtió en un ritual para los dos. Los días que el padre de Kendall daba clases, Carlos traía un poco de chocolate caliente; si no, bebían té dulce. Pasaban un frío del demonio, pero no parecía importarles.

Hablaban de películas, de su serie favorita. Ambos tenían mucho en común. Se divertían cantando cuando escuchaban música, se contaban chistes. Algunas veces conversaban de lo que harían, una vez que salieran de la escuela. Kendall quería ser veterinario; Carlos no estaba seguro, según él aun se consideraba joven para pensar en el futuro. Eran esos momentos que hablaban de mí.

"Es muy raro" dijo Carlos. "Quiero decir que llevábamos desde el jardín de infantes en la misma clase, pero ese día en el escenario fue la primera vez que intercambiamos algunas palabras."

"Era increíble" dijo Kendall. Pensó en el contacto de nuestros labios cuando nos quedamos solos junto a la hilera de casilleros. Cómo había sonreído yo con los ojos cerrados y luego casi había huido. "¿Crees que lo encontrarán?" preguntó a Carlos

"Eso espero. ¿Sabes que sólo estamos a cien metros de donde se supone pasó?

"Lo sé" dijo él.

Estaban los dos sentados en el estrecho borde metálico de la plataforma para lanzamiento de peso, sosteniendo sus tazas con las manos enguantadas. El campo de trigo se había convertido en un lugar adonde pocos iban. Cuando se escapaba un balón de la cancha de fútbol, algún chico hacía frente al desafío de adentrarse en él para recuperarlo, pensaban que estaba maldito. Esa mañana el sol se elevaba por encima de los tallos secos, pero no calentaba.

"Los encontré aquí" dijo él, mostrando los guantes.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en él?" preguntó Kendall.

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

"Todo el tiempo" contestó Carlos. Sentí un escalofrío.

"A veces pienso que tiene suerte, ¿sabes? Odio este lugar" dijo Kendall. "Pero he vivido en otros lugares. Sólo es un infierno temporal, no es para siempre."

"No estarás insinuando..." comenzó Carlos, pero Kendall lo interrumpió.

"¿Que él está en el cielo?"

"No lo crees, ¿cierto?" preguntó

"No, no lo creo."

"Yo sí" dijo Carlos. "No me refiero a todo eso de los ángeles con alas y harpas en sus manos cantando lalalá, pero sí creo que hay un cielo."

"¿Será feliz?" preguntó Kendall, mirando sus pies.

"Es el cielo, ¿no?"

"Pero ¿qué significa eso?"

El té se había quedado helado y ya había sonado la primera campana. Carlos sonrió hacia su taza.

"Bueno, como diría mi padre, significa que está fuera de este agujero lleno de ratas."

Cuando mi padre tocó el timbre de la casa donde vivía Kendall Knight, la madre de Kendall, Jennifer, lo dejó sin habla. Ella no se mostró inmediatamente cordial, y a él no le pareció ni mucho menos risueña. Había oído los comentarios descorteses que había hecho la policía sobre ella.

Para ellos era una mujer fría, esnob y extraña, aunque atractiva. Y eso era lo que él esperaba encontrar.

"Pase y siéntese" había dicho ella cuando él pronunció el nombre de su hijo.

Al oír el apellido Mitchell, sus ojos habían pasado de ser puertas cerradas a abiertas, habitaciones oscuras por donde él quería viajar personalmente.

Casi perdió el equilibrio mientras ella lo conducía a la sala de estar. Había estantes llenos de libros, lo invito a sentarse en el sofá.

"¿Quiere beber algo?" preguntó ella, y él asintió. "¿Frío o caliente?"

"Caliente."

Mientras ella doblaba la esquina y desaparecía en una habitación que él no alcanzaba a ver, mi padre se sentó en el sofá color marrón. Las ventanas que tenía enfrente, debajo de las cuales había hileras de libros, estaban cubiertas de largas cortinas gruesas a través de las cuales se colaba un poco la luz del día. Había algunas cajas de mudanza. De pronto se sintió muy a gusto y casi olvidó por qué esa mañana había comprobado dos veces la dirección de los Knight.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras mi padre pensaba en lo cansado que estaba y en que había prometido a mi madre buscar unas prendas que llevaban mucho tiempo en la tintorería, la señora Knight volvió con té en una bandeja que dejó en la mesa de centro, delante de él.

"Disculpe aun tenemos algunas cajas de la mudanza. Mi esposo todavía está tratando de conseguir un puesto permanente en la universidad." Le dijo

"¿Es profesor el señor Kinght?" preguntó mi padre, aunque ya lo sabía, sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de esa atractiva mujer, para sentirse cómodo.

"Sí" respondió ella, y sirvió el té. No hizo ruido. Le tendió una taza y, mientras él la tomaba, dijo: "Kendall estaba con él el día que mataron a su hijo."

Mi padre casi se desmaya.

"Debe de haber venido por eso" continuó ella.

"Sí" dijo él. "Quería hablar con él."

"Todavía no ha vuelto de la escuela" comentó ella. "Ya lo sabe."

"Quería venir para asegurarle que no es mi intención perjudicarlo" dijo mi padre.

Yo nunca lo había visto así. Las palabras le habían brotado como si se librara de cargas, verbos y nombres acumulados.

"El no ha hecho nada malo. Y quería a su hijo. Aunque algunos lo consideraran un enamoramiento enfermizo" explicó ella.

La madre de Kendall, tenía un pensamiento diferente, al igual que mis padres. Ella creía que el amor se podía dar en cualquier persona, no importaba la edad, el sexo o las creencias. Esos solo eran límites que la misma sociedad creó.

Cuando ella dijo eso, él inmediatamente recordó el día que le intentaba decir que me gustaba un chico de la escuela. El recuerdo de mi voz le llego tan vivo y rápido, que pensó que yo se lo estaba diciendo otra vez _"me gusta alguien, pero es complicado"._

Cuando la policía fue, habían entrado dando traspiés en el vestíbulo en busca de un asesino, pero antes de que Kendall llegara a lo alto de las escaleras, Jennifer los había confundido de tal modo que aceptaron una taza de té y se sentaron en el cómodo sofá. Habían esperado que ella incurriera en alguna técnica, que esperaban de todas las mujeres atractivas, pero ella se limitó a servir el té y que le dieran alguna explicación de porqué irrumpieron así en su casa.

"Me alegro de que Logan tuviera como amigo a un buen chico" dijo mi padre. "Quisiera agradecérselo a su hijo."

Ella sonrió, sin mostrar sus dientes.

"Le escribió una nota de amor" añadió él.

"Sí."

"Ojalá hubiera sabido lo suficiente para hacer lo mismo" dijo él. "Para decirle que lo quería ese último día."

"Sí."

"Su hijo, en cambio, lo hizo." continuó él.

"Sí."

Se miraron un momento.

"La policía debió haber enloquecido con usted" dijo él, y sonrió más para sí que para ella.

"Vinieron a acusar a Kendall de homicidio" dijo ella fríamente. "No me preocupó lo que pensaran de mí."

"Imagino que ha sido muy duro para él" intento decir mi padre.

"No, no voy a permitirlo" dijo ella con severidad, dejando la taza de nuevo en la bandeja. "No puede compadecerse de Kendall o nosotros."

Mi padre trató de balbucear unas palabras de protesta.

Ella levantó una mano.

"Usted ha perdido a un hijo y ha venido aquí con algún propósito. Sólo le permitiré eso, pero no que intente ponerse en nuestro lugar, eso nunca." le contestó ella.

"No era mi intención ofenderla" se defendió él. "Yo sólo..."

Volvió a alzar la mano.

"Kendall estará en casa dentro de veinte minutos. Yo hablaré antes con él, luego podrá hablar con él sobre su hijo." dijo ella

"¿Qué he dicho?"

"Me gusta dejar nuestras cosas a medio de desempacar. Eso me permite pensar que algún día sería más fácil hacer nuestras maletas e irnos." le explico a mi padre.

"Espero que se queden" dijo mi padre. Lo dijo porque le habían enseñado ser educado desde una edad muy temprana, educación que nos había transmitido a nosotros tres, pero también lo dijo porque parte de él quería conocer mas de ella, de esa fría mujer que no era exactamente fría, esa roca que no era piedra.

"Con todo el respeto" dijo ella, "usted ni siquiera me conoce. Esperaremos a Kendall juntos."

Mi padre había salido de casa en medio de una discusión entre James y mi madre. James, había salido mas temprano de la escuela, esta había intentado convencer a James para que la acompañara al gimnasio a nadar, algo que solía hacer conmigo. Sin pensarlo, James había bramado a toda voz: "¡Antes muerto!". Mi padre había visto cómo mi madre se había quedado inmóvil y a continuación había estallado y huido a su habitación para llorar detrás de la puerta.

Él sin decir nada, guardo la libreta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, había tomado las llaves del auto del perchero que había junto a la puerta trasera y salió con sigilo. Luego hablaría con James.

En aquellos primeros meses, mis padres se movieron en direcciones opuestas. Cuando uno se quedaba en casa, el otro salía. Mi padre se quedaba en la silla de su estudio, y cuando se despertaba, entraba con cuidado en el dormitorio y se metía en la cama. Si mi madre tenía todas las sábanas, renunciaba a ellas y se hacía un ovillo, listo para saltar en cuanto las soltará, listo para cualquier cosa. Mi familia poco a poco se distanciaba.

"Sé quién lo mató." Se oyó a sí mismo decírselo a Jennifer Knight.

"¿Se lo ha dicho a la policía?" preguntó ella.

"Sí."

"¿Y qué le han dicho?" volvió a preguntar

"Dicen que de momento no hay nada que lo relacione con el crimen aparte de mis sospechas." dijo él

"Las sospechas de un padre..." empezó a decir ella.

"Tan convincentes como la intuición de una madre."

Esta vez, a Jennifer se le vieron los dientes al sonreír.

"Vive en el vecindario."

"¿Qué se propone hacer?"

"Estoy investigando todas las pistas" dijo mi padre, sabiendo cómo sonaba al decirlo.

"Y mi hijo..."

"Es una pista."

"Tal vez le asusta a usted demasiado la otra persona."

"Pero tengo que hacer algo" protestó él.

"Volvemos al punto de inicio, señor Mitchell" dijo ella. "Me ha interpretado mal. No estoy diciendo que no haya hecho bien viniendo aquí. En cierto modo, es lo que debe hacer. Quiere encontrar algo tierno, algo emotivo en todo este asunto. Su búsqueda lo ha traído aquí. Eso está bien. Sólo me preocupa que no esté tan bien para mi hijo." le explicó con tranquilidad la señora Knight.

"No quiero hacerle daño a su hijo"

"¿Cómo se llama la persona?" preguntó ella.

"Alfred Marshall." Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta a alguien que no fuese Dan Swett.

Ella guardó silencio y se levantó. Volviéndole la espalda, se acercó primero a una ventana y luego a la otra para correr las cortinas. Era la luz de después de la escuela que tanto le gustaba. Buscó a Kendall con la mirada y lo vio acercarse por la calle.

"Ya viene. Saldré a su encuentro. Si me disculpa, necesito ponerme un abrigo." Se detuvo. "Señor Mitchell, yo haría exactamente lo que está haciendo usted: hablaría con todo el mundo con quien necesitara hablar, no diría a mucha gente el nombre del individuo. Y cuando estuviera segura" añadió, "encontraría una manera silenciosa de matarlo."

Él la oyó en el vestíbulo, el ruido metálico de perchas al descolgar su abrigo.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Entró una fría brisa y a continuación vio en la calle a una madre saludando a su hijo. Ninguno de los dos sonrió. Bajaron la cabeza. Movieron los labios. Kendall encajó la noticia de que mi padre lo esperaba en su casa.

Al principio, mi madre y yo pensamos que era sólo lo obvio lo que distinguía a Dan Swett del resto de la policía. Era más menudo que los robustos oficiales uniformados que solían acompañarlo. Luego estaban los rasgos menos obvios: que a menudo parecía estar ensimismado, y que no estaba para bromas y se ponía muy serio cuando hablaba de mí y de las circunstancias del caso. Pero al hablar con mi madre, Dan Swett se había revelado como lo que era: un optimista. Creía que capturarían a mi asesino y encontrarían mi cuerpo.

"Tal vez no sea hoy ni mañana" dijo a mi madre, "pero algún día hará algo incontrolable. Hay demasiadas cosas incontroladas en sus costumbres para que no lo haga."

Mi madre se quedó sola para atender a Dan Swett hasta que mi padre volvió de casa de los Knight. En la mesa de la sala estaban los lápices de colores de Emily junto con papel blanco, para dibujar. Emily y Kathy habían dibujado hasta que sus cabezas habían empezado a inclinarse como flores pesadas, y mi madre las había tomado en brazos, primero a una y después a la otra, y las había llevado al sofá. Dormían allí, una en cada extremo, con los pies casi tocándose en el centro.

Dan Swett tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que debía hablar bajo, pero, según advirtió mi madre, no sentía mucha adoración por los niños. La observó mientras las tomaba en sus brazos, pero no se levantó para ayudarla ni comentó nada sobre ellas como siempre hacían los demás policías, definiéndola por sus hijos, tanto vivos como muertos.

"Henry quiere hablar contigo" dijo mi madre. "Pero seguramente estás demasiado ocupado para esperar."

"No estoy demasiado ocupado."

Vi cómo a mi madre se le caía un mechón de pelo negro de detrás de la oreja. Le suavizaba la cara. Vi que Dan también lo veía.

"Fue a casa del pobre Kendall Knight" dijo ella, y volvió a colocarse el mechón caído.

"Siento haber tenido que interrogarlo" dijo Dan.

"Sí" dijo ella. "Ningún chico joven sería capaz de..." No fue capaz de decirlo y él no la ayudó.

"Tenía una coartada a toda prueba."

Mi madre acercó uno de los lápices de la mesa junto con un papel.

Dan Swett la observó dibujar. Emily y Kathy hacían ruiditos mientras dormían en el sofá. Mi hermana estaba acurrucada en posición fetal y un momento después se metió el pulgar en la boca. Era una costumbre que mi madre nos había dicho que entre todos debíamos ayudarle a abandonar. En esos momentos envidió su tranquilidad.

"Usted me recuerda a mi mujer" dijo él tras un largo silencio durante el cual mi madre había dibujado lo que parecía un caballo azul, que parecía estar conectado a la corriente eléctrica.

"¿Tampoco sabe dibujar?"

"No era muy conversadora cuando no había nada que decir."

Pasaron unos minutos más. Un sol redondo y amarillo. Una casa marrón con flores en la puerta: rosas, azules y moradas.

"Habló en tiempo pasado." dijo mi madre

Los dos oyeron la puerta del garaje.

"Murió poco después de que nos casáramos" dijo él.

"¡Papá!" gritó Emily, y se levantó de un salto, olvidando a Kathy y a todos los demás.

"Lo siento" le dijo ella a Dan. Después de la interrupción de Emily.

"Yo también lo de Logan" dijo él. "De verdad."

En la parte trasera de la casa, mi padre saludó a Emily y a Kathy con un gran alboroto, pidiendo a gritos "¡Oxígeno!". Aunque sonaba falso, esos momentos en que se obligaba a levantar el ánimo por mi hermana eran los mejores del día.

Mi madre miró fijamente a Dan Swett mientras mi padre se dirigía a comedor desde la parte trasera. _Estoy aquí arriba, observando_.— quería decirles.

Dan Swett había sido el primero en pedir a mi madre mi foto de la escuela cuando la policía aún creía que era posible encontrarme con vida, en alguna fiesta, centro comercial o en algún lugar alejado, creyendo que quería escapar de casa. La llevaba en su billetera con un montón de fotos más. Entre esos niños, adolescentes y desconocidos muertos estaba su mujer. Si el caso se había resuelto, escribía detrás de la foto la fecha de su resolución. Si seguía abierto, abierto en su cabeza aunque no lo estuviera en los archivos oficiales de la policía, la dejaba en blanco. Detrás de la mía no había nada escrito. Tampoco detrás de la de su mujer.

"Dan, ¿cómo está?" preguntó mi padre.

"Tengo entendido que fue a visitar a Kendall Knight" dijo Dan.

"Niñas, ¿por qué no suben a jugar a la habitación de Emily?" sugirió mi madre. "El detective Swett y papá necesitan hablar."

* * *

**Dejen reviews :)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola!, gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia****. Bueno h****oy es mi cumple! ahora tengo 24 años.**

**No podré actualizar muy seguido porque no tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

"¿Lo ves?" preguntó Emily a Kathy mientras subían la escalera con Relámpago detrás de ellas. "Es mi hermano."

"No" respondió Kathy.

"Se fue un tiempo, pero ahora sé que ha vuelto." Le decía mientras subían las escaleras.

Yo nunca me había permitido añorar a Emily por miedo a que viera mi imagen en un espejo o en el tapón de una botella. Como todos los demás, trataba de protegerla.

"Es demasiado pequeña" le dije a Kelly.

"¿De dónde crees que salen los amigos imaginarios?" Me preguntó Kelly.

Las dos niñas se quedaron un momento sentadas bajo el calco enmarcado de una lápida que colgaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Era de una tumba de un cementerio de Londres. Mi madre nos había contado a James y a mí cómo mi padre y ella habían querido colgar cuadros en las paredes, y una anciana que habían conocido en su luna de miel les había enseñado a hacer calcos de lápidas en latón. Para cuando yo cumplí los nueve años habían bajado al sótano la mayoría de los calcos, y las marcas que habían dejado en nuestras paredes de barrio residencial habían sido sustituidas por alegres grabados que pretendían estimular a los niños. Pero a James y a mí nos encantaban los calcos, sobre todo el que esa tarde tenían Kathy y Emily encima de sus cabezas.

James y yo nos arrojábamos al suelo debajo del calco. Jugábamos por horas en ese lugar, fantasmas que salían del cementerio, a los _zombies_ que nos querían comer los cerebros. Siempre acabábamos riendo a carcajadas.

"Anoche entró y me besó en la mejilla" dijo Emily.

"No lo hizo."

"Sí lo hizo."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"¿Se lo contaste a tu mamá?"

"Es un secreto" dijo Emily. "Logan me dijo que aún no está listo para hablar con ellos." y añadió "¿Quieres ver otra cosa?"

"Claro" dijo Kathy.

Las dos se levantaron para dirigirse al lado de la casa reservada para ellas, dejando a Relámpago dormido bajo el calco.

"Ven a ver esto" dijo Emily.

Estaban en mi habitación. James, después de pensarlo bien, se llevó la foto de mi madre.

"Es el cuarto de Logan" dijo Kathy.

Emily se llevó los dedos a los labios. Había visto a mi madre hacerlo cuando quería que nos mantuviéramos callados, y ahora quería eso de Kathy. Se arrojó boca abajo e hizo gestos a Kathy para que la siguiera, y se retorcieron como Relámpago para abrirse paso entre las bolas de polvo de debajo de mi cama hasta mi escondite secreto.

En la tela que cubría mi colchón había un agujero, y era dentro de él donde yo guardaba las cosas que no quería que nadie viera. Tenía que protegerlo de Relámpago lo arañaría para intentar arrancar los objetos. Eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido veinticuatro horas después de que yo desapareciera. Mis padres habían registrado mi habitación esperando encontrar una nota aclaratoria, y habían dejado la puerta abierta al salir. Relámpago se había llevado el regaliz que yo guardaba allí. Desparramados debajo de mi cama estaban los objetos que yo había escondido, y Emily y Kathy sólo reconocieron uno.

Emily desenvolvió un viejo pañuelo de mi padre y allí estaba: la pequeña rama ensangrentada y manchada.

El año anterior se la había tragado una Emily de dos años y medio. Kathy y ella se habían dedicado a jugar con sus muñecas a que eran princesas, y mi hermana había encontrado una rama bajo el roble al que mi madre ataba un extremo de la cuerda de tender. Se la metió en la boca como si fuera un cigarrillo. Yo observaba desde el tejado, sobre la ventana de mi habitación, donde me había sentado a leer un libro_. _Me gustaba andar descalzo en nuestra casa durante los veranos, especialmente cuando no estaban mis padres.

Yo estaba, ese día encargado de cuidar a mi hermana pequeña.

James había salido al centro comercial con sus amigos, para ver una película. Y acordamos turnarnos para cuidarla.

Afuera no hacía demasiado calor, a pesar de que era verano, y me proponía a dedicar mi encierro en casa para leer y pasar un rato en el computador. Oí a Kathy hacer ruidos desafiantes, sólo desvié mi mirada unos segundos para ver la tranquila calle y vi como mi hermano venía coqueteando con una chica, unas cuadras mas allá. Me llegaba una brisa que agitaba las páginas del libro.

"¡Logan!" gritó Kathy.

Bajé la vista asustado, por el grito de la niña y vi a Emily tirada en el suelo.

Me di la vuelta con las piernas en el aire y entré apresuradamente por la ventana abierta, colocando un pie en la silla del escritorio de mi habitación, y luego me puse de rodillas y salí disparado como una atleta que toma impulso en los tacos de salida.

Eché a correr por el pasillo y me deslicé por el pasa manos de la escalera, cosa que tenía prohibida. Intenté llamar James por teléfono, mientras bajaba, y luego me olvidé de él, salí corriendo al patio trasero por el cobertizo cubierto de madera y salté la cerca del perro hasta el roble.

Emily se ahogaba y se sacudía. La tome en brazos y, con Kathy siguiéndome, la llevé al garaje, donde estaba el auto de mi padre. Mis padres me habían enseñado a conducir, pero aun faltaba un poco más de un año para obtener una licencia de aprendiz. Senté a Emily en el asiento trasero y tomé las llaves de la maceta vacía donde las escondía mi padre, y me dirigí a toda velocidad al hospital. Fue el día que decidí, que quería ser doctor.

"Si él no hubiera estado allí, habría perdido a su hija pequeña", había dicho más tarde la doctora a mi madre.

La abuela Patricia predijo que yo iba a tener una vida larga porque había salvado la de mi hermana. Como de costumbre, la abuela se equivocó.

"¡Guau!" dijo Kathy con la ramita en la mano, asombrada de cómo se había ennegrecido la sangre roja.

"Sí" dijo Emily.

Se le revolvió el estómago al recordarlo. Qué doloroso había sido, y cómo habían cambiado las caras de los adultos alrededor de su enorme cama de hospital.

Sólo las había visto tan serias en otra ocasión. Pero mientras estuvo en el hospital, los ojos de todos habían mostrado preocupación, y luego habían dejado de hacerlo, inundados de tanta luz y alivio que se había sentido arropada, mientras que ahora los ojos de nuestros padres no reflejaban nada.

Ese día en el cielo me mareé. Volví dando tumbos a la marquesina y abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba oscuro, y al otro lado había un edificio grande en el que nunca había estado.

Cuando tenía diez años mi madre nos llevo al cine para ver el _cadáver de la_ _novia, _y el edificio era como las casas que habían en el _"inframundo"_. Enorme, oscuro y victoriano. El tejado tenía una especie de plataforma con balaustrada. Por un momento, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, me pareció ver una larga fila de personas de pie en la plataforma, señalándome. Pero enseguida vi algo más. Unos cuervos se habían posado en hilera con ramitas retorcidas en los picos. Cuando me levanté para ir a mi dúplex, emprendieron el vuelo y me siguieron. ¿Me había visto realmente mi hermana o no era más que una niña pequeña contando bonitas mentiras?.

* * *

Yo podía retroceder en el tiempo hasta ver al señor Marshall en los brazos de su madre, mirando por encima de una mesa cubierta de cristales de colores. Su padre los clasificaba en montones por forma y tamaño, anchura y peso. Con sus ojos de joyero examinaba con detenimiento cada muestra en busca de grietas y desperfectos. Y Alfred Marshall volvía su atención a la única joya que colgaba del cuello de su madre, una gran pieza ovalada de ámbar engastada en plata dentro de la cual había una mosca entera en perfecto estado.

"Constructor" era todo lo que decía él de pequeño. Luego dejó de responder a la pregunta de en qué trabajaba su padre. _¿Cómo iba a decir que trabajaba en el desierto y construía cabañas con cristales rotos y madera vieja?_ Le explicaba a Alfred Marshall lo que distinguía a un buen edificio, y cómo asegurarte de que construías cosas que iban a durar.

De modo que eran los viejos cuadernos de bocetos de su padre lo que miraba el señor Marshall cuando regresaban los sueños en movimiento, donde estaba cada una de sus victimas. Se sumergía en las imágenes de otros lugares y otros mundos, esforzándose por querer lo que no quería. Y luego empezaba a soñar con su madre la última vez que la había visto, corriendo a través de un campo a un lado de la carretera. Iba vestida toda de blanco, con unos pantalones ceñidos blancos y una camiseta blanca de cuello en V. Su padre y ella habían discutido por última vez en el auto caldeado a las afueras de Truth or Consequences, Nuevo México, y luego él la había obligado a bajarse del auto. Alfred Marshall se había quedado totalmente inmóvil en el asiento trasero, asustado, observándolo todo como lo hacía entonces, en cámara lenta. Ella había corrido sin parar hasta que su cuerpo blanco, delgado y frágil había desaparecido mientras su hijo aferraba el collar de ámbar que ella se había arrancado del cuello para dárselo.

Su padre se había quedado mirando la carretera. "Ya se ha ido, hijo —había dicho—. No volverá."

Cuando volvía en el tiempo, me veía a mi mismo con mi hermana caminando por el vecindario. Él nos observaba, su necesidad de matar regresaba peligrosamente. Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo esta vez? Ahí fue cuando todos los niños y adolescentes comenzamos a correr peligro, sin siquiera saberlo.

Ese recuerdo era el que mas me sorprendía, mi hermana menor era la niña que él quería. Sería sencillo secuestrarla desde el jardín de nuestra casa, sin ser visto, pero no era suficiente. un mes antes de mi muerte, mientras él esperaba a que James pasara con Emily frente a su casa, vio como Kendall conversaba conmigo cuando volvíamos de clases. Observó como evitaba el contacto con mi acompañante y como me sonroje cuando este se acerco mucho a mi. En su mente comenzó a cambiar sus planes. Haría algo diferente esta vez. Me acecho cada día, como un león observa a un ciervo entre los matorrales. Siguió cada uno de mis pasos; los días que volvía junto con mis hermanos, cuando regresaba solo y distraído escuchando música o mirando mi teléfono, como durante las mañanas James se burlaba de mí porque mi madre me obligaba a usar el horrible gorro con cascabeles. La noche antes de mi muerte escuchó como discutía con mis padres. Sería mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado, un adolescente molesto con sus padres, pensarían que había escapado de casa en un arrebato de rebeldía. Él consideraba que los adolescentes eran un reto, pero era lo que mas le causaba saciedad a su necesidad de matar. Lo que él deseaba era a uno inseguro de si mismo, y eso fue lo que alcanzo a observar cuando pase conversando con Kendall ese día, frente a su casa.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola, bueno quise actualizar el siguiente capitulo rápido. La verdad es que no actualizaré hasta la próxima semana porque en mi país estamos de fiesta muchos dias, asi que lo mas seguro es que no ocupe el computador.**

** Gracias a TanguitaRojaDeKendo que siempre me deja comentarios y me saludo para mi cumple, y tambien gracias a los que siguen esta historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

Mi abuela llegó en la víspera de mi funeral con su habitual estilo. Le gustaba alquilar limusinas y venir del aeropuerto bebiendo champán envuelta en lo que llamaba su "grueso y fabuloso animal", un abrigo de visón que se había comprado de segunda mano en el mercado de la iglesia. Yo odiaba toda la ropa que estuviera hecha con animales. Mis padres no la habían invitado sino más bien incluido, por si quería estar presente. A finales de enero, el director Rocque había propuesto la idea. "Será bueno para sus hijos y para todos los alumnos del colegio", se había encargado de organizar la ceremonia en nuestra iglesia. Mis padres se comportaban como sonámbulos respondiendo a sus preguntas afirmativamente, asintiendo con la cabeza a flores o altavoces.

Cuando mi madre se lo mencionó a mi abuela por teléfono, se sorprendió al oír las palabras:

"Voy a ir."

"Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, mamá."

Hubo un silencio en el extremo de la línea de mi abuela.

"Joanna" dijo, "es el funeral de mi nieto."

La abuela Patricia hacía avergonzar a mi madre al empeñarse en pasear con sus gastadas pieles por el vecindario, y al haber asistido en una ocasión a una fiesta del vecindario muy maquillada. No paró de hacer preguntas a mi madre hasta tener localizados a todos los asistentes: si había visto sus casas por dentro, en qué trabajaba el marido, qué autos tenían. Hizo un grueso catálogo de los vecinos, lo que era una manera, ahora me doy cuenta, de intentar entender mejor a su hija. Un mal calculado dar vueltas, un triste baile sin pareja.

"¡Henry!" dijo mi abuela al acercarse a mis padres, que estaban en el jardín delantero, "¡necesito un trago fuerte!" Entonces vio a James escabullirse escaleras arriba para ganar unos pocos minutos antes de los saludos de rigor. "Los niños me odian" dijo, y se le congeló la sonrisa de dentadura perfecta y blanca.

"Mamá" dijo mi madre. "Estoy segura de que James sólo ha ido a… ponerse presentable."

"¡Algo imposible en esta casa!" exclamó mi abuela.

"Patricia" dijo mi padre, "esta casa ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Te serviré una copa, pero te pido que lo respetes."

"Tan encantador como siempre, Henry" dijo mi abuela. Mientras le pasaba su abrigo.

Habían encerrado a Relámpago en el estudio de mi padre en cuanto Emily gritó desde su puesto en la ventana del piso de arriba: "¡La abuela!". Mi hermana alardeaba delante de Kathy o de quien la escuchara que su abuela tenía los autos más grandes del mundo entero y la mejor ropa.

"Te ves tan radiante como siempre, mamá" dijo mi madre.

"Mmm..." y cuando mi padre no podía oírla, mi abuela preguntó: "¿Cómo está él?"

"Lo estamos sobrellevando, pero es duro."

"¿Sigue murmurando cosas sobre el hombre que lo hizo?"

"Sí, sigue creyendo que fue él."

"Los demandarán, ¿lo sabes?" dijo ella.

"No se lo ha dicho a nadie aparte de la policía."

No sabían que mi hermano estaba en lo alto de la escalera.

"Y no debe hacerlo. Comprendo que necesite echarle la culpa a alguien, pero..."

"Patricia, ¿_seven and seven o martini_?" preguntó mi padre regresando al vestíbulo.

"¿Qué vas a beber tú?"

"Estos días no bebo, la verdad" respondió mi padre.

"Ése es tu problema. Yo iré. ¡No tienes que decirme dónde están las bebidas fuertes!"

Sin su grueso y fabuloso animal, mi abuela era como un palillo. "Pasar hambre" era como llamaba bajar de peso.

Cuando tenía doce años, ella y mi madre habían discutido sobre si James y yo éramos lo bastante mayores para beber Vodka; "su bebida favorita", le decía ella, como cuando decía: "¿Le ofrezco a tus hijos mi bebida favorita y tú se los niegas?".

Cuando yo vivía, todo lo que hacía mi abuela estaba mal. Y en realidad así era. Pero sucedió algo extraño cuando llegó ese día en su limusina alquilada, abrió la puerta de nuestra casa y entró sin llamar. Con toda su odiosa elegancia estaba trayendo de nuevo la luz.

"Necesitas ayuda, Joanna" dijo después de comer la primera comida de verdad que mi madre había cocinado desde mi desaparición.

Mi madre se quedó perpleja. Se había puesto sus guantes azules y llenado el fregadero de agua jabonosa, y se disponía a lavar los platos. James iba a secarlos. Suponía que su madre pediría a Henry que le sirviera su copa de después de comer.

"Eres muy amable, mamá."

"No tiene importancia" dijo ella. "Voy corriendo por mi bolsa mágica."

"Oh, no" oí decir a mi madre en un susurro.

"Oh, sí, la bolsa mágica" dijo James, que no había abierto la boca en toda la comida.

"¡Por favor, mamá!" protestó mi madre cuando volvió la abuela Patricia.

"Muy bien, niños, despejen la mesa y sienten aquí a su a madre. Voy a maquillarla."

"Estás loca, mamá. Tengo que lavar todos estos platos." Continúo protestando.

"Joanna" dijo mi padre.

"Ah, no. Puede que a ti te incite a beber, pero a mí no se me va a acercar con todos sus instrumentos de tortura."

"No he bebido" replicó él.

"Pues estás sonriendo" dijo mi madre.

"Demándalo entonces" dijo la abuela Patricia. "James, trae a tu madre y siéntala aquí."

Mi hermano la complació. Le divertía ver a su madre recibir órdenes.

"¿Abuela?" Emily se dirigió a la abuela.

James sentó a mi madre a una silla de la cocina que mi abuela había colocado delante de ella.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Me puedes enseñar a maquillar?" Preguntó entusiasmada, mientras se tocaba el borde de su vestido color violeta.

"¡Cielo santo, alabado sea el Señor, sí!"

Mi madre se sentó y James miró con cara de desaprobación, no le gustaba que Emily estuviera interesada por maquillarse tan pequeña, de verdad a ninguno de los dos. Pero no estaba con ánimos para contradecir a nadie.

"¿Qué te pasa, mamá?" Preguntó mi hermano. Cuando ella lo miró.

"¿Estás riéndote, Joanna?" Mi padre sonrió.

Así era. Reía y lloraba a la vez. Pensó en mí, en que yo estaría con James diciendo que nuestra hermana era muy pequeña para eso.

"Logan era un buen chico, cariño" dijo la abuela Patricia. "Tan cariñoso como tú." No hizo ninguna pausa. "Ahora, levanta la barbilla y deja que eche un vistazo a esas ojeras que tienes debajo de los ojos."

Emily se sentó en una silla, junto a mi madre.

"Esto es un rizador de pestañas, Emily" instruyó la abuela. "Todo esto se lo enseñé a tu madre."

"Camille tiene uno" dijo Emily. Recordando las veces que Camille se preparaba para alguna fiesta en nuestra casa.

Mi abuela colocó los extremos de goma del rizador a cada lado de las pestañas de mi madre, y ésta, sabiendo cómo funcionaban, alzó los ojos.

"¿Has hablado con Camille?" le preguntó mi padre a James.

"La verdad es que no" contestó James. "Siempre está con el engreído Jett Stetson. Se han saltado suficientes clases para que los suspendan tres días, pero es el capitán de baloncesto, así que esta protegido.

"No esperaba eso de Camille" dijo mi padre. "Tal vez no fuera la manzana más sana del cesto, pero nunca se metía en líos."

"Cuando me la encuentro en los pasillos, la mayoría de las veces esta drogada." contó James

"Espero que no te dé por hacer eso" dijo la abuela Patricia. Apuró su _seven and seven_ y dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe. "¿Ves, Emily, cómo las pestañas rizadas hacen más grandes los ojos de tu madre?"

Algo que a menudo nos ocurría con James, era que de un momento a otro soñábamos despiertos. Ambos teníamos una imaginación activa. Y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba ahora, pensaba en las lindas y brillantes pestañas de Lucy Stone, cuando ella se acercaba a su rostro y se fundían en un beso lleno de amor.

"Me dejas sin habla" dijo la abuela, viendo al soñador de mi hermano.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó un distraído James.

"James Mitchell, estás enamorado" dijo la abuela, anunciándolo a los presentes. "Al fin tienes una novia enserio."

Mi padre sonrió. De pronto le caía bien la abuela Patricia. A mí también.

"Yo no…" balbuceo James.

Mi abuela estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi madre susurró:

"Sí la tienes."

"Dios te bendiga, cariño" dijo mi abuela, "Esa chica debe ser la mas afortunada del mundo, de tener a un chico tan encantador como novio." Henry, prepárame un aperitivo.

Mi abuela dejó a Emily como un payaso, o como se describía mi abuela a si misma: "Una ramera de la mejor clase". Mi padre acabó lo que ella describió como "sutilmente embriagado". Lo más asombroso es que mi madre se fue a la cama dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero.

James se preocupo de sacar cada rastro de maquillaje de la cara de mi hermana, ella no quería dejar la habitación de mi hermano y se quedo dormida en su cama.

Mientras todos dormían, James volvió a observarse en el espejo del baño.

Se sentía solo, con James éramos como mejores amigos y me extrañaba mucho, yo igual a él. En el espejo vio algo diferente que yo también vi: un adulto capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Ahí estaba la cara que él siempre había identificado como suya hasta que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una cara que hacía pensar a la gente en mí.

Annie Lewis era la única persona muerta que habíamos visto mi hermano y yo. Se vino a vivir con su hija a nuestro vecindario cuando James tenía seis años y yo cinco.

Mi madre decía que había perdido parte del cerebro y que a veces se marchaba de su casa y no se sabía adonde iba. A menudo terminaba en nuestro patio delantero, sentada en la banca, mirando hacia la calle como si esperara un autobús. Mi madre la invitaba a sentarse en nuestra cocina y preparaba té para las dos, y después de calmarla, llamaba a su hija para decirle dónde estaba. A veces no había nadie en casa, y la señora Lewis se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y se quedaba mirando el centro durante horas. Se quedaba allí hasta que volvíamos de la escuela. Sentada, nos sonreía. A menudo llamaba a James "Nathan", y alargaba una mano para acariciarle el cabello.

Cuando murió, su hija animó a mi madre a que nos llevara a James y a mí al funeral. "Mi madre parecía tener un cariño especial a sus hijos" le dijo.

"Si ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba, mamá" gimoteó James mientras nuestra madre lo peinaba.

"Al menos te llamaba de alguna manera" contestó.

Era después de Semana Santa y hubo una ola de calor primaveral.

Toda la nieve del invierno se había fundido menos la más obstinada, y en el cementerio de la iglesia donde se celebraba el funeral de la señora Lewis todavía se aferraba a la base de las lápidas mientras cerca asomaban los primeros ranúnculos.

La iglesia era lujosa. "De un católico ricachón", había dicho mi padre en el auto. Y a James y a mí nos pareció muy gracioso. Mi padre no había querido ir, pero mi madre lo convenció que nos acompañará.

Fue la primera vez que vimos a una persona muerta. Yo observaba que mis padres no querían la viéramos, pero el señorita Lewis vino derecho a nosotros dos en cuanto llegó el momento de desfilar por delante del ataúd.

"¿A cuál de los dos llamaba Nathan?" preguntó.

Nos quedamos mirándola. Yo señalé a James.

"Me gustaría que se acercaran a decirle adiós" dijo. Olía a un perfume más dulzón que el que se ponía a veces mi madre, y el punzante olor en la nariz, junto con la sensación de verme excluido, me dieron ganas de llorar. "Ven tú también" me dijo, alargando una mano para que la escoltáramos por el pasillo.

No era la señora Lewis. Era otra persona. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sí que era la señora Lewis. Traté de clavar la mirada en los brillantes anillos dorados de sus dedos.

"Madre" dijo la señorita Lewis, "Vino a despedirse el niño al que llamabas Nathan."

James y yo reconocimos más tarde que habíamos esperado que la señora Lewis hablara, y que habíamos decidido, cada uno por su cuenta, que si lo hacía íbamos a tomarnos de la mano y echar a correr.

Un par de insoportables segundos después todo terminó y ella volvió a dejarnos con nuestros padres.

No me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que vi Annie Lewis en el cielo, ni tampoco me sorprendió cuando Dak y yo la encontramos paseando de la mano con un niño pequeño, castaño y de ojos color avellana, nos presentó a su hijo, Nathan.

La mañana de mi funeral, James se quedó lo que mas pudo en su habitación. No quería hablar con nadie hasta ser lo suficientemente tarde para salir. Se había convencido también de que no tenía nada para la ocasión, aun no se sentía cómodo tener un nuevo armario lleno de ropa para él, de todas buscaría algo. Que a mí no me importaría.

Pero era extraño verlo.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación, una cámara acorazada que hacia el mes de febrero era visitada cada vez más a menudo, aunque nadie, ni mi madre ni mi padre ni Emily ni James, confesaba haber entrado o tomado cosas que no tenían pensado devolver. Hacían la vista gorda a los rastros que dejaban todos los que iban a verme allí y culpaban de cualquier alteración a Relámpago, aunque fuera imposible que lo hubiese hecho él.

James quería verse bien para Lucy, aunque todo el tiempo se vestía bien y combinaba bien sus ropas, durante el último tiempo no lo hizo y solo se vestía con lo primero que encontraba. Corrió una de las puertas de mi armario y contempló un orden a medias. Yo era ordenado, pero todo era relativo, si estaba muy apresurado o no.

Con James compartíamos alguna ropa, él era mas alto que yo, de modo que no todo le podía quedar bien.

"Genial" susurró hacia la oscuridad del armario. Se dio cuenta, con una mezcla de remordimientos y alegría, de que todo lo que veía ante él ahora era suyo.

"¿Hola? Toc, toc" dijo la abuela Patricia.

James dio un brinco.

"Perdona que te moleste, cariño" dijo. "Me pareció escucharte aquí dentro."

Mi abuela llevaba uno de sus vestidos a lo _Jackie Kennedy_, como los llamaba mi madre. Nunca había comprendido por qué, su madre no tenía caderas y podía ponerse un vestido de así que incluso a sus setenta y tres años le quedaba como un guante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó James.

"Necesito que me ayudes con la cremallera."

La abuela Patricia se volvió, y James se sintió horriblemente incomodo, vio lo que nunca había visto en nuestra madre. La parte posterior del sostén negro y la espalda de la abuela Patricia. Dio el par de pasos que lo separaban de nuestra abuela y, tratando de no tocar nada más que la cremallera, se la subió.

"¿Y el corchete de arriba?" añadió la abuela Patricia. "No lo olvides"

"Es una de las razones para tener a un hombre, no puedes hacer estas cosas tú sola."

Abrochó el vestido y se quedó donde estaba.

"Olvidé cómo era" comentó James de pronto.

"¿Qué?" La abuela Patricia se volvió.

"No logro acordarme, ¿sabes?" dijo James. "Me refiero a él. Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdo del todo." Mi hermano vivía el duelo de una manera tan distinta, no quería recordarme pero a la vez si.

"Oh, cariño, ven aquí" dijo la abuela Patricia, abriendo los brazos, pero James se volvió hacia el armario.

"Necesito verme bien, como antes" dijo.

"Eres un galán" dijo la abuela Patricia. James se quedó sin aliento. Si algo no hacía la abuela Patricia era repartir cumplidos. Cuando llegaban eran como un regalo inesperado. "Tu hermano también era muy guapo, aun no entiendo como no tenía novia" analizó mi abuela, me sentí tan nervioso como James con ese ultimo comentario.

"Vamos a encontrarte un bonito traje "dijo la abuela Patricia, y se acercó a grandes zancadas a mi ropa.

Nadie sabía rebuscar entre perchas como la abuela. En las raras ocasiones que venía a vernos, y cuando lo hacía salía de compras con mamá y Emily. Ella nos contaba maravillada lo hábil que era al tocar las perchas, como si fueran las teclas de un piano. De pronto vacilaba sólo un instante, sacaba un vestido o una blusa y lo sostenía en alto. "¿Qué te parece?", le preguntaba. Siempre era perfecto.

Mientras observaba mis prendas, las sacaba y las colocaba sobre el torso de mi hermano, dijo:

"Tu madre está fatal, James. Nunca la he visto así."

"Abuela."

"Chisss. Estoy pensando." Sostuvo en alto uno de mis trajes favoritos. "No es de tu talla. Logan siempre fue diferente a ti, casi puedo asegurar que era gay" Otro comentario, solo que este fue más directo y nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos.

James comenzó a toser de inmediato, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando la abuela dijo eso. Mi abuela dio por confirmadas sus sospechas, lamentaba que yo no se lo haya dicho.

"Tu padre también está fatal, pero él por lo menos está furioso." dijo, mientras mi hermano calmaba su tos.

"¿Sobre qué hombre le preguntabas a mamá?" Ahora era mi hermano el directo.

Ella se puso rígida al oír la pregunta.

"¿Qué hombre?"

"Le preguntaste a mamá si papá seguía creyendo que _ese hombre_ lo había hecho. ¿Qué hombre?" la abuela no le contestó.

"Es perfecto y de tu talla" dijo finalmente, para evadir el tema.

La abuela Patricia sostuvo en alto un traje negro, pero le llamo la atención él nunca lo había visto. Después del baile de fin del año escolar, decidimos hacer una fiesta en casa. Camille llevo a Jett y luego de hacer una de sus tontas apuestas con sus amigos y quedar casi desnudo, además de ebrio. Decidí guardar el traje en mi habitación, pero al parecer lo olvido por completo. Al día siguiente tenía una resaca tan fuerte, que solo fue capaz de ponerse la ropa que consiguió Camille y tomar un taxi para regresar a su casa.

"No sabía que existía esto" dijo James.

"Estoy impresionada con tu madre" dijo la abuela Patricia, cuando miró el etiquetado. "¡Que haya dejado a su hijo comprarse algo tan caro!"

Mi padre gritó desde el pasillo que los esperaba a todos abajo en diez minutos.

La abuela Patricia se apresuró. James se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, paso al baño a peinarse. La abuela y yo observamos al bien vestido y elegante James de siempre.

Cuando se acercaban a la iglesia, en el auto, observó a la abuela Patricia y le preguntó qué hacía.

"Cuando no tienes tiempo para ponerte rubor, esto les da un poco de vida" respondió ella, y Emily la imitó y se pellizcó las mejillas. James la detuvo rápidamente.

"Aun eres muy pequeña, para pensar en maquillarte" le dijo con severidad.

Lucy Stone estaba junto a las piedras que delimitaban el sendero que conducía a la puerta de la iglesia. Tenía un lindo vestido negro y tacones, a su lado estaba su hermano mayor, Mike, con una chaqueta de cuero.

Ambos eran muy parecidos, solo que Mike tenia su piel mas bronceada, por conducir su moto.

Cuando mi familia se acercó, Mike se alejó con rapidez.

"Ella debe ser Lucy" dijo mi abuela. "Yo soy la abuela mala." Lucy la saludó un poco nerviosa, creo que no esperaba encontrarse a esa clase de abuela.

"¿Entramos?" dijo mi padre. "Me alegra conocerte, Lucy."

James y Lucy entraron de los primeros mientras mi abuela se quedaba atrás y caminaba al otro lado de mi madre. Un frente unido.

El detective Swett estaba junto al umbral con un traje simple. Saludó a mis padres con la cabeza y pareció no apartar los ojos de mi madre.

"¿Nos acompaña?" preguntó mi padre.

"Gracias" dijo él, "pero sólo quiero estar cerca."

"Se lo agradecemos."

Entraron en el atestado vestíbulo de la iglesia. Yo quería abrazar a mi familia, para darle tranquilidad. Yo estaba allí, en cada poro y en cada grieta.

Se había despertado resacoso y se había dado media vuelta en la cama para observar la respiración poco profunda de mi madre contra la almohada. Su encantadora mujer, su encantadora niña. Sintió deseos de ponerle una mano en la mejilla, apartarle el pelo negro de la cara, besarla... pero mientras dormía estaba tranquila. Él no se había despertado ni una sola mañana desde mi muerte sin ver el día como algo que sobrellevar. Pero la verdad era que el día del funeral no iba a ser peor. Al menos era sincero. Era un día que giraba en torno a lo que tan absortos los tenía: mi ausencia. Ese día no iba a tener que fingir que volvía a la normalidad, fuera cual fuese. Ese día podía llevar su dolor con la cabeza alta, lo mismo que Joanna. Pero sabía que, en cuanto ella se despertara, él pasaría el resto del día sin mirarla, sin mirarla de verdad y ver a la mujer que había creído que era antes del día que les habían dado la noticia de mi muerte. Después de casi dos meses, la noción de eso se desdibujaba en el corazón de todos menos en el de mi familia y en el de Carlos.

Él llegó con sus padres. Se quedó de pie en un rincón. Los señores Collins charlaban con ellos. La señora Collins tenía unos de los videos de Carlos, en su celular. El lunes se proponía ir con él asesor psicológico.

Era un video que hablaba sobre mí.

"Estamos de acuerdo con el director Rocque" decía el padre de Carlos "en que el funeral ayudará a todos los niños a aceptarlo."

"¿Y qué opina usted?" preguntó el señor Collins, al oficial García.

"Creo que es mejor olvidar el pasado y dejar a la familia tranquila. Pero Carlitos ha insistido en venir."

Carlos vio a mi familia saludar a la gente y se fijó que mi hermano, estaba tan bien vestido como siempre, ya casi había olvidado que era una característica de él. Lucy Stone y James iban de la mano. Acudió a su mente una palabra "novios".

"Carlos, cariño" dijo su madre. "Vamos a sentarnos."

Camille estaba allí con Jett Stetson. Se abrió paso hacia mi familia, y en cuanto el director Rocque y el señor Smith la vieron, se retiraron para dejar que se acercara.

Ella estrechó primero la mano de mi padre.

"Hola, Camille" dijo él. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¿Cómo están usted y la señora Mitchell?"

"Estamos bien, Camille" respondió él. _"Qué mentira más extraña"_, pensé yo. "¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros en el banco reservado para la familia?"

"Mmm..." Ella bajó la vista hacia sus manos. "Estoy con mi novio".

Mi madre entró como en trance y se quedó mirando fijamente a Camille a la cara. Camille estaba viva y yo muerto. Camille era una chica, mucho mas propensa al acoso, ¿entonces porque su hijo lo sufrió y termino muerto? Camille empezó a notar los ojos que la taladraban y quiso huir. Luego Jett vio el traje y se lo dijo en voz baja a ella.

"Eh" dijo, tomando del brazo a mi hermano, Lucy le lanzó una mirada asesina, cuando ella lo hizo.

"¿Qué pasa, Camille?" replicó mi madre.

"Esto... nada" respondió ella.

Ambos volvieron a mirar el traje y Jett comprendió que no podía pedir que se lo devolvieran.

"¿Joanna?" llamó mi padre con una voz que estaba en sintonía con la de ella, con su cólera.

Algo iba mal.

La abuela Patricia, que estaba un poco más atrás, le guiñó un ojo a Camille.

"Acabo de fijarme en lo guapo que está James" dijo Camille, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Jett y el desprecio total de Lucy.

Mi hermano se sonrojó. Y luego de eso intento calmar a Lucy.

La gente del vestíbulo empezó a moverse y a hacerse a un lado. Era el reverendo Strick, que caminaba con sus vestiduras hacia mis padres.

Camille retrocedió para buscar a Jett. Cuando lo encontró, se reunió con él entre las tumbas.

Kendall no asistió. Me dijo adiós a su manera: mirando mi foto —el retrato de estudio— que yo le había dado ese otoño.

Escudriñó los ojos de esa foto y vio a través de ellos el fondo de ante veteado delante del cual había tenido que sentarse cada niño bajo un brillante foco. ¿Qué significaba estar muerto?, se preguntaba. Significaba extraviado, significaba paralizado, significaba desaparecido. Sabía que nadie era realmente como salía en las fotos. Sabía que a él no se le veía tan furioso ni tan asustado como cuando estaba solo. Mientras miraba fijamente mi foto llegó a darse cuenta de algo: que no era yo. Me conoció lo suficiente para saber que no era yo. Yo estaba en el aire que flotaba a su alrededor, estaba en las frías mañanas que pasaba ahora con Carlos, estaba en el silencioso tiempo que pasaba solo estudiando. Yo era el chico que le cambio la forma de amar. Quería ponerme en libertad de alguna manera. No quería ni quemar mi foto ni tirarla, pero tampoco quería mirarme más. Lo vi guardar la fotografía en uno de los enormes volúmenes de historia en los que él y su madre prensaban flores frágiles que poco a poco quedaban reducidas a polvo. Nunca le dije a Kendall que lo amaba.

En el funeral dijeron cosas bonitas sobre mí. El reverendo Strick. El director Rocque. La señora Collins. Pero mis padres aguantaron en un estado de atontamiento hasta el final. Lucy no paraba de apretar la mano de James, pero él no parecía notarlo. Apenas parpadeaba. Emily se quedó sentada con un vestido azul y su lindo cabello castaño que rizo mi abuela. Se movía inquieta en su asiento y observaba a mi padre. Fue la abuela Patricia quien hizo lo más importante ese día.

Durante el último himno, mientras mi familia se ponía en pie, se acercó más a James y susurró en voz baja:

"Junto a la puerta, es ése."

James miró.

Justo detrás de Dan Swett, que ahora cantaba dentro de la iglesia, había un hombre del vecindario. Iba vestido con ropa más informal que el resto, con unos pantalones caqui forrado de franela y una gruesa camisa también de franela.

Por un instante, James creyó reconocerlo. Se miraron, y de pronto se sintió muy mareado y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, creía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Fue tan rápido todo lo que paso, desde la perspectiva de mi hermano, se quejo en voz alta, solo Lucy y la abuela lograron escucharlo y todo se volvió negro.

Mi hermano se desmayó y en medio del alboroto para atenderlo, Alfred Marshall se escabulló entre las tumbas que había detrás de la iglesia y se alejó de allí sin que nadie reparara en él.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero lo importante es que lo hice.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

Antes de que terminaran las clases, se realizaba el Simposio de Talentos del estado, donde los alumnos más talentosos de la escuela asistían durante una semana. Alrededor de una hoguera cantaban sus propias composiciones en lugar de las populares canciones que sonaban en las radio o en sus celulares.

Casi con diecisiete años, Carlos no sabía que haría después de salir de la escuela. No quería ser algo que odiaría el resto de su vida pero aun no tenía claro que era lo que le gustaba.

Tenía la misma, extraña, costumbre que yo cuando vivía, los días en que comenzaba hacer calor él subía al tejado de su casa para pensar. Desde mi muerte se había vuelto un chico más reflexivo.

Sorprendió en su clase de audiovisual con un vídeo llamado "Después de la muerte", donde hablaba sobre que ocurría con las almas una vez que dejan sus cuerpos. El profesor lo considero creativo, con una excelente edición y buen tema, gracias a ello ganó un cupo para el simposio de talentos. Aunque algunos de sus compañeros los encontraron espeluznante, otros simplemente deducieron que Carlos era uno de los talentos ocultos de la escuela.

Su padre tuvo que llevarlo en auto al simposio porque esa mañana, cuando salieron los autobuses, él todavía estaba en casa con un agudo ataque de gastritis.

Estaba probando un régimen vegetariano y la noche anterior se había comido una col entera para cenar. Su madre se negaba a rendirse ante el, precipitado vegetarianismo que Carlos adoptó desde mi muerte.

"¡No es Logan, por el amor de Dios!" exclamaba, dejando caer delante de su hijo un filete de dos dedos de grosor.

A las tres de la tarde, su padre lo llevó primero al hospital y luego al simposio.

Mientras el auto entraba en el campamento, Carlos recorrió con la mirada la multitud de chicos que hacían fila para recibir una chapita con su nombre. Vio a mi hermano en medio de un grupo de Maestros. James había evitado poner su apellido en su chapita y había optado por dibujar en su lugar un diamante. De ese modo cuando conociera a chicos de las otras escuelas, que no estuvieran enterados de mi muerte, no lo relacionarían conmigo. Algo que también hizo Kendall, para evitar algún eventual problema.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlos y Kendall se levantaron temprano. Como James, ambos deambulaban por el campamento integrándose en las diversas actividades que organizaban.

Carlos había participado en un paseo para los amantes de la naturaleza y fotografiado plantas y flores a las que debía ayudar a poner nombres. Kendall participó en un pequeño taller de improvisación teatral, donde tenían que hacer un monologo sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente.

Cuando James se acercó al comedor, Carlos hacía fila para repetir huevos con tocino. Había armado tanto revuelo para no comer carne en su casa que tenía que atenerse a ello, pero en el campamento nadie estaba al corriente del juramento que había hecho. Ni si quiera Kendall.

No había hablado con mi hermano desde mi muerte, y sólo lo había hecho para excusarse en el pasillo de la escuela. Vio a mi hermano distraído pidiendo un trozo de tarta. Había intentado ponerse en su lugar del mismo modo que había pasado tiempo poniéndose en el mío.

Cuando James se acercó a ciegas a la fila, Carlos se interpuso.

"¿Qué significa el diamante?" preguntó señalando con una mano hacia la chapita.

"Es una forma de expresar lo que siento" respondió James, mientras recibía un trozo de tarta para desayunar.

"Carlos García" dijo Carlos a modo de presentación.

"James" dijo.

"Mitchell, ¿verdad?"

"No lo digas, por favor" dijo James, y por un instante Carlos experimentó más intensamente qué se sentía al reconocer su parentesco conmigo: el hecho de que la gente, al ver a James, imaginase un niño cubierto de sangre.

Aun entre los talentosos, que se distinguían por hacer las cosas de manera diferente, la tendencia era emparejarse los primeros días. Muchos ya eran pareja, como James y Lucy. El campamento estaba lleno de adolescentes, con hormonas revolucionadas. Con el calor del verano que ya acercaba, algo creció dentro de ellos dos como la mala hierba. Era el deseo.

Yo nunca lo había sentido de una forma tan pura ni lo había visto recorrer con tanta pasión a alguien conocido. Alguien con quien tenía genes en común. Tal vez fue porque cuando vivía no me di la oportunidad de amar, como lo hacía mi hermano.

Ellos eran cautelosos y se atenían a las reglas. Ningún orientador podía decir que había apuntado una linterna hacia el matorral más tupido que había junto al dormitorio de las chicas y encontrado a Mitchell y a Stone. Con el poco tiempo que quedaba por las actividades diarias, se reunían en el lago o junto a algún árbol en el que habían grabado sus iniciales. Se besaban. Querían ir más allá, pero no podían. No presionaba a Lucy como lo hacían la mayoría de los adolescentes, que solo buscaban sexo. Al contrario, le hablaba con ternura y sensualidad.

James quería que fuera algo especial. Era consciente de que debía ser perfecto para ambos.

Cuando Carlos se encontraba solo escribía en una libreta, era como un diario. En el explicaba cómo yo había pasado por su lado esa noche en el estacionamiento y cómo lo había tocado, cómo creía que había alargado literalmente una mano hacia él. Qué aspecto había tenido yo entonces.

Cómo soñaba conmigo. Cómo se había formado la idea de que un espíritu podía ser como una segunda piel para alguien, una especie de capa protectora (algo de lo que habló en su video) Y cómo si perseveraba tal vez lograría liberarnos a los dos. Yo leía por encima de su hombro mientras él anotaba sus pensamientos, y me preguntaba si alguien le creería algún día, y no lo mirarían simplemente como un chico creativo.

Cuando me imaginaba, se sentía mejor, más conectado con algo que estaba allá fuera. Con alguien que estaba allá fuera. Veía en sus sueños el campo de trigo, en una realidad en donde yo aun estaba vivo o que había logrado resucitarme.

Carlos expresaba sus sentimientos, y la incomodidad de sentirse deferente. La adolescencia le estaba resultando difícil, había muchas cosas que él aun no comprendía de si mismo, diciéndose una y otra vez _"Esto esta mal"_. A veces solo quería esconderse y desaparecer.

El último día del simposio siempre se dedicaba a un último proyecto que las distintas escuelas presentaban en un concurso en la víspera del día que los padres regresaban para recoger a los alumnos y se despedían de los que no participarían el siguiente año, ya que se graduarían. El concurso no se anunciaba hasta el desayuno del sábado, pero los chicos ya habían empezado a hacer planes, el concurso siempre era tocar o cantar alguna canción.

Lucy y James, estaban en una de las sala de música, conversando.

"Podríamos interpretar una de tus canciones" dijo Lucy, "son muy buenas."

"No estoy preparado para que alguien más las escuche" contesto James.

"Jennifer interpretara una canción de su propia autoria" dijo Lucy riendo.

"Que mal."

"Sí."

"Hable con Jo, tu vecina, la compañera de tu hermano" Le comentó Lucy. James suspiró.

"Siempre hablaba con nosotros, era una buena amiga de él." recordó y continúo "Desde lo que ocurrió no he hablado con ella. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me preguntó por ti, quería saber como estas" Contó Lucy.

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" preguntó James

"Que estás bien, que estarás bien."

Lucy hacía lo que estaba a su alcance para que James estuviera bien e intentara superar lo ocurrido, no era fácil pero aunque lo tuviera que hacer toda su vida, lo haría por él.

Cuando comenzó el verano empecé a pasar menos tiempo observando desde la marquesina, porque seguía viendo la Tierra cuando paseaba por los campos del cielo. Al anochecer, los lanzadores de jabalina y peso se marchaban a otros cielos. Cielos donde no encajaba un chico como yo. ¿Eran horribles esos otros cielos? ¿Peores que sentirse tan solo entre tus compañeros, que vivían y crecían? ¿O estaban hechos de las mismas cosas con que yo soñaba?

Si me alejaba demasiado y me hacía preguntas lo bastante alto, los campos cambiaban. Miraba hacia abajo y veía el trigo para el ganado, y entonces lo oía, un canto susurrante y gimoteante que me advertía que me apartara del borde. Me palpitaban las sienes y el cielo se oscurecía, y volvía a ser esa noche, ese perpetuo ayer revivido. Mi alma se solidificaba y se volvía más pesada. De ese modo llegué muchas veces al borde de mi tumba, pero todavía tenía que mirar dentro.

Sí, comencé a preguntarme qué significaba la palabra _"cielo"_. Si esto fuera el cielo, pensaba, el cielo de verdad, aquí vivirían mis abuelos. Y la madre de mi padre, mi abuela favorita, me tomaría en brazos y bailaría conmigo. Yo sólo sentiría alegría y no tendría recuerdos, no habría campo de trigo ni tumba.

"Puedes tener eso" me dijo Kelly. "Muchos lo hacen."

"¿Cómo puedo hacer el cambio?" pregunté.

"No es tan fácil como tal vez creas" respondió ella. "Tienes que dejar de desear ciertas cosas."

"No lo entiendo."

"Si dejas de preguntarte por qué te han matado a ti en lugar de a otro" explicó ella, "y dejas de indagar la sensación de vacío que ha dejado tu muerte y de preguntarte qué siente la gente que has dejado en la Tierra, entonces podrás ser libre. En otras palabras, tienes que renunciar a la Tierra."

Eso me pareció imposible.

Esa noche, Carlos tuvo una pesadilla y Kendall lo acompaño para tomar aire y despejar su mente. Mientras caminaban por los alrededores de los dormitorios encontraron a un pensativo James recostado en el césped mirando las estrellas. Ambos se acercaron.

Mi hermano los vio acercarse y se incorporó.

"Hola" saludo en voz baja.

Los dos saludaron devuelta y se sentaron junto a él.

"¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?" preguntó James, con curiosidad. Aunque no se conocían mucho, siempre saludaba a Kendall.

"Podríamos hacer la misma pregunta" le dijo Kendall

"No podía dormir. ¿Y ustedes?" le contestó mi hermano.

"Tuve una pesadilla" dijo Carlos, no queriendo dar mas información sobre esta. Soñó que cayó dentro de un profundo foso y se encontró con la horrible escena de un cuerpo descuartizado e irreconocible. Él sabia que era yo, y ahora su único deseo ahora era borrar para siempre esa imagen.

"No te ves muy bien" James le hablo a Carlos. Este estaba demasiado pálido y temblaba. "Tal vez si hablas sobre aquello, te calmes un poco." Sugirió

"No creo que deba contarlo" dijo él, mirando hacía otro lado. Y fue cuando preguntó: "¿Extrañan a Logan?"

Ambos se miraron, no esperaban eso, nadie se había a atrevido hacer esa pregunta. Kendall dirigió su mirada al césped. Y James miró a Carlos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero solo encontró otra pregunta:

"¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño?"

"Mientras caminaba, caí dentro de lo que parecía un gran precipicio" explico "Yo comencé a buscar una forma de salir pero en el intento encontré un cuerpo desmembrado" dijo, con las últimas palabras atoradas en la garanta. Fue tan real para él que no quiso continuar.

James y Kendall, notaron que Carlos se quedo callado, se impresionaron con lo que dijo pero había algo más, y la atmosfera se volvió densa entre ellos.

"Yo no sueño con él" dijo James, sabía perfectamente a quien vio Carlos.

"Se fue muy rápido de nuestras vidas" comenzó Kendall, contestando la pregunta, para cambiar el tema y logrando aligerar el ambiente.

"No es algo sencillo" continuo James "Muchos piensan que no me afectó pero lo cierto es que lo extraño más de lo que nunca nadie comprenderá."

Mi hermano se sintió ligero, como si hubiese estado cargando grandes piedras por un largo camino. Fue sincero sobre si me extrañaba. Era raro el hecho que estuviera de un momento a otro mejor hablando con ellos.

"¿Estás enamorado de Lucy?" preguntó Carlos. James sonrió.

"Sí." le respondió "¿Aún estas enamorado de mi hermano?" Se dirigió a Kendall, no quería incomodarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo. Yo también.

"Es complicado olvidarlo."

El organizador del simposio se vio obligado a ausentarse por un asunto familiar, y recayó en su asistente personal la responsabilidad de organizar, de la noche a la mañana, el concurso de ese año.

Quiso proponer algo que no fueran solamente interpretaciones musicales, y mientras ella leía _"El corazón delator"_ de Edgar Allan Poe, surgió la idea.

**¿ES POSIBLE SALIR IMPUNE DE UN CRIMEN? REPRESENTACIONES DE CÓMO COMETER EL ASESINATO PERFECTO**, anunciaban los folletos que había diseñado apresuradamente.

A los chicos les encantó. Los artistas rebosaban de ideas. Mientras comían apresuradamente sus huevos con tocinos para desayunar, compararon los grandes asesinatos de la historia que seguían sin resolverse o enumeraron los objetos corrientes que podían utilizarse para infligir una herida mortal. Empezaron a pensar con quién podrían conspirar para asesinar. Y rápidamente salieron guiones improvisados, poemas y música que pudieran dar una mejor atmosfera a la representación.

Todo fue muy divertido hasta las ocho y veinte, cuando entró mi hermano.

Jo lo vio ponerse a la fila. Él todavía no lo sabía, sólo notaba el alboroto en el ambiente, que atribuyó a que habían anunciado el concurso.

Ella no apartaba la vista de él, y vio que el cartel más próximo estaba colgado al final de los recipientes de la comida, encima de las bandejas con cubiertos. Escuchaba la historia sobre Jack el Destripador que contaba alguien sentado en su mesa cuando se levantó para devolver dejar la bandeja.

Se detuvo junto a mi hermano y carraspeó. Yo tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en Jo. "Alcánzalo", dije en una oración dirigida a la Tierra.

"James" dijo ella.

James la miró.

"Hola."

Miraba el mostrador, cogió un plato de avena y lo colocó con cuidado en su bandeja.

"Que tal…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó, deslizando su bandeja por la superficie metálica hacia donde estaban los zumos de naranja y manzana en grandes jarras de plástico. Jo se veía nerviosa.

"Cambiaron el concurso" dijo ella.

"¿Por cuál?"

"¿Quieres que vayamos afuera?" Jo utilizó su cuerpo para tapar el cartel e impedirle acceder a los cubiertos. Balbuceó: "James, el concurso será sobre asesinatos." dijo rápido.

Él se quedó mirándola. Siguió agarrando su bandeja, con la vista clavada en Jo.

"Quería decírtelo antes de que leyeras el cartel."

Lucy entró precipitadamente en la cafetería.

"¿Qué está pasando?" James miró a ambas buscando una explicación.

"El concurso de este año será sobre una representación de cómo cometer el crimen perfecto" explicó Lucy.

Lucy y yo vimos el temblor. La sacudida interna de su corazón. Se estaba volviendo tan hábil que las grietas y fisuras eran cada vez más pequeñas. Pero aún estaba el dolor. Pronto, como si se tratase de un perfeccionado truco de magia, nadie lo vería hacerlo. Podría dejar aparte al mundo entero, él incluido.

"Estoy bien" dijo. Pasándole la bandeja a su novia.

Pero Lucy sabía que no era cierto.

Ambas chicas lo vieron alejarse.

"Intenté prevenirlo" dijo Jo débilmente.

Volvió a su mesa y sacó un computador de un pequeño bolso que tenía a un lado de su silla para continuar con las ideas para el concurso.

"_Solo _—pensé— _en la Tierra al igual que en el cielo."_

"Matas a la gente apuñalándola, cortándola y disparándole" dijo Jo "Es morboso."

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Carlos.

Lucy siguió a mi hermano para hablar. Jo había visto a Carlos y a Kendall sentados en una de las mesas de afuera disfrutando sus desayunos. Y le preguntó a ambos si la querían ayudar con su proyecto para el concurso, Kendall ya sabía sobre que se trataba, se negó a participar, y volvió a los dormitorios.

"Pero hay buenos motivos para matar" lo desafió Jo.

"¿Quién crees que lo hizo?" preguntó Carlos. Se sentó en el banco y apoyó los pies en la barra de debajo de la mesa.

Jo estaba sentada casi inmóvil, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, pero balanceaba el pie sin parar.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó ella.

"Nos dijo mi padre" dijo Carlos. "Nos llamó a mi hermana y a mí a la sala e hizo que nos sentáramos."

"¿Y qué les dijo?" preguntó una Jo expectante.

"Primero dijo que pasaban cosas horribles en el mundo, y cuando mi hermana dijo 'Afganistán', él se quedó callado, porque siempre discuten cuando surge el tema. Luego dijo: 'No, cariño, pasan cosas horribles cerca de casa, a gente que conocemos.' Ella creyó que se refería a una de sus amigas."

Jo sintió una gota de lluvia.

"Entonces mi padre se vino abajo y dijo que habían matado a una niña. Fui yo el que le preguntó que a quién. Me refiero a que, cuando dijo lo de 'niña', me la imaginé pequeña, ya sabes. No como nosotros."

No había duda de que eran gotas, y empezaron a caer en la superficie de madera.

"¿Quieres que entremos?" preguntó Carlos.

"Todos los demás ya deben estar dentro" contestó Jo.

"Lo sé"

Se quedaron un rato callados, contemplando cómo llovía a su alrededor, oyendo el ruido de las gotas contra las hojas de los árboles que había sobre sus cabezas.

"Yo sabía que él estaba muerto, lo presentía" dijo Carlos, "pero luego escuche a mi padre hablar con uno de sus compañeros sobre un alumno que desapareció. Después alcance a leer en un periódico una pequeña columna, mientras mi padre lo leía. Al principio no dieron su nombre, sólo decía "Chico de dieciséis años". Quiero decir que ¿quién aparte de él y su hermano había faltado toda la semana? Siendo ilógico, ambos nunca se ausentaban."

"No me quiero imaginar cómo se tomo la noticia James" dijo Jo. Nos conocía, como para saber que éramos muy unidos.

Empezó a llover fuerte. Se metieron debajo de la mesa y Jo gritó: "¡Quedaremos empapados!"

Y tan de repente como había empezado, dejó de llover. El sol se filtró entre las ramas de los árboles y Carlos miró más allá de éstas.

"Creo que nos está escuchando" dijo demasiado bajo para que ella lo oyera.

En el campamento, pasó a ser del dominio público quién era mi hermano, quien fue sospechoso y cómo había muerto yo. Luego de la rápida conversación que tuvieron James y Jo en la cafetería, todos los demás querían saber que fue lo que le molestó a él.

"Imagínate que te apuñalan" dijo alguien.

"No, gracias."

"A mí me parece que está bien." comentó otra persona, refiriéndose a James.

"Piénsalo... él es famoso."

"Es una horrible manera de alcanzar la fama. Prefiero ganar un premio Oscar."

"¿Alguien sabe qué es lo quería estudiar?"

"Eso lo debe saber James."

"¿Por qué su amigo lo conectaron con su muerte?"

"Pregúntaselo a Kendall."

Y hablaron de las personas muertas que conocieron.

Una abuela, un abuelo, un tío, una tía, alguno tenía un padre, pocas veces era una hermana o un hermano que había muerto de una enfermedad, un problema del corazón, leucemia, una enfermedad impronunciable. Eran pocos los que conocían a algún cercano que hubiera muerto asesinado.

Bajo un bote de remos demasiado viejo y desvencijado para flotar, James estaba tumbado en el suelo con Lucy, ambos abrazados.

"Sabes que estoy bien" dijo él con los ojos secos, había estado llorando.

"Nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos a que se calmen las cosas."

James tenía la espalda dolorida, y atrajo a Lucy hacia él para protegerla de la humedad de la llovizna estival. El aliento de ambos empezó a calentar el reducido espacio del fondo del bote, y comenzaron a besarse con pasión.

"Lo siento…" empezó a decir él, apenas con aliento.

"Estoy lista" le dijo ella.

A los diecisiete años, mi hermano se alejaba de mí para adentrarse en un lugar donde yo nunca había estado. Yo experimente horror y sangre, a diferencia de él que fue pasión y amor mutuo.

"_Cómo cometer el asesinato perfecto"_ era un viejo juego en el cielo. Yo siempre escogía el carámbano de hielo: el arma se derrite hasta desaparecer.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola, aqui estoy con un capitulo nuevo. Gracias a todos los que leyeron el anterior. **

**Un gracias especial a Alooh, que aunque no deje comentarios siempre sigue la historia aunque sea sólo una adaptación. Y tambien porque siempre esta apoyando, igual que TanguitaRojaDeKendo.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

Cuando mi padre se despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada, la casa estaba silenciosa. A su lado dormía mi madre, roncando débilmente. Mi hermana, la única hija ahora que mi hermano estaba en el simposio, era como una roca cubierta con una sábana. Mi padre se maravilló de lo profundamente que dormía, como yo.

Cuando yo vivía, ella llegaba a mi habitación en medio de la noche porque se sentía sola y me preguntaba si podía dormir conmigo. Levantaba las sabanas y ella subía a mi cama con su osito de peluche, luego me abrazaba y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Antes de salir de casa, mi padre echó un vistazo a Emily para asegurarse de que estaba bien, sentir el aliento cálido contra su palma. Luego se puso las zapatillas para correr. Lo último que hizo fue ponerle el collar a Relámpago.

Era tan temprano todavía que casi se veía el aliento. A esa hora podía fingir que seguía siendo invierno, que las estaciones no habían avanzado.

El paseo matinal del perro le dio una excusa para pasar por delante de la casa del señor Marshall. Aminoró un poco el paso; nadie lo habría notado menos yo, o, si hubiese estado despierto, el señor Marshall. Mi padre estaba convencido de que, si se quedaba mirando, si miraba el rato suficiente, encontraría las pistas que necesitaba en los marcos de las ventanas, en la capa de pintura verde que cubría las tejas de madera o a lo largo del camino del garaje, donde había dos grandes piedras pintadas de blanco.

A finales de la primavera de 2012, no había ningún avance en mi caso. Ni cuerpo, ni asesino. Nada.

Mi padre pensó en Jennifer Knight: _"Cuando estuviera segura, encontraría una manera silenciosa de matarlo"_. No se lo había dicho a Joanna porque el consejo la habría asustado tanto que se habría visto obligada a decírselo a alguien, y sospechaba que ese alguien sería Dan.

Desde el día que había visto a Jennifer Knight y luego había vuelto a casa y encontrado a Dan esperándolo, había notado que mi madre se apoyaba mucho en la policía. Si mi padre decía algo que contradecía las teorías de la policía o, tal como lo veía él, la ausencia de teorías, mi madre se apresuraba a llenar el vacío que había abierto la hipótesis de mi padre. _"Dan dice que eso no significa nada",_ o bien: _"Confío en que la policía averigüe lo que pasó"_.

¿Por qué, se preguntaba mi padre, confiaba tanto la gente en la policía? ¿Por qué no se fiaban de su instinto? Era el señor Marshall, lo sabía. Pero Jennifer había dicho _"cuando estuviera segura"_. Saberlo, saberlo en lo más profundo de su ser como él lo sabía, no era, desde el punto de vista más objetivo de la ley, una prueba irrefutable.

Crecí en la misma casa donde nací. Como la del señor Marshall, tenía forma de cubo, y por eso yo envidiaba absurdamente las casas de los demás. Me sabía de memoria el plano de su casa, deje una mancha tibia en el suelo de su garaje hasta que me enfrié. Él había llevado mi sangre a la casa en su ropa y su piel. Yo conocía su baño. Sabía que mi madre había intentado decorar el de mi casa para la llegada tardía de Emily decorando con peces de diversos colores en la parte superior de las paredes azules. En la casa del señor Marshall, el baño y la cocina estaban impecables. La porcelana era amarilla y las baldosas del suelo verdes. Mantenía la casa fresca. En el piso de arriba, donde Emily, James y yo teníamos nuestros cuartos, él no tenía casi nada. Tenía una silla de respaldo recto donde a veces se sentaba y miraba por la ventana la escuela, esperando a que le llegara a través del campo el sonido de la banda al ensayar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en la parte trasera del piso de abajo, en la cocina, construyendo casas de muñecas, o en la sala, escuchando la radio o, cuando la lujuria se apoderaba de él, trazando planos para construir disparates como la madriguera o la tienda nupcial.

Nadie le había molestado a propósito de mí en eso meses. Sólo había visto algúna que otra patrulla delante de su casa. Era lo bastante listo para no dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y si había salido al garaje o al buzón, seguía andando.

Programaba un par de despertadores, uno para saber cuándo abrir los postigos y otro para cerrarlos. En conjunción con esos despertadores encendía o apagaba las luces de toda la casa. Cuando de vez en cuando pasaba un chico para venderle tabletas de chocolate para un concurso escolar o para hablarle de religión, se mostraba afable aunque serio, como un tipo corriente.

Coleccionaba cosas para contarlas, porque el acto de contar lo tranquilizaba. Eran cosas sencillas, como un anillo de boda, una carta dentro de un sobre cerrado, la suela de un zapato, unos lentes de sol, una goma de borrar de un personaje de dibujos animados, un frasquito de perfume, una pulsera de plástico, la mitad de mi relicario o el collar de ámbar de su madre. Los sacaba por la noche, una vez que se había asegurado de que ningún vendedor ni ningún vecino iban a llamar a su puerta. Y los contaba como las cuentas de un rosario. Había olvidado los nombres de algunas. Yo los sabía. La suela del zapato había pertenecido a una niña llamada Claire, de Nutley, Nueva Jersey, a quien había convencido para que se subiera a la parte trasera de su camioneta. Ella tenía trece años. (Quiero creer que yo nunca me habría subido a la camioneta de un desconocido. Quiero creer que fue mi curiosidad sobre cómo había construido una madriguera subterránea sin que se derrumbara.) Antes de dejarla marchar, le había arrancado la suela del zapato. Eso fue todo lo que hizo. La subió a la camioneta y le quitó los zapatos. Ella comenzó a gritar, y el ruido lo taladró. Suplicó a la niña que se callara y se marchara. Que se bajara del vehículo como por arte de magia, descalza y sin quejarse, mientras él se quedaba con sus zapatos. Pero en lugar de eso, ella lloró sonoramente. El empezó a arrancar con su navaja una de las suelas de los zapatos hasta que alguien chocó la camioneta por detrás. Oyó voces de hombres y a una mujer gritando algo sobre llamar a la policía. Abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios le está usted haciendo a esa niña?" gritó uno de los hombres.

Su compañero ayudo a bajar a la niña cuando ésta salió volando de la parte trasera, aun llorando.

"Trataba de arreglarle el zapato."

La niña estaba histérica. El señor Marshall era todo sensatez y calma. Pero Claire había visto lo mismo que yo, su mirada amenazadora, su deseo de algo impronunciable que al dárselo nos relegaría al olvido.

Mientras los hombres y la mujer se quedaban confundidos, incapaces de ver lo que Claire y yo sabíamos, el señor Marshall se apresuró a darle los zapatos a uno de los hombres y se despidió. Se quedó con una suela. Le gustaba sostener la suela de cuero y frotarla entre el pulgar y el índice: un objeto perfecto con que juguetear para calmar los nervios.

Yo conocía el rincón más oscuro de nuestra casa. Me había metido y permanecido en él un día entero, le dije a Camille, aunque en realidad habían sido tres horas. Era un espacio en el sótano al que sólo podía accederse a gatas. Dentro del nuestro había cañerías que iluminé mi teléfono y toneladas de polvo. Eso era todo. No había bichos. Mi madre, como su madre antes que ella, llamaba a un exterminador a la menor invasión de hormigas.

En cuanto sonaba el despertador que le avisaba de que cerrara los postigos y a continuación el siguiente despertador que le indicaba que apagara las luces porque el vecindario ya dormía, el señor Marshall bajaba al sótano, donde no había rendijas por las que entrara la luz, dando motivos a la gente para decir que era un tipo raro. En la época en que me mató se había cansado de visitar ese espacio al que sólo se accedía a gatas, pero le gustaba instalarse en el sótano en un asiento vuelta hacia ese oscuro agujero en medio de la pared y alargar una mano para tocar las tablas del suelo de la cocina. A menudo se quedaba dormido, y allí dormía cuando mi padre pasó por delante de la casa verde hacia las 4.40 de la madrugada.

Joe Ellis era un bruto desagradable. Me había empujado a la piscina y ya que era mas alto y robusto que James, cuando este me defendió terminó con un notable moretón en su rostro. Lo llegamos a odiar tanto, que decidimos no ir a las fiestas que se organizaban en la piscina. Tenía un perro al que arrastraba por ahí, le gustara o no. Era un perro pequeño que no podía correr muy deprisa, pero eso a Ellis no le importaba. Lo golpeaba o lo levantaba por la cola, haciéndole daño. Un día desapareció, lo mismo que un gato al que lo habían visto torturar. Y empezaron a desaparecer los animales de todo el vecindario.

Lo que encontré cuando seguí la mirada del señor Marshall hasta el exiguo espacio de las cañerías fueron esos animales que habían desaparecido durante más de un año. La gente creyó que eso había dejado de suceder porque habían enviado a Ellis a una escuela militar. Cuando soltaban a sus animales de compañía por la mañana, y volvían por las noches. Lo consideraban una prueba. Nadie podía imaginar un apetito como el de la casa verde. Alguien que extendía cal viva sobre los cuerpos de perros y gatos, impaciente por tener sólo sus huesos. Al contar los huesos y mantenerse lejos de la carta cerrada, el anillo de boda o el frasquito de perfume, trataba de mantenerse alejado de lo que más deseaba: subir por la escalera en la oscuridad, sentarse en la silla de respaldo recto y mirar hacia la escuela, imaginarse los cuerpos que acompañaban las voces de los chicos, que llegaban en oleadas los días de otoño durante los partidos de fútbol, u observar cómo los autobuses se vaciaban dos casas más abajo. Una vez había mirado mucho rato a Jo, que corría sola por la pista atlética.

Creo que lo que más me costó comprender fue que él había intentado contenerse cada vez. Había matado a animales, había quitado vidas menores para no matar a una persona.

En junio, Dan quiso establecer ciertos límites por el bien de mi padre y de él mismo. Mi padre había llamado a la estación de policía tantas veces que había exasperado a los oficiales, algo que no ayudaba a encontrar a nadie y que sólo iba a conseguir volverlos a todos contra él.

El colmo fue una llamada que habían recibido la última semana de mayo.

Henry Mitchell había explicado con todo detalle al oficial cómo, en un paseo matinal, su perro se había parado delante de la casa del señor Marshall y se había puesto a ladrar y, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había logrado moverlo de allí ni hacerlo callar.

Dan esperó a acabar su cigarrillo en la entrada de nuestra casa. Todavía era temprano, pero había más humedad que el día anterior. Habían anunciado lluvias para toda la semana, la clase de tormentas con truenos y relámpagos típicas de la región, pero la única humedad de la que era consciente Dan en esos momentos era la que cubría su cuerpo de sudor. Había hecho su última visita relajada a mis padres.

Oyó la voz de mi hermano cantando dentro de la casa. Apagó el cigarrillo debajo del árbol y camino hacia la entrada. Antes de que tocara, la puerta se abrió.

"Olí el humo de un cigarrillo" dijo James.

"¿Eras tú el que cantaba?"

"¿Le mataría saberlo?"

James se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"¡Papá!" gritó hacia la casa. "¡Es Dan!"

"No has estado en casa, ¿verdad?" preguntó Dan.

"Acabo de volver".

"Tus padres deben haberte extrañado."

"No esté tan seguro" dijo él. "Creo que se alegraron de perderme de vista, aunque haya sido sólo por una semana."

Dan sabía que él tenía razón. Mi madre había parecido menos frenética en la última visita del policía.

Los dos oyeron los pasos de mi padre en el pasillo del piso de arriba y a continuación la voz suplicante de Emily. James sabía que, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba pidiendo, nuestro padre acababa concediéndoselo de todas formas.

Mi padre y mi hermana bajaron juntos las escalera, riendo.

"Dan" dijo, y le estrechó la mano.

"Buenos días, Henry" dijo Dan. "¿Cómo estamos esta mañana, Emily?"

Mi padre tomo la mano de Emily y la puso delante de Dan, que se inclinó para besarla.

Le encantaba que Dan Swett se pasara por casa. Cada vez que lo hacía le confirmaba que había un consenso, un equipo detrás de él, que no estaba solo en todo eso.

"Necesito hablar con su padre, chicos."

James se llevó a Emily a la cocina con la promesa de prepararle cereales.

Pensaba en lo que le había enseñado a Lucy: una bebida llamada "_medusa"_ que consistía en una cereza al marrasquino en el fondo de un vaso de ginebra y un poco de azúcar. James y Lucy habían sorbido las cerezas impregnadas de alcohol y azúcar hasta que les dolió la cabeza y les quedaron los labios rojos.

"¿Llamo a Joanna? ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café o alguna cosa?"

"Henry" dijo Dan, "no estoy aquí para darles ninguna noticia, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿Podemos sentarnos?"

Vi a mi padre y a Dan dirigirse a la sala. La sala de estar donde nadie parecía estar en realidad. Dan se sentó en el borde de una silla y esperó a que mi padre tomara asiento.

"Escuche, Henry" dijo. "Es sobre Alfred Marshall."

Mi padre se animó.

"Creía que había dicho que no tenía noticias."

"Y así es. Hay algo que debo decirle en nombre de la estación y de mí mismo."

"Sí."

"Necesitamos que deje de llamar para hablar de Alfred Marshall."

"Pero…"

"Necesito que lo deje. Por mucho que intentemos relacionarlo con la muerte de Logan, no tenemos nada contra él. Perros que ladran y tiendas nupciales no son pruebas."

"Sé que lo hizo él" dijo mi padre.

"Es un tipo raro, no lo niego. Pero, que nosotros sepamos, no es un asesino."

"¿Cómo está tan seguro?"

Dan Swett habló, pero todo lo que oía mi padre eran las palabras que le había dicho Jennifer Knight y que se había repetido a sí mismo delante de la casa del señor Marshall, sintiendo la energía que irradiaba de ella, la frialdad que había en el alma de ese hombre. El señor Marshall era insondable y, al mismo tiempo, la única persona del mundo que podría haberme matado. Cuanto más lo negaba Dan, más convencido estaba mi padre.

"Va a dejar de investigarlo" dijo mi padre con firmeza.

James estaba en el umbral, como había hecho el día que Dan y el oficial uniformado habían traído el gorro de cascabeles idéntico al que él tenía. Ese día sacó en silencio ese segundo gorro de una caja llena de autos de carreras que guardaba en el fondo de su armario, lo escondió ahí para no usarlo y decirle a nuestra madre que lo perdió. Lo guardo nuevamente en el mismo lugar y en cuanto pudiera lo arrojaría a la basura. No quería que mi madre volviera a oír el ruido de esos cascabeles.

Allí estaba nuestro padre, el corazón que sabíamos que nos sostenía a todos.

Nos sostenía con fuerza y desesperación, las puertas de su corazón abriéndose y cerrándose con la rapidez de los pistones de un instrumento de viento, los impulsos delicadamente sentidos, los dedos fantasmales ejercitándose una y otra vez, y a continuación, de manera asombrosa, el sonido, la melodía y el calor. James dio un paso adelante desde la puerta.

"Hola de nuevo, James" dijo Dan.

"Detective Swett."

"Le decía a tu padre..."

"Que se rinde."

"Si hubiera un motivo razonable para sospechar que ese hombre..."

"¿Terminó?" preguntó James. Y se cruzo de brazos.

De pronto era él quien sostenía nuestra familia, aparte del hijo mayor y más responsable.

"Sólo quiero que sepan que hemos investigado todas las pistas."

Mi padre y James la oyeron, y yo la vi. Mi madre bajaba por la escalera.

Emily salió corriendo de la cocina y se lanzó a la carga, descargando todo su peso contra las piernas de mi hermano.

"Dan" dijo mi madre, cerrándose mejor la bata de levantar al verlo, "¿le ofreció café Henry?"

Mi padre miró a su mujer y a Dan Swett.

"Dan ya se iba" dijo James, sujetando a Emily con suavidad por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

"El detective Swett ha venido para decirle a papá que deje de molestarlos."

"James" dijo Dan, "yo no lo diría así."

"Como usted quiera" dijo él.

En esos momentos quería estar en algún lugar como el campamento del simposio, donde rigieran el mundo Lucy y él. No quería seguir conversando con el policía, tal vez discutiría y no deseaba llegar a eso. Había trabajado mucho para ocultar todos esos sentimientos de culpa y dolor por mi muerte.

"Vamos, papá" dijo.

Mi padre encajaba algo poco a poco. No tenía nada que ver con Alfred Marshall ni conmigo. Estaba en los ojos de mi madre.

Esa noche, mi padre, como hacía cada vez más a menudo, se quedó despierto hasta tarde en su estudio. No podía creerse que el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor, lo inesperado que había sido todo desde el estallido inicial de mi muerte. _"Tengo la sensación de estar en medio de la erupción de un volcán_ —escribió en su cuaderno—. _Joanna cree que Dan Swett tiene razón respecto a Marshall."_

Mientras escribía, la vela de la ventana no paró de parpadear y, a pesar de la lámpara de su escritorio, el parpadeo lo distrajo. Se recostó en la silla de madera que tenía desde sus tiempos de universidad y oyó el tranquilizador crujido debajo de él. No atinaba a comprender qué quería de él la compañía para la que trabajaba. Se enfrentaba a diario con columna tras columna de cifras sin sentido que se suponía que tenía que hacer cuadrar con las reclamaciones de la compañía.

Cometía errores con una frecuencia que daba miedo, y temía, más de lo que había temido los primeros días que siguieron a mi desaparición, no ser capaz de mantener a los dos hijos que le quedaban.

Se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en los pocos ejercicios que el médico de la familia le había sugerido que hiciera. Observé cómo doblaba el cuerpo de una manera sorprendente e inquietante que yo nunca había visto. Podría haber sido un bailarín antes que un hombre de negocios.

Apagó bruscamente la lámpara de encima de su escritorio, dejando sólo la vela encendida.

En su silla verde y baja era el lugar en que más a gusto se sentía ahora.

Era donde a menudo yo lo veía dormir. La habitación era como un refugio, la silla como el seno materno, y yo velaba por él. Se quedó mirando la vela de la ventana y se preguntó qué podía hacer; había intentado tocar a mi madre, pero ella lo había empujado hasta el borde de la cama. En cambio, en presencia de la policía ella parecía florecer.

Se había acostumbrado a la luz fantasmal de detrás de la llama de la vela, ese reflejo tembloroso en el cristal de la ventana. Se quedó mirando las dos, la llama de verdad y la fantasmal, y se adormeció sumido en sus cavilaciones, en la tensión y los acontecimientos del día.

Estaba a punto de entregarse al sueño cuando los dos vimos lo mismo: otra luz. Afuera.

Era como una linterna de bolsillo a lo lejos. Un haz blanco se movía despacio a través de los jardines en dirección al colegio. Mi padre lo observó. Eran más de las doce de la noche, y la luna no estaba lo bastante llena para distinguir el contorno de los árboles y las casas. El señor Taylor, que montaba en bicicleta entrada la noche con un faro en la parte delantera que se activaba al pedalear, nunca dañaría los jardines de sus vecinos de ese modo. De todas maneras, era demasiado tarde para que fuera el señor Taylor.

Mi padre se inclinó hacia delante en la silla verde de su estudio y observó cómo la luz de la linterna se desplazaba hacia la parte del campo de trigo que estaba sin cultivar.

"Bastardo" susurró. "Bastardo asesino."

Se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que tenía en el estudio, una chaqueta de cuero que no se había puesto desde hacía diez años atrás. En el piso de abajo, fue al armario del vestíbulo y tomó el bate de béisbol que le había regalado a James antes de que éste mostrara predilección por el fútbol.

En primer lugar, apagó la luz del cobertizo: la dejaban encendida toda la noche para mí y no se habían visto con fuerzas para dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de que habían pasado seis meses desde que la policía dijo que no me encontrarían con vida. Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, respiró hondo.

Hizo girar el pomo y salió al cobertizo oscuro. Cerró la puerta y se encontró de pie en su patio delantero con un bate de béisbol en las manos, y aquellas palabras:

"_Encontraría una manera silenciosa…"_.

Cruzó el patio y la calle, y a continuación el patio de los Slide, donde había visto la luz por primera vez. Pasó junto a la piscina a oscuras y los columpios. El corazón le latía con fuerza pero no sentía nada, aparte del convencimiento de que Alfred Marshall acababa de matar a su última víctima.

Llegó al campo de deportes de la escuela. A su derecha, dentro del campo de trigo pero lejos de la zona que él conocía de memoria, la zona que había sido acordonada y evacuada, rastreada y excavada, vio la pequeña luz. Aferró el bate con más fuerza. Por un instante no pudo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero luego lo supo, con todo su ser.

Lo ayudó el viento, que recorrió la cancha de fútbol junto al campo de trigo y le agitó los pantalones; lo empujaba hacia delante, a pesar suyo, y todo se desvaneció. En cuanto estuvo entre las hileras de trigo, concentrado únicamente en la luz, el viento ocultó su presencia. El ruido de sus pies al aplastar los tallos se fundió con el silbido y el estrépito del viento contra las plantas rotas.

Acudieron a su mente cosas que no tenían sentido: el ruido de unos patines de goma dura sobre la acera, el olor del tabaco de pipa de su padre, o la sonrisa de Joanna cuando la conoció, como una luz que traspasó su confuso corazón. Y de pronto la linterna se apagó, y todo se volvió indistinto y oscuro.

Dio unos pasos más y se detuvo.

"Sé dónde estás" dijo.

Yo inundé el campo de trigo, encendí hogueras a través de él para iluminarlo y envié tormenta de nieve y granizo, deseaba que cumpliera su cometido, pero nada de eso sirvió para advertirlo. Me habían desterrado al cielo; sólo podía observar.

"Aquí me tienes" dijo mi padre con voz temblorosa.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la sangre llenaba los ríos de su pecho hasta desbordarlos. El aliento, el fuego y los pulmones absorbiendo y liberando mientras la adrenalina salvaba lo que quedaba. La sonrisa de mi madre había desaparecido de su mente y la mía ocupo su lugar.

"Todos duermen" dijo mi padre. "He venido para acabar con esto."

Oyó un gemido. Yo quería proyectar un foco sobre el campo como hacían, torpemente, en el auditorio de la escuela, sin iluminar siempre la parte del escenario apropiada. Allí estaría ella, con su sombra de ojos azul y sus vestidos escotados, la persona que considere mi mejor amiga en la tierra.

No reconoció la voz impregnada de odio de mi padre.

"¿Jett?" brotó la temblorosa voz de Camille. "¿Jett?" Empuñaba la esperanza como un escudo.

Mi padre soltó el bate.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?"

Con el viento en los oídos, Jett Stetson, detuvo el auto de su hermano mayor en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Tarde, siempre llegaba tarde y se dormía en clase y en la mesa de la cafetería, pero nunca cuando tenia la oportunidad de molestar a un compañero, en especial a mi hermano que se burlaba de él por perdida de su hermano menor, o una chica guapa pasaba por su lado, nunca en una noche que lo esperaba una chica en el campo de trigo. Aun así, se lo tomó con calma. El viento, espléndido manto protector para lo que tenía previsto hacer, soplaba en sus oídos.

Jett se acercó al campo de trigo con la gigantesca linterna que su madre guardaba debajo del fregadero para casos de emergencia. Por fin, oyó lo que diría más tarde que eran gritos de Camille pidiendo socorro.

El corazón de mi padre era como una pesada piedra que transportaba dentro del pecho mientras corría y buscaba a tientas los gimoteantes sonidos de la chica. ¡Camille! La estúpida amiga de Logan. La que innumerables veces metió en problemas a su hijo, y que a gracias a ella discutieron, el día antes de que desapareciera, por ir a una tonta fiesta.

Chocó a ciegas con ella y la tiró al suelo en la oscuridad. Los gritos de Camille le llenaron los oídos y penetraron en los intersticios, rebotando dentro de él.

"¡Ayuda!" gritó ella.

Al oír los gritos, Jett echó a correr, reaccionando de golpe. Su linterna dio botes sobre el campo de trigo, y, por un deslumbrante segundo, iluminó al señor Marshall. Nadie lo vio excepto yo. La linterna de Jett iluminó su espalda mientras se arrastraba entre los tallos altos, atento a los gimoteos.

De pronto, el haz de luz dio en el blanco, y Jett levantó y apartó a mi padre de Camille para golpearlo. Lo golpeó en la cabeza, en la espalda y en la cara con la interna de su equipo de emergencia. Mi padre gritó y gimió.

Jett vio de pronto el bate.

Yo empujé una y otra vez los límites inamovibles de mi cielo. Quería alargar una mano y levantar a mi padre, llevármelo lejos.

Camille comenzó a correr y Jett se volvió. Mi padre lo miró a los ojos, pero apenas podía respirar.

"¡Bastado!" exclamó Jett, lleno de reproche.

Oí murmullos en la Tierra. Oí mi nombre. Me pareció probar la sangre de la cara de mi padre, alargar una mano para cubrirle los labios cortados con los dedos, yacer con él en mi tumba.

Pero tuve que volverle la espalda en mi cielo. No podía hacer nada, atrapado en mi mundo perfecto. La sangre que probé era amarga. Ácida. Deseaba venganza pero lo único que logre fue acercar a mi padre a la muerte. Quería que él velara por mí, quería su cariño. Pero también quería que se marchara y me dejara. Me habían concedido una triste gracia. De nuevo en la habitación, donde la silla verde conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, apagué la solitaria y parpadeante vela.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola, gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior. **

* * *

**Capitulo 11:**

Me quedé a su lado en la habitación y lo observé dormir. A lo largo de la noche se había ido desenredando y desvelando la historia: el señor Mitchell, enloquecido por la tristeza, había salido al campo de trigo en busca de venganza.

Eso encajaba con lo que la policía sabía de él, sus persistentes llamadas telefónicas, su obsesión con el vecino y la visita que había hecho ese mismo día el detective Swett para comunicar a mis padres que, pese a todas sus buenas intenciones y propósitos, la investigación de mi asesinato había entrado en una fase de estancamiento. No quedaban pistas por investigar. No habían encontrado ningún cuerpo.

El cirujano tuvo que operarle la rodilla para reemplazar la rótula por una fruncida sutura que le inutilizaba parcialmente la articulación. Mientras observaba la operación, confié en que mi padre estuviera en manos más capaces que las mías.

El cirujano había tenido paciencia. Una enfermera le informo de lo ocurrido mientras se lavaba y frotaba las manos. Él recordaba haber visto en la televisión lo que me había ocurrido. Era de la edad de mi padre y también tenía hijos. Se estremeció al ponerse los guantes. Cuánto se parecían ese hombre y él. Y qué distintos eran.

En la oscura sala de hospital, un tubo fluorescente zumbaba justo detrás de la cama de mi padre. Era la única luz que había en la habitación poco antes del amanecer, hasta que entró mi hermano.

"Ve a despertar a tu padre" le dijo mi madre a James. "No puedo creer que no se haya despertado con el ruido."

De modo que mi hermano subió. Todos sabían ahora dónde encontrarlo; en apenas seis meses la silla verde se había convertido en su verdadera cama. Pero a él no le gustaba entrar al estudio, siempre lo llamaba por mi nombre.

"¡No está aquí!" gritó mi hermano tan pronto como se dio cuenta. "¡Se fue! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá se ha ido!" Por un insólito instante, James se comportó como un niño asustado.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó mi madre.

"¿Mamá?" dijo Emily.

James entró corriendo en la cocina. Mi madre estaba vuelta hacia el hervidor de agua. Su espalda era un manojo de nervios mientras preparaba té.

"¿Mamá?" dijo James. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

"¿No ves...?" Mi madre se quedó como paralizada con una caja de té suspendida en el aire.

"¿Qué?"

Mi madre dejó el té, buscó una taza y se volvió. Y de pronto la vio: Emily se había abrazado a su hermano y se chupaba ansiosa el pulgar.

"Salió tras ese hombre y se ha metido en líos."

"Tenemos que salir a buscarlo, mamá" dijo James. "Tenemos que ayudarlo."

"No."

"Mamá, tenemos que ayudar a papá."

"¡Emily, deja de chuparte el dedo!" gritó a mi hermana.

Mi hermana se echó a llorar del susto, y mi hermano bajó los brazos para atraerla más hacia sí. Miró a nuestra madre.

"Voy a salir a buscarlo" dijo James.

"No vas a hacer nada de eso" contestó mi madre. "Vendrá a casa cuando pueda. No vamos a mezclarnos en esto."

"Mamá" le dijo James. Estaba entrando en pánico, "¿y si está herido?"

Emily dejó de llorar el tiempo suficiente para mirar a mi hermano y luego a mi madre. Sabía lo que significaba_ herido_ y quién no estaba en casa.

Mi madre lanzó a James una mirada llena de ira.

"No hay más que hablar. Puedes esperar arriba en tu cuarto o aquí abajo conmigo, como quieras."

James estaba mudo de asombro. Se quedó mirando a nuestra madre y supo lo que más deseaba hacer: huir, salir corriendo al campo de trigo donde estaba mi padre, donde estaba yo, donde de pronto sentía que se había trasladado el corazón de su familia. Pero Emily seguía apoyada contra él. Comprendió que no podía discutir con ella.

"Vamos arriba, Emily" dijo. "Puedes dormir en mi cama."

Ella empezaba a comprender: te trataban de manera especial y luego te decían algo horrible.

Cuando llegó la llamada de la policía, mi madre fue inmediatamente al armario del vestíbulo.

"¡Lo golpearon con un bate de béisbol!" exclamó, tomando el abrigo y las llaves.

Mi hermano se sintió más solo que nunca, pero también más responsable. No podían dejar sola a Emily, y James aun no tenía auto. Además, era lo más lógico. ¿No debía acudir la mujer al lado de su marido?

Pero en cuanto mi hermano logró hablar por teléfono con la madre de Kathy (después de todo, el alboroto en el campo de trigo había despertado a todo el vecindario), supo qué debía hacer. Llamó a Lucy. En menos de una hora llegó la madre de Kathy para llevarse a Emily, y Mike Stone se detuvo en su moto delante de nuestra casa.

Mi madre no estaba en la habitación de hospital de nuestro padre cuando entró James; sólo estábamos mi padre y yo. Se acercó y se quedó de pie al otro lado de la cama. Empezó a llorar en silencio, fue cuando vi lo roto que estaba mi hermano, y me preocupaba que nadie se diera cuenta a tiempo.

"¿Papá?" dijo. "¿Estás bien, papá?"

La puerta se abrió un poco. Era Mike, el hermano mayor de Lucy.

"James" dijo, "estaré en la sala de espera por si necesitas que te lleve a casa."

Vio las lágrimas de James cuando éste se volvió. Ya no le importaba que lo vieran llorar.

"Gracias, Mike. Si ves a mi madre..."

"Le diré que estás aquí."

James tomó la mano de mi padre y escudriñó su cara en busca de movimiento. Lo oí susurrar la letra de la canción que él nos cantaba a los dos cuando éramos pequeños. Y que ahora le cantaba a Emily:

_Los deditos de la mano,_

_todos juntos estarán;_

_si los cuentas uno a uno,_

_cinco son y nada más._

_Los deditos de las manos,_

_estirados los verás;_

_si tú cuentas las dos manos,_

_cinco y cinco ¿qué serán?_

Me habría gustado ver una sonrisa en los labios de mi padre, pero estaba en las profundidades, nadando contra fármacos, pesadillas y fantasías. Por un tiempo, la anestesia había atado unos pesos de plomo a las cuatro esquinas de su conciencia. Como una firme tapa, lo había cerrado herméticamente dentro de las felices horas en que no había hijo muerto ni rótula extirpada, y en las que tampoco había un hijo tarareando canciones infantiles.

"Cuando los muertos terminan con los vivos" me dijo Kelly, "los vivos pueden pasar a otras cosas."

"¿Y qué hay de los muertos?" pregunté. "¿Adonde vamos?"

No me respondió.

Dan Swett había acudido precipitadamente al hospital tan pronto como le habían pasado la llamada. Joanna Mitchell preguntaba por él, le habían dicho.

Mi padre estaba en la sala de operaciones y mi madre se paseaba nerviosa cerca del mostrador de las enfermeras, odiaba los hospitales, y odiaba recordar que yo quería estudiar medicina. Había ido al hospital sólo con una gabardina encima de un fino camisón de verano. En el oscuro y brumoso estacionamiento del hospital, se detuvo a examinarse la cara y a aplicarse su lápiz labial rojo con mano experta.

Cuando vio a Dan al final del largo pasillo blanco, se relajó.

"Joanna" dijo él al acercarse.

"Oh, Dan" dijo ella.

Su cara reflejó confusión por no saber qué decir a continuación. Era su nombre lo que había necesitado suspirar. Todo lo que venía después no eran palabras.

Las enfermeras del mostrador volvieron la cabeza cuando Dan y mi madre se abrazaron. Solían extender ese velo de privacidad por rutina, pero aun así vieron que aquel hombre significaba algo para aquella mujer.

"Hablemos en la sala de espera" dijo Dan, y condujo a mi madre por el pasillo.

Mientras caminaban, ella le informó de que mi padre estaba en el quirófano. Él la puso al corriente de lo ocurrido en el campo de trigo.

"Parece ser que confundió a la chica con Alfred Marshall."

"¿Confundió a Camille con Alfred Marshall?" Mi madre se detuvo a la puerta de la sala de espera, incrédula.

"Afuera estaba oscuro, Joanna. Creo que sólo vio la linterna de la niña. Mi visita de hoy no debe de haber ayudado mucho. Está convencido de que Marshall está involucrado."

"¿Camille está bien?"

"Le curaron los arañazos y ya la dejaron marcharse. Estaba histérica, llorando y gritando. Fue una horrible coincidencia, siendo la mejor amiga de Logan."

Mike estaba desplomado en un rincón oscuro de la sala de espera, con los pies apoyados en el casco que había traído para James. Cuando oyó voces que se acercaban, cambió de postura.

Era mi madre con un policía. Volvió a recostarse y dejó que el pelo, que le llegaba a los hombros, le tapara la cara. Estaba bastante seguro de que mi madre no lo reconocería.

Pero ella recordó haber visto una similar.

"Sentémonos" dijo Dan, señalando las sillas modulares del otro extremo de la sala.

"Prefiero seguir caminando" dijo mi madre. "El médico dijo que no sabremos nada antes de una hora."

"¿Adonde?"

"¿Tiene cigarrillos?"

"Sabe que sí" dijo Dan, sonriendo con aire culpable. Tuvo que buscar su mirada. Ésta no estaba concentrada en él, sino que parecía absorta, y sintió deseos de alargar una mano y enfocarla en el aquí y ahora. En él. "Entonces, busquemos una salida."

Encontraron una puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón de hormigón cerca de la sala donde dormía mi padre. Se trataba de un balcón de servicio ocupado por un aparato de calefacción, de modo que, aunque el espacio era reducido y hacía un poco de frío, el ruido y el vapor caliente que salía de la zumbante toma de agua que había al lado los aisló en una cápsula que parecía muy lejana. Fumaron y se miraron como si, de repente y sin previo aviso, hubiesen pasado a una nueva página donde el asunto apremiante ya hubiera sido subrayado para ser atendido con la mayor prontitud.

"¿Cómo murió su mujer?" preguntó mi madre.

"Se suicidó."

El pelo le tapaba casi toda la cara, y al verla pensé en Camille en su faceta más atrevida. En su forma de comportarse con los chicos cuando íbamos al centro comercial. Reía demasiado y los seguía con la mirada para ver si miraban. Pero también observe la boca de mi madre, con el cigarrillo moviéndose arriba y abajo, y el humo elevándose. Sólo la había visto así una vez, en la fotografía. Esa madre nunca nos había tenido a nosotros.

"¿Por qué se suicidó?"

"Es la pregunta que más absorto me tiene cuando no estoy absorto en casos como el asesinato de su hijo."

En la cara de mi madre apareció una extraña sonrisa.

"Repítalo" dijo.

"¿Qué?"

Dan miró su sonrisa y sintió deseos de recorrer el borde de sus labios con los dedos.

"El asesinato de mi hijo" dijo mi madre.

"Joanna, ¿está bien?"

"No lo dice nadie. Nadie del vecindario habla de ello. La gente lo llama 'la horrible tragedia' o alguna variante parecida. Sólo quiero que alguien hable de ello en voz alta. Que lo diga en voz alta. Estoy preparada… Antes no lo estaba."

Mi madre tiró su cigarrillo al suelo de hormigón y dejó que se consumiera. Tomó con sus manos la cara de Dan.

"Dilo" dijo.

"El asesinato de tu hijo."

"Gracias."

Y yo observé cómo su boca cruzaba una línea invisible que la separaba del resto del mundo. Atrajo a Dan hacia ella y lo besó despacio. Al principio él pareció vacilar. El cuerpo no le respondía diciéndole _NO_, pero ese _NO_ se volvió vago y difuso, se volvió aire aspirado por el ventilador de la zumbante toma de agua que tenían a su lado. Ella levantó los brazos y se desabrochó la gabardina. Él puso una mano sobre la fina y vaporosa tela de su camisón de verano.

Mi madre era irresistible por su aire necesitado. De niño, yo había visto el efecto que tenía en los hombres. Cuando estábamos en la tienda de comestibles, los encargados se ofrecían a traerle lo que había anotado en su lista y nos ayudaban a llevarlo al auto. Como Jennifer Knight, tenía fama de ser una de las madres más guapas del vecindario; ningún hombre podía evitar sonreírle al verla.

Cuando ella preguntaba algo, sus palpitantes corazones se rendían.

Aun así, mi padre siempre había sido el único en lograr que su risa se propagara por todas las habitaciones de la casa, legitimando de alguna manera que ella se abandonara.

Haciendo horas extras aquí y allá, y saltándose almuerzos, mi padre había logrado volver temprano del trabajo todos los viernes cuando éramos pequeños.

Pero si los fines de semana estaban dedicados a la familia, esas tardes de día viernes era el "tiempo de mamá y papá". Para James y para mí era el tiempo de portarse bien.

Me refiero a que no nos vigilaban mientras permanecíamos sin hacer ruido en el otro extremo de la casa y utilizábamos como cuarto de jugar el estudio entonces semivacío de mi padre.

Mi madre empezaba a prepararnos a las dos de la tarde.

"Es la hora del baño" nos llamaba con voz suave, como si nos anunciara que podíamos salir al jardín a jugar.

Y al principio teníamos esa sensación. Los dos nos apresurábamos a ir a nuestras habitaciones a buscar las batas para el baño. Nos reuníamos en el pasillo, dos hijos, y mi madre nos llevaba de la mano a nuestro baño de color azul.

Nos hablaba de mitología, que había estudiado en la universidad. Le gustaba contarnos historias sobre Perséfone y Zeus. Esa era la razón de porque siempre me gustaba leer. Ella se había licenciado en literatura y lengua inglesas después de pelearse con uñas y dientes con la abuela Patricia por ir tan lejos para estudiar, y todavía tenía la vaga fantasía de dedicarse a la enseñanza cuando los dos fuéramos lo bastante mayores para quedarnos solos. Con el tiempo comenzó a trabajar de asesora en una pequeña agencia inmobiliaria.

Esos baños se han vuelto borrosos en mi mente, al igual que todos los dioses y diosas, pero lo que mejor recuerdo es ver cómo las cosas afectaban a mi madre mientras yo la miraba, cómo la vida que tanto había deseado, se fue lejos. Como su primogénito, mi hermano, le había arrebatado todos esos sueños, y luego llegue yo para que nunca más lo pudiera alcanzar.

Mi madre me sacaba primero de la bañera y luego a James, nos secaba y la oía hablar sobre animales. Y aunque yo trataba de estar callado, el agua caliente nos dejaba a mi hermano y a mí tan embriagados que hablábamos a mi madre de todo lo que nos importaba. Los niños que nos habían atormentado o que otra familia que vivía unas calles más abajo tenía un perrito y que por qué no podíamos tener nosotros también uno. Ella escuchaba muy seria, como si tomara mentalmente nota de nuestras cosas en una libreta que más tarde consultaría.

"Bueno, lo primero es lo primero" resumía ella. "¡Y eso significa una buena siesta para los dos!"

Mi madre nos daba un beso en la frente a cada uno. Creo que para mí empezaba la rivalidad allí. Quién conseguía el mejor beso, quién pasaba más rato con mamá después del baño.

Cuando miro atrás, me doy cuenta de que mi madre era una persona solitaria.

Yo era demasiado pequeño para entender realmente lo que me decía, pero me encantaba dejarme arrullar por sus palabras. Una de las ventajas de mi cielo es que puedo retroceder hasta esos momentos, volver a vivirlos, y estar con mi madre de una manera en la que nunca habría podido estar. Atravieso con una mano el Intermedio y sostengo la mano de esa joven madre solitaria.

"¿Sabes quién es Perséfone?" me preguntó con aire ausente.

Pero yo no respondí. Para entonces había aprendido a callar cuando me llevaba a mi cuarto. El tiempo de mi hermano y mío era mientras nos secaba con la toalla. James y yo hablábamos entonces de cualquier cosa. En mi cuarto, era el tiempo de mamá.

"Imagínate a nuestra vecina la señora Slide como Perséfone" dijo.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y comenzó a pasarme la ropa. Siempre me daba la por partes, para no agobiarme. Enseguida entendió mis necesidades. Si yo hubiera sido consciente de que tenía que atarme los cordones no habría sido capaz de ponerme los calcetines.

"Lleva sobre los hombros una larga túnica blanca, como una sábana, pero hecha de una bonita tela brillante o ligera como la seda. Y lleva sandalias de oro y está rodeada de antorchas que son luces hechas de llamas..."

Se acercó a la cómoda para coger mi camiseta y me la puso distraídamente por la cabeza en lugar de dejarme hacerlo a mí. Cuando mi madre se lanzaba a hablar, yo podía aprovecharme de ello para volver a ser un niño. Esas tardes consistían en escuchar a mi misteriosa madre.

Ella me tapaba con la colcha, y yo me escabullía hacia el otro lado. Ella siempre consultaba entonces el reloj y decía: _"Sólo un rato"_. Y se quitaba los zapatos y se deslizaba bajo las sábanas, a mi lado.

Para los dos se trataba de perdernos. Ella se perdía en su historia, yo en su habla.

Me contaba sobre la madre de Perséfone, Deméter, o de Cupido y Psique, y yo la escuchaba hasta que me dormía. A veces me despertaba la risa de mis padres en la habitación contigua o los ruidos que producían al hacer el amor a media tarde. Medio dormido en la cama, escuchaba. Me gustaba imaginar que estaba en los cálidos brazos de uno de los barcos de una de las historias que nos contaba mi padre, y que todos estábamos en el mar y las olas se alzaban con suavidad contra los costados del barco. La risa, los pequeños gemidos amortiguados, me hacían abandonarme de nuevo al sueño.

Pero la huida de mi madre, su retorno a medias al mundo exterior, se había hecho añicos cuando yo tenía once años. Tuvo un descuido, y había hecho el decisivo trayecto en auto hasta la consulta del médico. Detrás de su sonrisa y sus exclamaciones había fisuras que conducían a lo más profundo de su ser. Pero porque yo era un niño, porque no quería hacerlo, opté por no seguirlas. Me aferré a la sonrisa como un premio y me adentré en el prodigioso mundo de si iba a ser el hermano de una niña o de un niño. Y feliz de que ya no sería el menor.

Si hubiera prestado atención, habría notado algo. Ahora veo los cambios, cómo el montón de libros de la mesa de noche de mis padres pasó de catálogos de universidades locales, enciclopedias de mitología y novelas de James, Eliot y Dickens, a las obras del doctor Spock. Luego llegaron los libros de jardinería y cocina, hasta que para su cumpleaños, dos meses antes de que yo muriera, me pareció que el regalo perfecto para ella era _Better Homes and Gardens._ Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada por tercera vez, encerró a la madre más misteriosa. Contenida durante años detrás de ese muro, la parte necesitada de ella, lejos de menguar, había crecido, y en Dan, el anhelo de salir, destruir, abolir, se apoderó de ella. Su cuerpo la guiaba, y tras él irían las piezas que le quedaban.

No me resultó fácil ser testigo de eso, pero lo fui.

Su primer abrazo fue apresurado, torpe, apasionado.

"Joanna" dijo Dan, con una mano a cada lado de su cintura debajo de la gabardina, el vaporoso camisón apenas un velo entre ellos. "Piensa en lo que estás haciendo."

"Estoy cansada de pensar" dijo ella.

El pelo le flotaba con el ventilador que tenía a su lado, en una aureola. Dan parpadeó al mirarla. Maravillosa, peligrosa, salvaje.

"Tu esposo" dijo.

"Bésame" dijo ella. "Por favor."

Yo veía a mi madre suplicar indulgencia. Se desplazaba físicamente en el tiempo para huir de mí. Yo no podía retenerla.

Dan le besó la frente y, cerrando los ojos, deslizó una mano hasta su pecho.

Ella le susurró algo al oído. Yo sabía lo que ocurría. La rabia de mi madre, su sensación de pérdida, su desesperación. Toda la vida perdida salía formando un arco de ese techo, obstruyendo su ser. Necesitaba que Dan expulsara de ella a su hijo muerto.

Él la hizo retroceder hasta la superficie de estuco de la pared mientras se besaban, y mi madre se aferró a él como si al otro lado del beso pudiera haber una nueva vida.

Al volver de la escuela, a veces me paraba en la puerta de nuestra casa y observaba a mi madre cortando el césped, y recordaba entonces cómo silbaba por las mañanas al prepararse su té, y cómo mi padre le traía margaritas y a ella se le iluminaba la cara de alegría. Habían estado profunda y completamente enamorados; dejando aparte a sus hijos, mi madre podía reivindicar ese amor, pero con los hijos empezó a ir a la deriva. Después de que comenzó a trabajar, mi padre se volvió más próximo a nosotros, salíamos durante las tardes, y nos divertíamos largas horas jugando. Con la primera persona con la que hable sobre mi preferencia sexual fue él, ya que creí que mi madre no me escucharía. Con los años, mi madre se distancio lo suficiente de nosotros, o eso creía yo, como para no saber cual era nuestro color favorito.

Junto a la cama del hospital, James se había quedado dormido sosteniendo la mano de nuestro padre. Era la primera vez que soñaba conmigo.

Mi madre, todavía despeinada, pasó junto a Mike Stone en la sala de espera, y un momento después lo hizo Dan. Mike no necesitó nada más. Tomó el casco y salió al pasillo.

Tras una breve visita al lavabo, mi madre se encaminó a la habitación de mi padre. Mike la detuvo.

"Su hijo está dentro" le dijo. Ella se volvió, y él añadió: "Mike Stone, el hermano de Lucy. Estuve en el funeral."

"Ah, sí. Lo siento, no te había reconocido."

"No tenía por qué hacerlo" dijo él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"James llamó a mi hermana, y lo acompañe aquí hace una hora."

"Oh." Ella lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos mostraron que estaba subiendo a la superficie. Utilizó la cara de él para regresar.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy un poco afectada... es comprensible, ¿no?"

"Desde luego" dijo él, hablando despacio. "Sólo quería avisarle de que su hijo está con su esposo. Estaré en la sala de espera por si me necesitan."

"Gracias" dijo ella. Lo vio darse la vuelta y se quedó un momento allí, escuchando cómo las suelas gastadas de sus botas reverberaban en el suelo de linóleo del vestíbulo.

Luego volvió en sí y con un estremecimiento regresó al presente, sin sospechar ni por un segundo que ése había sido el propósito de Mike al saludarla.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, el tubo fluorescente de detrás de la cama de mi padre parpadeaba tan débilmente que sólo iluminaba las masas más obvias de la habitación. Mi hermano estaba sentado en una silla que había acercado a la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde y una mano alargada hacia mi padre. Éste dormía profundamente, boca arriba. Mi madre no sabía que yo estaba allí con ellos, que estábamos los cuatro, tan cambiados desde los tiempos en que ella nos arropaba a James y a mí, y luego iba a hacer el amor con su esposo, nuestro padre. De pronto encajo algo. Vio que mi hermano y mi padre, juntos, se habían convertido en una sola pieza, y se alegró de ello.

Al hacerme mayor, yo había jugado con el amor de mi madre a una especie de juego del escondite, tratando de ganarme su aprobación y su atención con recursos que nunca había tenido que utilizar con mi padre.

Ya no me hacía falta jugar. Mientras observaba a mi hermano y a mi padre en la oscura habitación, descubrí una de las cosas que significaba el cielo. Yo tenía una alternativa, y ésta no iba a ser dividir a mi familia en mi corazón.

Entrada la noche, el aire sobre los hospitales y las residencias de ancianos a menudo estaba lleno de almas. Las noches que no teníamos sueño, Dak y yo a veces lo observábamos. Llegamos a darnos cuenta de que esas muertes parecían coreografiadas desde algún lugar lejano que no era nuestro cielo. Así, empezamos a sospechar que había un lugar que abarcaba más.

Al principio, Kelly venía a observar con nosotros.

"Es uno de mis placeres secretos" admitió. "Después de todos estos años, me sigue encantando ver las almas flotando y dando vueltas en masa, todas hablando a la vez dentro del aire."

"Yo no veo nada" dije esa primera vez.

"Observa con atención y calla" sugirió ella.

Pero antes de verlas las sentí, unas pequeñas chispas a lo largo de mis brazos. Y allí estaban, unas luciérnagas que se encendían y expandían en remolinos y aullidos a medida que abandonaban los cuerpos humanos.

"Como los copos de nieve" dijo Kelly, "todas son distintas y, sin embargo, desde aquí parecen exactamente iguales."


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola, disculpen no he actualizado por problemas de salud. Tuve una gripe horrible. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

Cuando James volvió a clases, no sólo era el hermano del chico asesinado, sino también el hijo de un "chiflado", un "loco", un "lunático", y esto último le dolió más porque no era verdad.

Los rumores que oyeron Lucy y él las últimas semanas del curso zigzaguearon por los pasillos de la escuela como las serpientes más persistentes. El remolino aumentó hasta abarcar a Jett Stetson y Camille, que aun se debatían si aprobarían el curso. Ambos se volvieron inseparables y explotaron el incidente, utilizando la degradación de mi padre para lograr mas popularidad al contar por toda la escuela lo que había ocurrido esa noche en el campo de trigo.

Kendall y Carlos pasaron por el lado interior del ventanal que miraba a la sala al aire libre. En las rocas falsas donde se suponía que se sentaban los chicos malos vieron a Jett rodeado de admiradores.

Durante el verano, James sentía la carga de una familia sobre sus hombros: mi madre en otro mundo, mi padre aun sin poder moverse y nuestra hermana pequeña que no podía quedar sola. Aunque no fue todo el verano terrible, pudo sobrellevarlo con la compañía y ayuda de Lucy, Jo, Kendall y Carlos. Que luego de lo sucedido en el campo de trigo se habían vuelto mas cercanos a mi familia, en especial a mi hermano.

En octubre, mi padre empezó a levantarse y moverse por la casa. Los médicos le habían dicho que la pierna derecha siempre le quedaría rígida, pero si la estiraba y hacía ejercicios de flexibilidad no sería un gran impedimento. "Correr no, pero todo lo demás…", le había dicho el cirujano la mañana siguiente de su operación, cuando mi padre se despertó y vio a James a su lado y a mi madre junto a la ventana mirando el estacionamiento.

Emily comenzó a amadrigarse en la cueva vacía del corazón de mi padre. Hizo miles de preguntas sobre la _rodilla de mentira_, y mi padre se entusiasmó con ella.

"La rodilla ha venido del espacio sideral" decía mi padre. "Trajeron trozos de la luna y los distribuyeron, y ahora los utilizan para hacer cosas así."

Cuando Emily reproducía esas conversaciones a nuestra madre "La rodilla de papá está hecha de huesos de la luna", le decía, ella asentía. Había tomado conciencia de sus actos. Cortaba zanahorias y apio en trozos de una longitud comestible. Lavaba la ropa. La doblaba. Ella planchaba cuando hacía falta y colgaba en perchas. Que ella recogía del suelo o retiraba del auto o desenredaba de la toalla mojada dejada sobre las camas.

En los momentos que Emily la buscaba, ella a menudo hacía un cambio. Se concentraba en ella unos minutos y a continuación se permitía alejarse mentalmente de su casa y su hogar, y pensar en Dan.

Hacia el mes de noviembre, mi padre había dominado lo que él llamaba una "hábil cojera" y cuando mi hermana lo incitaba, se contorsionaba dando un salto que, siempre y cuando hiciera reír a su hija, no le hacía pensar en lo extraño y desesperado que podía parecerle a un desconocido o a mi madre. Todos menos Emily sabíamos qué se aproximaba: el primer aniversario.

Emily y mi padre pasaron las frías y vigorizantes tardes de otoño con Relámpago en el patio cercado. Mi padre se sentaba en la vieja silla de hierro del jardín, con la pierna estirada delante de él y ligeramente apoyada en un llamativo limpiabarros que la abuela Patricia había encontrado en una tienda de objetos curiosos de Maryland.

Mi hermana arrojaba la chillona vaca de juguete a Relámpago y éste corría a atraparla. Mi padre disfrutaba viendo el cuerpo ágil de su hija de cuatro años y sus carcajadas de placer cuando Relámpago la derribaba o le lamía la cara con su larga lengua rosada. Pero no podía librarse de un pensamiento: a él también, a esa niña perfecta, se la podían arrebatar.

Había sido una combinación de cosas, entre ellas, y no la menos importante, su lesión, lo que le había hecho quedarse en casa y prolongar su baja por enfermedad. Su jefe se comportaba de manera distinta delante de él, al igual que sus colegas de trabajo. Pasaban sin hacer ruido por delante de su oficina y se detenían a unos pasos de su escritorio como si temiesen que, si se relajaban demasiado en su presencia, les ocurriera lo mismo que a él, como si tener un hijo muerto fuera algo contagioso. Nadie sabía cómo era capaz de seguir haciendo lo que hacía, y al mismo tiempo querían que tomara todos los signos de dolor, los metiera en una carpeta y la guardara en un cajón que nadie tuviera que volver a abrir. Él telefoneaba con regularidad, y su jefe enseguida se mostraba conforme con que se tomara otra semana, otro mes si era necesario, y él lo consideraba un premio por haber sido siempre puntual o haber estado siempre dispuesto a trabajar hasta tarde. Pero se mantuvo alejado del señor Marshall y hasta trató de eludir todo pensamiento relacionado con él. No utilizaba su nombre excepto en su cuaderno, que guardaba escondido en su estudio, que mi madre, con sorprendente facilidad, había convenido en no volver a limpiar. Se había disculpado ante mí en su cuaderno: "_Necesito descansar, Logie. Necesito discurrir la forma de ir tras él. Espero que lo entiendas"_.

Pero se había fijado volver a trabajar el día 3 de diciembre, justo después del día de Acción de Gracias. Quería estar de nuevo en la oficina para el aniversario de mi desaparición. Estar ya funcionando y poniéndose al día de trabajo en el lugar más público y distraído que se le ocurría. Y lejos de mi madre, si era sincero consigo mismo.

Cómo volver a ella, cómo alcanzarla de nuevo. Ella se apartaba bruscamente, toda su energía estaba en contra de la casa, mientras que toda la energía de él estaba dentro. Él se concentró en recuperar sus fuerzas y diseñar una estrategia para ir tras el señor Marshall. Era más fácil echar la culpa a alguien que sumar las cifras cada vez más elevadas de lo que había perdido.

Mi madre, pensaba en Dan, no porque estuviera enamorada de él, sino porque estar con él era la manera más rápida que conocía de olvidar.

Dos semanas antes de que llegara la abuela Patricia, Emily y mi padre estaban con Relámpago en el patio. Jugaban a perseguirse cada vez más hiperactivo, yendo de una gran montaña de hojas de roble a otra.

"Cuidado, princesa" dijo mi padre. "Lograras que te muerdan. Y con razón."

Mi padre pensó en que quería probar algo.

"Vamos a ver si tu viejo padre puede volver a llevarte a caballo. Pronto serás demasiado grande."

Así, con torpeza, en la intimidad del patio donde, si mi padre se caía, sólo lo verían una niña y un perro, los dos reunieron fuerzas para hacer realidad lo que ambos querían: la vuelta a la normalidad de su relación padre-hija. Cuando Emily se puso de pie en la silla de hierro

"Ahora salta sobre mi espalda" dijo mi padre agachándose, "y agárrate a mis hombros, sin saber si iba a tener fuerzas para levantarlo desde allí", yo toqué la madera en el cielo y contuve el aliento. En el campo de trigo, sí, pero también en ese momento, al reparar el tejido más básico de sus vidas cotidianas anteriores y desafiar su lesión para recuperar un instante así, mi padre se convirtió en mi héroe.

"Agáchate, agáchate otra vez" dijo al entrar por la puerta, brincando torpe pero alegremente, y subir la escalera, cada paso un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio y una mueca de dolor. Emily estaba alegre sobre los hombros de mi padre, supo que al desafiar sus fuerzas había hecho lo que debía.

Cuando los dos entraron por error a la habitación de James, él protestó audiblemente.

"¡Papá!"

Mi padre se irguió para poder encontrar a James entre el desorden de la habitación y Emily alcanzó con la mano el techo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó mi padre.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?"

Estaba en su escritorio rodeado de libros y notablemente cansado.

"No te enfurruñes" dijo mi padre.

"Lo siento" dijo mi hermano bajando la vista. "Sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad, eso es todo."

Mi padre levantó a Emily por encima de su cabeza.

"Con cuidado, con cuidado, hija" dijo, y Emily bajó de los hombros de mi padre. "¿Qué haces?" dijo mi padre.

"Sólo intento concentrarme, por favor."

"Emily, ¿puedes irte a tu habitación? Enseguida voy."

"Sí, papá."

Emily todavía era una niña pequeña a quien mi padre, con paciencia y unas cuantas maniobras, podía llevar a hombros para que fueran un padre y una hija típicos. Pero ahora vio en James algo que le produjo doble dolor. Ahora él tenía dieciocho años, había logrado entrar a la universidad. Algo que su otro hijo nunca llegaría a hacer.

En cuanto Emily salió, dirigió su atención a mi hermano. Cuidaría a sus dos hijos cuidando a uno.

"Conversemos un rato" dijo.

"Me gustaría estar solo, papá."

"Nunca te vi tan estresado. ¿Tienes algún examen?"

"Sí."

"Deja que te ayude. Yo también pase por esto".

"Gracias, papá. Pero no es necesario" dijo mi hermano, y de nuevo era el amable James que él había llevado en sus hombros.

Se sentó junto a él antes de que James volviera a insistir que no era necesario. Reviso los apuntes y libros sobre el escritorio mientras le indicaba que tenía que hacer y explicándole algunos conceptos que aún no entendía. Mi hermano se veía mas relajado con mi padre, siempre habían tenido una excelente relación.

"Es mejor que me vaya, para que continúes estudiando tranquilo."

"Puedes quedarte si quieres" dijo él, preparado ahora para dejarlo entrar. "Podría morir de un colapso." Él quiso darse de bofetadas "Perdona, papá. Siéntate."

Se devolvió y fue a sentarse otra vez junto a mi hermano.

"Gracias, campeón" dijo. "Hace tiempo que no hablamos de tu hermano."

"¿Es necesario?" se quejo James. "Está en todas partes."

"Tu hermana parece estar bien."

"Está pegada a ti."

"Sí" dijo él, y se dio cuenta de que eso le gustaba, ese esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su hija por ganarse a su padre.

"Es un verdadero fastidio." dijo James, refiriéndose a sus apuntes.

"Relajante un poco, si te comienzas a estresar no vas a entender" sugirió él

James hizo una pausa, desvió la mirada de su libreta.

"He estado tratando de decidir a quién me parezco" dijo James. Dejando un momento de pensar en el examen.

"Siempre he pensado que tú y tu hermano se parecen a mi padre" dijo él.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sigues convencido de que Marshall tuvo algo que ver?"

Fue como dos palos que por fin echan chispas al frotarlos: prendieron fuego.

"No tengo ninguna duda, James. Ninguna."

"Entonces, ¿por qué Dan no continua buscando?"

Él se levanto de su silla y camino hasta llegar al cajón de su mesa de noche. Mi padre lo observo sacar algo del cajón, un cuadro.

"Ojalá fuera fácil de explicar" respondió él, y las palabras le salían como en espirales. Nunca había hablado largamente de su sospecha con nadie. "Cuando lo encontré ese día en su patio trasero y construimos esa tienda, la que dijo que había construido para su esposa, cuyo nombre entendí que era Stephanie mientras que Dan tenía anotado que era para su prometida Amelia, algo en sus movimientos me hizo estar seguro."

"Todo el mundo cree que es un poco raro." Le dijo James, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y observaba el cuadro. Nadie, aparte de mi, noto en la profunda depresión en la que se encontraba mi hermano.

"Es cierto, y lo entiendo" contestó él, miraba a mi hermano. El cual tenía la vista perdida en el cuadro. "Pero nadie lo ha tratado mucho tampoco. No saben si su rareza es benigna o no."

"A mi no me agrada" dijo James, mientras caminaba hacía mi padre y le entregaba el cuadro. Miró detenidamente la fotografía, éramos nosotros tres; James, Emily y yo. Sus tres hijos.

Yo saque esa fotografía, él día que cumplí dieciséis años. Mi padre lo recordó y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que ese fue mi último cumpleaños.

"Pero la policía cree que tú estás chiflado."

"No hay pruebas, es todo lo que dicen. Sin pruebas y sin… cuerpo, no tienen nada para seguir investigando ni bases para arrestar a nadie."

"Tal vez si la policía nos hubiera escuchado, cuando desapareció, no se habría perdido mucha evidencia."

"Si sólo hubiera algo que lo relacionara con Logan. Que alguien lo hubiese visto en el campo de trigo o merodeando por la escuela, o algo así."

"¿O si tuviera algo suyo?"

Tanto mi padre como James hablaban con apasionamiento, mi padre dejo el cuadro en el escritorio, porque al prender fuego los dos palos de su interés habían iluminado la idea de que yo estaba en alguna parte de esa casa. En el sótano, en la planta baja, en el piso superior o en la buhardilla. Para no tener que admitir un pensamiento tan atroz (pero, si fuera verdad sería una prueba tan clara, tan perfecta y concluyente…), recordaron cómo iba vestido yo ese día, lo que llevaba, mi mp3 que yo atesoraba y mi celular.

Enumeraron todos los objetos de lo que sería la mejor y más espantosa evidencia que podrían encontrar: mi cuerpo.

Todo era doloroso para mi padre. Y al hablar con él se dio cuenta de que, mientras tocaban ese tema (el señor Marshall, mi ropa, mi mochila con mis libros, mi cuerpo, yo), mi padre estaba tan atento a mi recuerdo que lo veía de nuevo como a James y no como una trágica combinación de sus dos hijos.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría poder entrar en su casa?" preguntó él.

Se miraron, reconociendo de manera casi imperceptible que era una idea peligrosa. Cuando él vaciló antes de responder por fin que eso sería ilegal y que no, que no había pensado en ello, James supo que mentía. También supo que necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera por él.

"Deberías seguir estudiando, campeón" dijo él.

Él le dio la razón y se volvió, consciente de lo que le había dicho.

La abuela Patricia llegó el lunes anterior a Acción de Gracias. Con los mismos ojos láser que buscaron de inmediato alguna imperfección antiestética en mi madre o mis hermanos, vio algo detrás de la sonrisa de su hija, en sus movimientos aplacados y serenos, en cómo su cuerpo respondía cuando venía el detective Swett o la policía.

Cuando esa noche, después de cenar, mi madre rechazó el ofrecimiento de mi padre de ayudarla a lavar los platos, los ojos láser se convencieron. Con firmeza, y con gran asombro de todos los comensales y alivio de mi hermano, la abuela anunció algo.

"Abigail, voy a ayudarte. Un asunto entre madre e hija."

"¿Qué?"

Mi madre había previsto deshacerse fácilmente de James y Emily y pasar el resto de la noche frente al fregadero, así lavaría despacio los platos mirando por la ventana hasta que la oscuridad le devolviera su reflejo, y los ruidos del televisor dejaran finalmente de oírse y volviera a estar sola.

"Ayer mismo me hice las uñas" dijo la abuela después de ponerse el delantal encima de su vestido, "de modo que secaré yo."

"Madre, de verdad, no es necesario."

"Lo es, cariño, créeme" dijo mi abuela.

Había algo sobrio y cortante en ese _"cariño"_.

Emily se llevó a mi padre de la mano a la sala contigua, donde estaba el televisor. Se sentaron, y James, subió a su habitación para hablar con Lucy.

Era extraño. Algo muy fuera de lo normal. Mi abuela con un delantal y sosteniendo un trapo de cocina, lista para el primer plato que llegara a sus manos.

Permanecieron calladas mientras trabajaban, y el silencio, los únicos sonidos eran las salpicaduras que producía mi madre al sumergir las manos en el agua hirviendo, el chirrido de platos y el tintineo de cubiertos hizo que la tensión que llenaba la estancia se volviera insoportable. Los ruidos de la televisión en la habitación contigua eran igualmente extraños para mí. La abuela Patricia nunca había lavado los platos; los alimentos congelados y las comidas para llevar eran sus armas predilectas.

"Oh, Dios mío" dijo por fin. "Toma." Devolvió el plato recién lavado a mi madre. "Quiero tener una conversación de verdad, pero me temo que se me van a caer estos platos de las manos. Vamos a dar un paseo."

"Madre, necesito..."

"Yo necesito dar un paseo."

"Después de terminar esto."

"Escucha" dijo mi abuela, "sé que yo soy quien soy y tú eres quien eres y lo que te hace feliz, pero reconozco algunas cosas cuando las veo y sé que está ocurriendo algo que no está bien."

A mi madre le temblaba la cara, blanda y maleable, casi tan blanda y maleable como su reflejo en el agua sucia del fregadero.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo mis sospechas, y no quiero hablar de ellas aquí."

"_Mensaje recibido, abuela Patricia"_, pensé yo. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

No les iba a resultar difícil salir de casa a las dos solas. A mi padre, con la rodilla fastidiada, jamás se le ocurriría apuntarse al paseo y, últimamente, fuese donde fuese o dejase de ir, lo seguía mi hermana Emily.

Mi madre guardó silencio. No tenía otra alternativa. En el garaje, se quitaron los delantales en el último momento y los dejaron sobre el techo del auto. Mi madre se agachó para abrir la puerta del garaje.

Aún era temprano, de modo que al comienzo de su paseo todavía habría luz.

"Podríamos sacar a Relámpago" tanteó mi madre.

"Sólo tú y yo" dijo mi abuela. "La pareja más aterradora que te puedas imaginar."

Nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha. Las dos lo sabían, pero era algo que ninguna reconocía. Bromeaban sobre ello como dos niños que no se caen particularmente bien pero son los dos únicos niños en un vecindario grande y desolado. De pronto, sin haberlo intentado antes, después de haber dejado siempre a su hija correr lo más deprisa posible en la dirección que quisiera, mi abuela descubrió que estaba alcanzándola.

Habían pasado por delante de la casa de los Slide y se acercaban a la de los Tinkler cuando mi abuela dijo lo que tenía que decir.

"Encubrí con sentido del humor mi aceptación" dijo mi abuela. "Tu padre tuvo una aventura amorosa en New Hampshire durante mucho tiempo. La primera inicial de ella era con F, y nunca supe a qué correspondía. Encontré mil opciones con los años."

"¿Madre?"

Mi abuela siguió andando sin volverse. Descubrió que el aire frío y vigorizante del invierno ayudaba, llenándole los pulmones hasta que los sintió más limpios que hacía unos minutos.

"¿Lo sabías?"

"No."

"Supongo que nunca te lo dije" dijo. "No me pareció que te hiciera falta saberlo. Ahora sí te hace falta, ¿no crees?"

"No estoy segura de por qué lo dices."

Habían llegado a la curva de la calle que las llevaría de regreso dando la vuelta. Si seguían por allí sin detenerse, al final se encontrarían delante de la casa del señor Marshall. Mi madre se quedó inmóvil.

"Pobrecita hija mía, dame la mano" dijo mi abuela.

Se sentían incómodas. Mi madre podía contar con los dedos las veces que su alto padre se había inclinado para besarla cuando era niña. Y su barba, que pinchaba y olía a una colonia que, tras años de buscarla, nunca había logrado identificar. Mi abuela le tomó la mano mientras caminaban en sentido contrario.

Entraron en una parte del vecindario donde parecía estar instalándose nuevas familias.

"La muerte de Logan me ha hecho pensar de nuevo en tu padre" dijo mi abuela. "Nunca me permití llorarlo debidamente."

"Lo sé" dijo mi madre.

"¿Me guardas rencor por eso?"

Mi madre reflexionó.

"Sí."

Mi abuela dio unas palmaditas a mi madre en la espalda con la mano libre.

"Bueno, eso es algo."

"¿Algo?"

"Algo está saliendo de todo esto. De ti y de mí. Una pizca de verdad entre nosotras."

Cruzaron las parcelas de media hectárea donde durante veinte años habían crecido árboles. Aunque no sobresalían mucho.

"¿Sabes lo sola que me he sentido siempre?" preguntó mi madre a su madre.

"Por eso estamos paseando, Joanna" dijo la abuela Patricia.

Mi madre clavó la vista al frente, pero siguió en contacto con su madre a través de la mano. Pensó en lo solitaria que había sido su niñez. Como cuando había visto a sus dos hijos corriendo por la casa y dormir juntos, aun con habitaciones separadas, no había podido decir que sabía qué se sentía. En su casa no hubo nadie más aparte de sus padres, y luego su padre se había marchado.

Se quedó mirando las copas de los árboles, que, a kilómetros de nuestra urbanización, eran lo más alto que había por los alrededores. Se hallaban en una colina alta donde aun no habían talado para construir casas.

"No puedo describir lo que estoy sintiendo" dijo. "A nadie."

Llegaron al final de la urbanización en el preciso momento en que el sol se ocultaba tras la colina ante ellas. Transcurrió un momento sin que ninguna de las dos se diera la vuelta. Mi madre observó cómo la última luz brillaba en un charco seco al final de la calle.

"No sé qué hacer" dijo. "Todo se ha acabado."

Mi abuela no estaba segura de a qué se refería, pero no la presionó.

"¿Volvemos?" sugirió.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó mi madre.

"A casa, Joanna. Si volvemos a casa."

Dieron la vuelta y echaron a andar de nuevo. Las casas, una tras otra, eran idénticas en su estructura. Sólo las distinguía lo que mi abuela llamaba sus accesorios. Nunca había comprendido esa clase de lugares, lugar donde su propia hija había escogido vivir.

"Cuando lleguemos a la curva" dijo mi madre, "quiero que pasemos por delante."

"¿De su casa?"

"Sí."

Vi a mi abuela Patricia girarse cuando mi madre se volvió.

"¿Me prometes no ver más a ese hombre?" preguntó mi abuela.

"¿A quién?"

"Al hombre con quien tienes una aventura. De eso he estado hablando."

"No tengo una aventura con nadie" replicó mi madre. Su mente volaba como un pájaro de un tejado a otro. "¿Madre?" añadió, volviéndose.

"¿Joanna?"

"Si necesito marcharme un tiempo, ¿podrías pasarme las llaves de la casa de papá?"

"¿Me escuchaste?"

Escucharon música, y la mente ágil e inquieta de mi madre volvió a escabullirse.

"Alguien tiene una fiesta" dijo.

La abuela miraba fijamente a su hija. La pragmática señora que siempre había sido mi madre había desaparecido. Se mostraba frívola y distraída. Mi abuela no tenía nada más que decirle.

"¡Vamos a ver!" dijo mi madre

Y a la luz cada vez más tenue mi abuela observó, estupefacta, cómo mi madre empezaba a rastrear el sonido.

"Ya regreso" dijo.

Pero mi madre siguió andando.

Encontró el origen del sonido bastante pronto. Provenía de la casa de los Knight y se encontró con Jennifer Knight, que estaba detrás de una higuera alta en el patio trasero de su casa.

"Hola" dijo mi madre.

Jennifer no se sobresaltó, como supuse que haría. Su serenidad era algo que había adquirido con la práctica. Era capaz de contener la respiración durante el suceso más sorprendente, ya fuera su hijo acusado de homicidio por la policía o su esposo presidiendo una cena como si fuera una reunión del comité académico.

Había dado permiso a Kendall para subir a su cuarto, y ella había desaparecido por la puerta trasera y no la habían extrañado.

"Señora Mitchell" dijo Jennifer. "Me alegro mucho de verla."

"¿Celebran una fiesta?" preguntó mi madre.

"Mi esposo está dando una fiesta. Yo soy la anfitriona."

Mi madre sonrió.

"Las dos vivimos en un lugar extraño" dijo Jennifer.

Se miraron, y mi madre asintió. En alguna parte de la calle estaba su madre, pero en ese preciso momento tanto ella como Jennifer se encontraban en una isla silenciosa lejos de tierra firme.

"¿Tiene un cigarrillo?"

"Por supuesto, señora Mitchell." la señora Knight buscó en el bolsillo de su suéter negro, y le ofreció uno y el encendedor. "Son importados, espero le gusten."

Mi madre encendió un cigarrillo y le devolvió el paquete dorado.

"Joanna" dijo mientras exhalaba el humo. "Por favor, llámeme Joanna."

Desde su habitación a oscuras, Kendall alcanzaba a oler el cigarrillo de mi madre. Le llegaban voces de abajo, los estridentes sonidos de la música y de su padre con sus colegas hablando idiomas distintos y riendo encantados. No sabía que mi madre estaba con su madre afuera, en el jardín, ni que yo lo veía sentado en su ventana. Enseguida se volvería de espaldas a la ventana y encendería su computador para distraerse un rato. Había estado ocupado haciendo la tarea que la señora McBride les pidió; tenían que buscar un soneto que les gustara, pero mientras leía los versos de _Norton Antbology_, que le facilito un colega de su padre, no paraba de pensar en los instantes que deseaba recuperar y volver a vivir. Si me hubiera besado en el andamio, tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas.

La abuela Patricia siguió caminando, y allí estaba, por fin, la casa que habían tratado de olvidar viviendo sólo dos casas más abajo. "Henry tenía razón", pensó la abuela. Lo percibía en la oscuridad. Ese lugar irradiaba algo malévolo. Se estremeció y empezó a oír los grillos y a ver las luciérnagas que revoloteaban por encima de los parterres de flores del jardín delantero. De pronto pensó que no podía menos de compadecer a su hija. Vivía en medio de una zona cero donde ninguna aventura amorosa de su esposo podía abrirle los ojos. Por la mañana le diría que las llaves de la casa siempre estarían a su disposición si las necesitaba.

Esa noche mi madre tuvo lo que le pareció un sueño maravilloso. Soñó con la India, donde nunca había estado. Había conos anaranjados de tráfico y bonitos insectos de color lapislázuli con mandíbulas doradas. Una joven era conducida por las calles hacía una hoguera, donde la envolvían en una sábana y la colocaban encima de una plataforma de madera. El brillante fuego que la consumía provocaba en mi madre esa profunda y alegre dicha como de ensueño. Quemaban a la joven viva, pero antes había sido un cuerpo, limpio y entero.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola, no quería demorarme en actualizar. Así que mientras todos veían el partido, aproveche de arreglar unos detalles de este capitulo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 13:**

James se dedicó durante una semana a reconocer el terreno de mi asesino. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él hacía a los demás.

Había decidido correr durante las tardes. Mi hermano no quiso dejar la casa de nuestros padres para estudiar, decidió quedarse en el estado. Y Lucy demostrarle su apoyo se quedo con él, y lo acompañaba a la hora de salir a trotar alrededor del vecindario.

Y así, cuando corrían por el vecindario, James echaba un vistazo a la casa del señor Marshall, Lucy, iba delante de él conversando con Jo, cuando los podía acompañar, ajenas a todo lo demás.

Dentro de la casa verde, el señor Marshall miraba por la ventana. Lo vio mirar y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Ya había pasado casi un año, pero los Mitchell seguían empeñados en acosarlo.

Había ocurrido antes en otras ciudades y estados. La familia de una niña o un niño sospechaba de él, pero nadie más. Había perfeccionado la técnica que demostraba a la policía, cierta inocencia obsequiosa teñida de asombro ante sus procedimientos, o ideas inútiles que sugería como si pudieran serles de utilidad. La mentira de que era viudo siempre ayudaba. Se inventaba una mujer a partir de una de las víctimas de las que recientemente había obtenido placer en sus recuerdos, y para darle cuerpo siempre tenía a su madre.

Todos los días salía de la casa un par de horas por la tarde. Pasaba al supermercado, y luego conducía hasta el parque y se paseaba por los caminos pavimentados y los senderos sin pavimentar hasta encontrarse de pronto en medio de excursiones escolares que visitaban los museos del sector. Eso le levantaba el ánimo, esos momentos en que veía a los niños impacientes por contemplar la historia o la naturaleza.

De vez en cuando, uno de los guías o profesores advertía su presencia, desconocida aunque amistosa, y lo miraban con aire interrogante. Tenía mil frases que ofrecer: Traía a mis hijos aquí, o aquí fue donde conocí a mi esposa.

Fundamentaba lo que decía en relación con alguna familia imaginaria, y entonces las mujeres le sonreían. En una ocasión, una atractiva mujer había tratado de entablar conversación con él mientras el guía del museo explicaba a los niños el invierno de 1776 y la Batalla de las Nubes.

Había utilizado la historia de su viudedad y hablado de una mujer llamada Amelia Cichetti, convirtiéndola en su esposa ya fallecida y su verdadero amor. Para esa mujer su historia había sido como un manjar exquisito y, mientras la oía hablar de sus gatos y de su hermano, y de que tenía tres hijos a los que adoraba, él se la imaginó sentada en la silla de su sótano, muerta.

Después de eso, cuando un profesor le sostenía la mirada inquisitivamente, retrocedía con timidez y volvía al parque. Observaba a las madres con sus bebes, caminando por los senderos. Veía a los adolescentes que a veces se escondían, para besarse entre los espesos matorrales. Y cuando llegaba al punto más elevado del parque había un pequeño bosque donde a veces aparcaba. Se quedaba sentado en su camioneta y observaba a lo hombres solitarios que estacionaban a su lado. A veces le lanzaban una mirada inquisitiva. Si estaban lo bastante cerca, esos hombres veían a través de su parabrisas lo mismo que veían sus víctimas: su lujuria desenfrenada y sin límites.

El 26 de noviembre de 2012, James vio al señor Marshall salir de su casa verde y empezó a ir mas lento que Lucy y Jo.

Observé a mi hermano y quedé asombrado. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo a la vez. Hombre. Espía.

Comenzó a saltar en un pie para simular que tenía un calambre e hizo señas a las chicas para que no se detuvieran. Continuó hasta que las vio doblar la esquina. Una hilera de altos y frondosos pinos que llevaban años sin podarse bordeaba la propiedad del señor Marshall. Se sentó debajo de uno, fingiendo aún que tenía un calambre por si algún vecino miraba por la ventana, y cuando le pareció que era el momento oportuno, se hizo un ovillo y rodó entre dos pinos. Esperó. Las chicas dieron una vuelta más, sin extrañar a James. Las vio pasar de largo y las siguió con la mirada cuando entraron a través del estacionamiento vacío para ingresar a la pista atlética de la escuela. Estaba solo. Calculó que disponía de cuarenta minutos antes de que Lucy regresara a casa y se diera cuenta de que aún no llegaba y empezara preguntarse dónde estaba.

Las nubes se cernieron durante todo el día en el cielo, y el frío de finales de otoño lo hizo erizar su piel. Correr siempre le hacía entrar en calor, pero cuando llegaba a casa, comenzaba a temblar de frio hasta que el agua caliente le caía en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, en el césped de la casa verde, el estremecimiento repentino también se debía al miedo.

Cuando las chicas cruzaron el sendero, él se acercó gateando a la ventana lateral del sótano del señor Marshall. Ya tenía una excusa preparada si lo sorprendían. Encontro a un gatito que no se veia muy bien, se acerco con la intencion para llevarlo al refugio de animales, pero este salio salio disparado hacia la casa del señor Marshall y él lo había seguido sin pararse a pensar. Lo habia hecho antes, muchos lo conocían por ayudar en el refugio.

Veía el interior del sótano, que estaba oscuro. Trató de abrir la ventana, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Tendría que romper el cristal. Mientras las ideas se le agolpaban en la mente, pensó con preocupación en el ruido, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos para detenerse ahora. Pensó en su padre en casa, siempre atento al reloj que tenía en su escritorio. Sentado, se abrazó el cuerpo y golpeó una, dos, tres veces con los dos pies hasta que la ventana se hizo añicos con un crujido amortiguado.

Se descolgó con cuidado, buscando en la pared un punto de apoyo para los pies, pero tuvo que saltar los últimos palmos sobre los cristales rotos y el hormigón.

La habitación parecía ordenada y barrida, a diferencia de nuestro sótano. Entraba el frío de afuera, y la corriente de aire en la nuca lo impulsó a apartarse del brillante semicírculo de cristales rotos y adentrarse más en la habitación. Vio la silla con una mesa al lado. Vio el enorme despertador de números luminosos que había en el estante metálico. Yo quería guiar sus ojos hasta el hueco donde encontraría los huesos de los animales, pero pronto me arrepentí, creería que los huesos eran míos. Por eso me alegré de que no se acercara a ellos.

A pesar de mi incapacidad para aparecer ante él o susurrarle algo, empujarlo o guiarlo, James sintió algo. Algo cambió en el aire del frío y húmedo sótano que lo hizo encogerse. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de la ventana abierta, y sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, se adentraría más y, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que calmarse y concentrarse en buscar pistas; pero en ese preciso momento, y por un instante, pensó en Lucy corriendo delante de él. Esperaría encontrarlo cuando acabara su rutina de ejercicios y, al no verlo, volvería corriendo al vecindario, creyendo que lo encontraría en la calle, y si no lo encontraba comenzaría a llamarlo. Cuando recordó eso, apago su teléfono. Por último, supondría, aunque con el primer rastro de duda, que decidió volver antes a casa y ella también iría. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo esperaría? Mientras desplazaba la mirada por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, deseó que Lucy estuviera allí y subiera con él, que lo acompañara en sus movimientos borrando su soledad, acoplándose a él. Pero no se lo había dicho a propósito, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Estaba haciendo algo inaceptable, un acto delictivo, y lo sabía.

Más tarde diría que había necesitado tomar aire y que por eso había subido.

Al subir la escalera, recogió con la punta de las zapatillas pequeñas motas de polvo blanquecino, pero no prestó atención.

Hizo girar el pomo de la puerta del sótano, que se abría a la planta baja. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos. Le quedaban treinta y cinco, o eso creía. Seguía habiendo un poco de luz, que se filtraba por las persianas cerradas. Mientras permanecía de nuevo de pie titubeando en esa casa idéntica a la nuestra, oyó el golpe sordo del periódico al chocar con la puerta y al repartidor tocar el timbre de su bicicleta al pasar.

Mi hermano se dijo a sí mismo que se hallaba en una serie de habitaciones donde, si las registraba a conciencia, tal vez encontraría lo que necesitaba, un trofeo que llevar a nuestro padre, liberándose de ese modo de mí. Siempre habría rivalidad, incluso entre los vivos y los muertos. Vio las lozas del pasillo, del mismo verde oscuro y gris que las nuestras, y por una razón que aun no me explico se visualizó caminando, mientras veía como yo gateaba tras él. Luego vio mi cuerpo de niño alejarse corriendo para entrar en la habitación contigua, y se recordó a sí mismo escondido esperándome, para darme un susto.

Pero la casa del señor Marshall estaba mucho más vacía que la nuestra, y en ella no había alfombras que dieran calor a la decoración. James pasó de las lozas al suelo de pino encerado de la habitación que en nuestra casa correspondía a la sala de estar. El ruido de cada uno de sus movimientos hizo eco en el vestíbulo delantero, alcanzándolo.

No podía evitar que lo asaltaran los recuerdos, cada uno con información cruel. Emily sobre mis hombros en el piso de arriba. Nuestra madre sujetándome mientras James observaba, celoso, mis intentos de alcanzar la punta del árbol de Navidad con la estrella plateada en las manos. Yo saltando por toda la sala y diciéndole que me siguiera. Los dos suplicando a mi padre que nos comprara el nuevo teléfono que salió a la venta o peleando por el control remoto de la televisión. Todos corriendo detrás de Relámpago mientras él ladraba sin parar. Y las innumerables sonrisas exhaustas que adornaban nuestras caras para las fotos de los cumpleaños, las vacaciones, el término de clases y las fiestas. Dos hermanos vestidos con ropas similares. Sosteniendo en las manos cestas de conejitos y huevos de pascua que habíamos buscado por toda la casa. Sonriendo forzadamente mientras nuestra madre nos tomabas fotos con la cámara. Nada de todo eso contendría para la posteridad los momentos de antes y de después, cuando los dos jugábamos en casa o nos peleábamos por los juguetes. Cuando éramos hermanos.

Entonces lo vio. A mí entrando a toda velocidad en la habitación contigua. Nuestro comedor, la habitación donde él guardaba sus casas de muñecas terminadas. Yo era un niño de seis años que corría delante de él.

Comenzó a correr detrás de mí.

Me persiguió por las habitaciones del piso de abajo y, aunque se ejercitaba a diario, cuando volvió al vestíbulo delantero estaba sin aliento. Se sentía igual que ese día en mi funeral.

Yo empujaba con tanta fuerza desde el Intermedio para llegar a James que de pronto pensé que tal vez le estaba haciendo daño cuando lo que quería era ayudar.

Mi hermano se sentó en la amplia escalera del fondo del vestíbulo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en recuperar el aliento y en el principal motivo que lo había llevado a la casa del señor Marshall. Se sentía revestido de algo pesado, como una mosca atrapada en la red con forma de embudo de una araña, envuelto en su gruesa seda. Sabía que nuestro padre había acudido al campo de trigo poseído por lo mismo que se estaba apoderando ahora de él. Su intención había sido proporcionarle evidencia que pudiera utilizar como peldaños para subir de nuevo hasta él, afianzarlo con hechos, afirmar todo lo que le había dicho a Dan. En lugar de eso, se vio caer detrás de él en un pozo sin fondo.

Quedaban veinte minutos.

Dentro de la casa mi hermano era el único ser vivo, pero no estaba solo y yo no era el único que lo acompañaba. La arquitectura de la vida de mi asesino, los cuerpos de las personas que había dejado atrás, empezaron a desfilar ante mí, ahora que mi hermano estaba en esa casa. En el cielo pronuncié sus nombres:

Dalila Meyer. Seattle, 2005. Trece años.

Una silla volcada. Acurrucada en el suelo y vuelta hacia ella, la chica llevaba una camiseta a rayas y nada más. Cerca de su cabeza, un pequeño charco de sangre.

Nora Salazar. San Diego, 2000. Nueve años.

Él sólo había querido tocarla, pero ella gritó. Una niña bajita para su edad. Más tarde encontraron el calcetín y el zapato izquierdos. No se recuperó el cuerpo. Los huesos están en el sótano de tierra de un viejo edificio de apartamentos.

Stephanie King. Los Ángeles, 2007. Diecisiete años.

La mató en un sofá cubierto con una funda bajo la rampa de acceso de una autopista, con mucho sigilo. Se quedó dormido encima de ella, arrullado por el ruido de los autos que pasaban por encima. No fue hasta diez horas más tarde, cuando un vagabundo derribó la pequeña cabaña que el señor Marshall construido con puertas abandonadas, cuando él empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse con el cuerpo de Stephanie.

Alan Dewitt. Los Ángeles, 2007. Dieciocho años.

El novio de Stephanie, lo encaró unas noches después de que encontraran a Stephanie muerta. Tuvo el mismo final que su novia.

Amelia Cichetti. Pensilvania, 1998. Treinta y siete años.

Como propietaria, había dividido en dos su piso y levantado un fino tabique. A él le gustaba la ventana semicircular creada por la división, y el alquiler era barato. Pero ella hablaba demasiado de su hijo e insistía en leerle poemas de un libro de sonetos. Le hizo el amor en su parte del piso, y cuando ella empezó a hablar, le rompió el cráneo y se llevó el cadáver a la orilla de un riachuelo cercano.

Leidia y Matthew Johnson. 1998. Cuatro y seis años respectivamente

Condado de Buck, Pensilvania. Excavó una cueva abovedada dentro de una colina cercana a una cantera abandonada y esperó. Fueron los más pequeños.

Diana Richter. Bismarck, 2009. Doce años.

Esperaba a su padre a la puerta de un bar. La violó entre los matorrales y luego la estranguló. Esa vez, mientras él tomaba conciencia de sus actos y salía del estupor en el que a menudo se sumía, oyó ruidos. Volvió la cara de la niña muerta hacia él y, mientras las voces se acercaban más, le mordió la oreja.

"Perdona, hombre" oyó decir a dos borrachos que se habían metido en los matorrales para orinar.

Yo veía esas ciudades de tumbas flotantes, frías y azotadas por los vientos, adonde acudían las víctimas de asesinato en la mente de los vivos. Veía a las otras víctimas del señor Marshall en el momento en que habían ocupado su casa, esos vestigios de recuerdos dejados atrás antes de huir de esta tierra. Pero ese día me solté para acudir al lado de mi hermano.

James se levantó en cuanto volví a concentrarme en él. Subimos juntos la escalera. Él se sentía como los zombies de la serie que tanto le gustaba. Colocando un pie delante del otro y mirando al frente sin comprender, llegó a lo que equivalía al dormitorio de mis padres en nuestra casa, y no encontró nada. Dio vueltas por el pasillo del piso de arriba. Nada. Luego entró en lo que habría sido mi dormitorio en nuestra casa y encontró la del asesino.

Era la habitación menos vacía de la casa, y él hizo lo posible por no mover nada al recorrer con una mano los jerséis amontonados en el estante, preparado para encontrar cualquier cosa en sus tibias entrañas: un cuchillo, un arma, un bolígrafo mordisqueado por Relámpago. Luego, mientras oía algo que no logró identificar, se volvió hacia la cama y vio la mesa de noche y, en el círculo de luz de una lámpara de lectura que Marshall había dejado encendida, su cuaderno de bocetos. Al acercarse a él volvió a oír algo, pero no llegó a relacionar los ruidos.

Un auto deteniéndose. Frenando con un chirrido. La puerta cerrándose de golpe.

Pasó las páginas del cuaderno y miró los dibujos a tinta de vigas transversales y soportes, cabestrantes y contrafuertes, y vio medidas y notas que para él no tenían ningún sentido. Ademas de ser extrañas construcciones. Al pasar la última página le pareció oír pasos afuera, muy cerca.

El señor Marshall hacía girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal cuando él se fijó en el boceto hecho a lápiz que tenía delante. Era un dibujo de unos tallos encima de un hoyo, un detalle de un estante visto de lado, una chimenea para expulsar el humo de un fuego, y lo que más le impactó: con una caligrafía de trazos finos e inseguros, él había escrito Campo de trigo Stolfuz. De no haber sido por los artículos del periódico después del hallazgo de mi codo, él no habría sabido que el campo de trigo era propiedad de un hombre llamado Stolfuz. De pronto vio lo que yo quería que comprendiera. Yo había muerto dentro de ese hoyo; había gritado y forcejeado, luchado por mi vida y había perdido.

Él arrancó la hoja. El señor Marshall estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer, cuando oyó crujir de una tabla del suelo y se quedo quieto. Oyó otro crujido y se irguió de golpe al comprender.

Saco un cuchillo y se le cayeron al suelo las uvas, que se estaba sirviendo en un bol, las aplastó con el pie izquierdo mientras James, en el piso de arriba, corría hacia las persianas y abría la obstinada ventana. El señor Marshall subió los escalones de dos en dos. Mi hermano rasgó la mosquitera, saltó al tejado y bajó rodando por él, rompiendo las soleras al golpearlo con el cuerpo, mientras el señor Marshall se acercaba a todo correr.

Llegó al dormitorio cuando él aterrizaba entre los arbustos, las zarzamoras y el barro.

Pero no se hizo daño. Salió milagrosamente ileso. Milagrosamente joven. Se levantó en el preciso momento en que él llegaba a la ventana y se detenía. Lo vio correr hacia el saúco.

El hijo mayor de los Mitchell había entrado a su casa.

Lucy estaba sentada con mis padres y la abuela Patricia cuando James regresó a casa.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" exclamó mi madre, que fue la primera en verlo por las ventanas que había a cada lado de nuestra puerta principal.

Y antes de que mi madre la abriera, Lucy ya había corrido para colarse entre ellos. Él entró cojeando y, sin mirar ni a mi madre ni a mi padre, fue directo a abrazar a Lucy.

"Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío " dijo mi madre al ver la tierra y los rasguños.

Mi abuela se detuvo a su lado. James no dejaba de abrazar a su novia.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Pero James se volvió hacia mi padre, a quien ahora se le veía como menguado, más menudo y más débil que ese hijo furioso. Lo lleno de vida que estaba él me consumió completamente ese día.

"¿Papá?"

"Sí, James."

"Lo hice. Entre en su casa." Temblaba ligeramente y trataba de no llorar.

"¿Que hiciste qué?" preguntó mi madre, alarmada para luego negar con la cabeza.

Pero mi hermano no la miró ni una sola vez.

"Te traje esto. Creo que puede ser importante."

Tenía en la mano el dibujo arrugado. Había hecho más dolorosa la caída, pero había logrado escapar. En ese momento acudió a la mente de mi padre una frase que había leído ese día. La pronunció en voz alta mientras miraba a James a los ojos.

"A ninguna condición se adapta más rápidamente el hombre que al estado de guerra."

James le dio el dibujo.

"Voy a buscar a Emily" dijo mi madre.

"¿No vas a mirarlo siquiera, mamá?"

"No sé qué decir. Tu abuela esta aquí. Tengo compras que hacer, un ave que cocinar. Nadie parece darse cuenta de que tenemos una familia. Tenemos una familia; un hijo y una hija, y yo me voy."

La abuela Patricia acompañó a mi madre a la puerta trasera, pero no trató de detenerla.

En cuanto mi madre se marchó, mi hermano tomo la mano de Lucy. Mi padre vio en la caligrafía de trazos finos e inseguros del señor Marshall lo mismo que había visto James: el posible plano de mi tumba. Levantó la mirada.

"¿Me crees ahora?" le preguntó a James.

"Sí, papá."

Mi padre, inmensamente agradecido, tenía que hacer una llamada.

"Papá" dijo él.

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que me vio."

No se me habría ocurrido una bendición mayor ese día que saber que mi hermano estaba físicamente a salvo. Al marcharme de la marquesina, temblé por el miedo que se había apoderado de mí, lo que habría supuesto perderlo, no sólo para mi padre, mi madre, Emily y Lucy, sino también, egoístamente, para mí.

Kelly salió de la cafetería y se acercó a mí. Yo apenas levanté la cabeza.

"Logan" dijo. "Tengo algo que decirte."

Me llevó a la luz de una de los anticuados faroles y luego lejos de ellos, me dio un trozo de papel doblado en cuatro.

Cuando te sientas más fuerte, léelo y ve allí.

Dos días después, el mapa de Kelly me condujo a un campo por delante del cual había pasado a menudo, pero que, a pesar de lo bonito que era, nunca había explorado. En el dibujo se veía una línea de puntos que señalaba un sendero.

Nervioso, busqué una entrada entre las innumerables hileras de trigo. La vi más adelante, y mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia allí, el papel se deshizo en mi mano.

Un poco más adelante, alcancé a ver un hermoso y viejo olivo.

El sol estaba alto, y delante del olivo había un claro. Esperé sólo un momento, hasta que vi cómo el trigo del otro extremo empezaba a estremecerse con la llegada de alguien que no sobresalía por encima de los tallos.

Era bajita para su edad, como lo había sido en la Tierra, y llevaba un vestido de algodón estampado y deshilachado en el dobladillo y los puños.

Se detuvo y nos miramos.

"Vengo aquí todos los días" dijo. "Me gusta oír los ruidos."

Reparé en que a nuestro alrededor los tallos del trigo susurraban al entrechocar por el viento.

"¿Conoces a Kelly?" pregunté.

La niña asintió.

"Me dio un mapa para llegar aquí."

"Entonces debes estar listo" dijo ella, pero ella también estaba en su cielo, y eso hacía que diera vueltas y que se le arremolinara la falda.

Me senté en el suelo debajo del árbol y la observé.

Cuando terminó, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, sin aliento.

"Yo me llamo Nora Salazar" dijo. "¿Y tú?"

Se lo dije y ella me abrazo, reconfortado al conocer a otra persona a la que él había matado.

Y mientras Nora daba vueltas vinieron otras personas por el campo, de todas partes. Fue ese día cuando me di cuenta de que quería contar la historia de mi familia. Porque el horror de la Tierra es real y cotidiano. Es como una flor o como el sol; no puede contenerse.

* * *

**Me gustaria saber que piensan, como encuentran que va esta historia. Comenten, me ayudan a mejorar :D****  
**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola. No se que escribir.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14:**

Al principio nadie los detenía, y era algo con lo que su madre disfrutaba tanto, el gorjeo de su risa cuando doblaban la esquina de un almacén cualquiera y ella le enseñaba todo lo que había robado, que Alfred Marshall reía con ella y, en cuanto veía una oportunidad, la abrazaba mientras ella estaba absorta en su premio más reciente.

Era un respiro para los dos escapar de su padre por la tarde e ir en auto a la ciudad más cercana para conseguir comida y otras provisiones. Eran, en el mejor de los casos, hurgadores de escombros que hacían dinero recogiendo chatarra y botellas viejas que llevaban a la ciudad en la parte trasera de la anticuada camioneta de Marshall padre.

La primera vez que los encontraron robando a su madre y a él, la mujer de la caja registradora los trató con benevolencia. _"Si puede pagarlo, hágalo. Si no, déjelo en el mostrador tal como está"_, dijo alegremente, guiñándole un ojo a un Alfred Marshall de ocho años. Su madre sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco de aspirinas y lo dejó en el mostrador con timidez. _"No eres mejor que el niño"_, le reprendía a menudo el padre de Alfred Marshall.

La amenaza de que los atraparan se convirtió en otro de los miedos de la vida de Alfred Marshall, esa desagradable sensación que se instalaba en la boca de su estómago, y por la expresión sombría y la mirada intensa sabía cuándo la persona que se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo era un dependiente del almacén que había visto robando a la mujer.

Ella entonces comenzaba a entregarle las cosas que había robado para que se las escondiera entre su ropa, y él lo hacía porque ella quería que lo hiciera. Si lograban escapar en la camioneta, ella sonreía y golpeaba el volante con las palmas, llamándolo su pequeño cómplice, y la cabina se llenaba por un rato de su desenfrenado e impredecible amor. Y hasta que éste se atenuaba y veían a un lado de la carretera algún objeto que brillaba y del que tendrían que estudiar lo que su madre llamaba sus "posibilidades", él se sentía libre. Libre y eufórico.

Recordaba el consejo que le había dado ella la primera vez que, al recorrer un tramo de la carretera de Texas, habían visto a un lado del camino una cruz de madera blanca. Alrededor de ella había ramos de flores frescas y muertas, y su ojo de hurgador de escombros se había visto inmediatamente atraído por los colores.

"Tienes que ser capaz de mirar más allá de los muertos" dijo su madre. "A veces encuentras baratijas interesantes que llevarte."

Aun entonces, él se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien. Los dos bajaron de la camioneta y se acercaron a la cruz, y los ojos de su madre cambiaron y se convirtieron en los dos puntos negros que él estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando buscaban algo. Ella encontró un colgante en forma de ojo y otro en forma de corazón, y los sostuvo en alto para que él los viera.

"No sé qué haría tu padre con ellos, pero vamos a quedárnoslos tú y yo." Tenía un alijo secreto de objetos que nunca había enseñado a su padre. "¿Quieres el ojo o el corazón?"

"El corazón" respondió él.

"Creo que estas rosas están lo bastante frescas para rescatarlas, quedarán bonitas en la camioneta."

Esa noche durmieron en la camioneta porque su madre no se vio capaz de conducir de vuelta a donde su padre estaba empleado temporalmente.

Durmieron los dos acurrucados como hacían con cierta frecuencia, convirtiendo el interior de la cabina en un incómodo nido. Su madre, como un perro que juguetea con una manta, daba vueltas y se movía inquieta en su asiento.

Alfred Marshall había aprendido de anteriores forcejeos que lo mejor era relajarse y dejar que ella lo moviera a su antojo. Hasta que su madre estaba cómoda, él no pegaba ojo.

En medio de la noche, cuando él soñaba con los lujosos interiores de los palacios que había visto en los libros ilustrados de las bibliotecas públicas, alguien golpeó el techo, y su madre y él se irguieron de golpe. Eran tres hombres que miraban por las ventanas de un modo que Alfred Marshall reconoció. Era la misma mirada que veía en su propio padre cuando se emborrachaba. Tenía un efecto doble: la mirada se centraba totalmente en su madre al tiempo que dejaba de lado a su hijo.

Él sabía que no debía gritar.

"Quédate quieto. No han venido por ti" le susurró su madre.

Él empezó a temblar debajo de las viejas mantas del ejército que lo tapaban.

Uno de los hombres se había plantado delante de la camioneta, y los otros dos, a los lados, golpeaban el techo, riendo y sacando la lengua.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, pero sólo logró ponerlos furiosos. El hombre que bloqueaba la camioneta empezó a balancear las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás contra el capó, lo que hizo reír más fuerte a los otros dos.

"Voy a moverme despacio" susurró su madre "fingiendo que voy a bajar. Quiero que te inclines hacia delante y, cuando te lo diga, arranques."

Sabía que ella le estaba diciendo algo muy importante. Que lo necesitaba. A pesar de la ensayada calma de su madre, él notó entereza en su voz, y cómo su fortaleza se disolvía en el miedo.

Ella sonrió a los hombres, y cuando ellos gritaron hurras y se relajaron, ella utilizó el codo para mover la palanca de cambios.

"Ya" dijo con voz monótona, y Alfred Marshall se inclinó hacia delante e hizo girar la llave de contacto, y la camioneta cobró vida con el estruendo de su viejo motor.

La expresión de los hombres cambió, y de un ansioso regocijo pasó a la indecisión mientras se quedaban mirando cómo ella daba marcha atrás un buen trecho y gritaba a su hijo:

"¡Al suelo!"

Él sintió la sacudida del cuerpo del hombre al estrellarse contra el vehículo a pocos centímetros de donde él estaba acurrucado dentro. Luego el cuerpo cayó bruscamente sobre el techo y se quedó un segundo allí, hasta que su madre volvió a dar marcha atrás. En ese momento, él tuvo un momento de clarividencia sobre cómo debía vivirse la vida: nunca como un niño o como una familia. Eso era lo peor que se podía ser.

El corazón le había palpitado con fuerza al ver a James correr hasta el seto de saúco, pero se calmó inmediatamente. Era una habilidad que le había enseñado su madre, y no su padre: actuar sólo después de haber considerado las peores consecuencias posibles de cada opción. Vio el bloc de notas cambiado de sitio y la hoja que faltaba de su cuaderno de bocetos. Comprobó la bolsa donde guardaba su cuchillo y se la llevó al sótano, donde la dejó caer en el orificio cuadrado cavado en los cimientos. Tomo de los estantes metálicos la colección de objetos que guardaba de sus victimas, y busco lo que quedaba de mi relicario y lo sostuvo en la mano. Le traería buena suerte. Envolvió los demás objetos en su pañuelo blanco y ató los cuatro extremos para formar un pequeño hatillo. Se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo y metió el brazo hasta el hombro. Buscó a tientas, palpando con los dedos libres hasta dar con el oxidado saliente de un soporte metálico por encima del cual los albañiles habían derramado el cemento. Colgó de él su bolsa de trofeos y, sacando el brazo, se levantó. El libro de sonetos lo había enterrado poco antes, ese verano, en el bosque despojándose poco a poco de las pruebas, como siempre hacía; ahora sólo tenía que esperar, sin dormirse en los laureles.

Habían pasado como mucho cinco minutos. Podían justificarse con su shock y su indignación. Y comprobando lo que para los demás era valioso: gemelos, dinero, herramientas. Pero sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenía que llamar a la policía.

Hizo lo posible para parecer agitado. Dio vueltas por la habitación, respirando entrecortadamente, y cuando la operadora respondió, habló con voz nerviosa.

"Entraron en mi casa. Contácteme con la policía" dijo, escribiendo el guión del primer acto de su versión de los hechos mientras calculaba para sus adentros lo deprisa que podía largarse de allí y qué se llevaría con él.

Cuando mi padre llamó a la estación de policía, preguntó por Dan Swett. No estaba localizable, pero le informaron de que ya habían enviado a dos oficiales para investigar. Lo que éstos encontraron cuando el señor Marshall abrió la puerta fue a un hombre consternado y lloroso que, salvo cierta cualidad repelente que atribuyeron al hecho de tratarse de un hombre que no tenía escrúpulos en llorar, daba en todos los sentidos la impresión de estar reaccionando racionalmente ante los hechos denunciados.

A pesar de que les habían informado por la radio del dibujo que se había llevado James, los oficiales se dejaron impresionar más por la prontitud con que el señor Marshall les había invitado a registrar su casa. También les pareció sincero al compadecer a la familia Mitchell.

La incomodidad de los oficiales aumentó. Registraron la casa como por obligación, y no encontraron nada salvo indicios de lo que interpretaron como una exagerada soledad y una habitación llena de bonitas casas de muñecas en el piso de arriba, donde cambiaron de tema y le preguntaron cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolas.

Advirtieron, según afirmaron más tarde, un cambio instantáneo y amistoso en su comportamiento. Entró en el dormitorio y cogió el cuaderno de bocetos sin mencionar el dibujo que le habían robado. La policía notó que su entusiasmo iba en aumento al enseñarles las casas de muñecas. Las siguientes preguntas las hicieron con delicadeza.

"Podríamos llevarlo a la estación para seguir haciéndole preguntas, señor" sugirió un agente, "y tiene derecho a llamar a un abogado, pero..."

"No tengo inconveniente en responder las preguntas que quieran hacerme aquí" lo interrumpió el señor Marshall. "Soy la parte agraviada, aunque no tengo ningún deseo de presentar cargos contra ese pobre chico."

"El joven que entró en su casa" empezó a decir el otro agente "se llevó algo. Era un dibujo del campo de trigo y una especie de estructura en él..."

La forma en que Marshall encajó la noticia, según describirían los oficiales al detective Swett, fue instantánea y muy convincente. Les dio una explicación tan concluyente no vieron el peligro de que huyera, sobre todo porque no lo veían como un asesino.

"Oh, ese pobre chico" dijo. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios fruncidos, luego se volvió hacia el cuaderno de bocetos y pasó páginas hasta llegar a un dibujo muy parecido al que se había llevado James. "Es un dibujo parecido a éste, ¿verdad?"

Los agentes, que se habían convertido en público, asintieron.

"Trataba de resolverlo" confesó el señor Marshall. "Reconozco que ese atroz incidente me ha tenido obsesionado. Creo que todo el vecindario ha estado dando vueltas a cómo podríamos haberlo prevenido. Por qué no oímos nada ni vimos nada. Porque seguro que ese niño pidió ayuda o gritó."

Lo considere repugnante.

"Aquí tienen" les dijo a los dos hombres, señalando con un bolígrafo su dibujo. "Perdonen, pero yo pienso en estructuras. Y cuando me enteré de la enorme cantidad de sangre que habían encontrado en ese lugar y de lo revuelta que estaba la tierra donde la habían encontrado, decidí que tal vez..." Los miró, escudriñando sus ojos. Los dos oficiales querían seguir lo que estaba diciendo. Querían seguirlo. No tenían ninguna pista, ni cuerpo. Tal vez ese extraño hombre podía ofrecer una hipótesis factible. "En fin, que la persona que lo hizo había construido algo bajo tierra, una especie de madriguera, y confieso que empecé a devanarme los sesos y a imaginar los detalles como hago con las casas de muñecas, y le puse una chimenea y un estante, y, bueno, es el vicio que tengo." Hizo una pausa. "Dispongo de mucho tiempo para mí."

"¿Y funcionó?" preguntó uno de los dos agentes.

"Siempre pensé que había encontrado algo."

"¿Por qué no nos llamó, entonces?"

"Eso no iba a devolverles a su hijo. Cuando el detective Swett me interrogó, le dije lo que sabía y cuanto conocía a esa familia. No quería contarle una teoría de aficionado."

Los oficiales se disculparon porque al día siguiente el detective Swett volvería a hacerle una visita y seguramente querría examinar el mismo material.

Ver el cuaderno de bocetos, escuchar sus explicaciones sobre el campo de trigo. El señor Marshall dijo que lo consideraba como parte de sus deberes de ciudadano, a pesar de que él había sido la víctima. Los oficiales documentaron la entrada de mi hermano en la casa por la ventana del sótano y su salida, a continuación, por la del dormitorio. Hablaron de los daños, que él se ofreció a pagar de su bolsillo, insistiendo en que se hacía cargo del dolor abrumador del que habían dado muestras los Mitchell en los meses transcurridos y que parecía haber contagiado ahora al hermano del pobre niño.

Vi cómo disminuían las posibilidades de que capturaran a Marshall mientras contemplaba el fin de mi familia tal y como yo la había conocido.

Después de ir a buscar a Emily, mi madre aparco el auto para llamar por su teléfono y le pidió a Dan que se reuniera con ella en una bulliciosa tienda del centro comercial que había cerca del supermercado. Él se puso en camino inmediatamente. Al salir del garaje sonó el teléfono de su casa, él no lo oyó y luego sonó su celular, pero lo apago. Estaba aislado dentro de su auto pensando en mi madre y en que todo estaba mal, pero era incapaz de negarle nada por motivos que no era capaz de sostener el tiempo suficiente para analizarlos o rechazarlos.

Mi madre condujo la breve distancia que la separaba del centro comercial y llevó a Emily de la mano a través de las puertas de cristal hasta un parque circular situado a un nivel más bajo, donde los padres podían dejar a sus hijos para que jugaran mientras ellos hacían sus compras.

Emily estaba inquieta.

"¡El parque! ¿Puedo ir?" dijo al ver a otros niños pegar botes en el gimnasio como si estuviesen en la selva y dar volteretas en el suelo cubierto de colchonetas.

"¿Estas segura, cariño?" preguntó mi madre.

"Por favor" dijo ella.

Ella respondió como si se tratara de una concesión maternal.

"Bueno." Y al verla salir disparada hacia el tobogán rojo, dijo tras ella: "ten cuidado". Nunca la había dejado jugar allí sola.

Dio su nombre al monitor que vigilaba el parque y dijo que estaría comprando en el piso inferior.

Mientras el señor Marshall explicaba su teoría sobre mi asesinato, mi madre sintió el roce de una mano en el hombro dentro de una tienda de baratijas. Al volverse con expectante alivio, vio la espalda de Dan Swett salir de la tienda. Pasando junto a máscaras que brillaban en la oscuridad, ocho pelotas de plástico negro, llaveros de gnomos peludos y una gran calavera sonriente, salió tras él.

Él no se volteo. Ella lo siguió, al principio excitada y luego enfadada. Entre paso y paso tenía tiempo para pensar, y no quería hacerlo.

Finalmente, lo vio abrir una puerta blanca en la pared en la que nunca se había fijado.

Supo por los ruidos que oía al fondo del oscuro pasillo que Dan la había llevado a las entrañas del centro comercial: el sistema de filtración de aire o la planta de bombeo de agua. No le importó. En la oscuridad se imaginó dentro de su propio corazón, y acudió simultáneamente a su mente el dibujo ampliado que estaba colgado en la consulta de su médico y la imagen de mi padre, con su bata de papel y sus calcetines negros, sentado en el borde de la camilla mientras el médico les explicaba los peligros de una insuficiencia cardíaca congestiva. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonarse a la aflicción y echarse a llorar, tropezar y caer en la confusión, llegó al final del pasillo. Éste se abría a una sala enorme de tres plantas que vibraba y zumbaba, y a lo largo de la cual había lucecitas colocadas al azar en cisternas y bombas. Se detuvo y escuchó, a la espera de oír algún ruido aparte del ensordecedor martilleo del aire al ser succionado y reacondicionado para ser expulsado de nuevo.

Vi a Dan antes que mi madre. La observó un instante en la penumbra, localizando la necesidad en sus ojos. Lo sentía por mi padre, por mi familia, pero había caído en ellos. _"Podría hundirme en esos ojos, Joanna"_, quería decirle, pero sabía que no le estaba permitido.

Mi madre empezó a distinguir cada vez más formas en la brillante confusión de metal interconectado, y por un instante sentí que la habitación empezaba a bastarle, ese territorio desconocido bastaba para sosegarla. La sensación de que nadie podía alcanzarla.

De no haber sido porque la mano de Dan le rozó los dedos, yo podría haberla retenido allí para mí. La habitación podría haber seguido siendo un breve paréntesis en su vida como la señora Mitchell.

Pero él la tocó y ella se volvió. Aun así, ella no lo miraba realmente. Él aceptó esa ausencia.

Yo daba vueltas mientras los observaba, y me sujeté al banco de la marquesina, respirando con dificultad. Ella no podía saber, pensé, que mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Dan y él alcanzaba la parte inferior de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí, el hombre que me había asesinado acompañaba a dos oficiales a la puerta de su casa.

Sentí los besos que descendían por el cuello de mi madre hasta su pecho, como las ligeras patitas de los ratones y como los pétalos de flores caídos que eran. Destructivos y maravillosos a la vez. Eran susurros que la llamaban, alejándola de mí, de mi familia y de su dolor. Ella los siguió con el cuerpo.

Mientras Dan le tomo la mano y la apartaba de la pared acercándola a las tuberías cuyo ruido se sumaba al estruendo general, el señor Marshall comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias; mi hermana conoció a una niña que jugaba con un hula-hula en el parque; mi hermano estaba acostado en su cama, temblando por la repentina fiebre que le dio y abrazando a Lucy; mi abuela se bebió tres copas en el comedor vacío; mi padre no apartaba la vista del teléfono.

Mi madre tiró con avidez del abrigo y la camisa de Dan, y él la ayudó. La observó mientras se desnudaba, quitándose por la cabeza el jersey de cuello alto hasta quedarse solo en ropa interior. Se quedó mirándola.

Lucy beso la frente de mi hermano, una vez que se durmió. Tenía miedo, y deseó no separarse nunca de él.

Dan estaba a punto de decir algo; mi madre lo vio abrir los labios, y cerró los ojos y ordenó al mundo que callara, gritando las palabras dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró, él estaba callado, con la boca cerrada. Ella se quitó su ropa interior. La luna le iluminaba la piel. Estaba vacía, perdida, abandonada.

El señor Marshall abandono su casa mientras a mi madre se le concedía su deseo más temporal. Encontrar en su arruinado corazón una puerta a un feliz adulterio.


End file.
